A New World
by QueenOfPink87
Summary: We know her as the Mother Fixer? However, what type of mother is the Mother Fixer? Let's take a look at a different side of Olivia Pope.
1. First Time Mother First Day Home

**A/N: Hi guys! I really enjoyed writing my last story "The Final Try"! I really enjoyed the responses I got from that story. I didn't want to stop writing, but that story had wrapped up so I had no choice. I was asked by many of you if there would be more about Olitz and baby Ava. So here it is. Fitz, Olivia, and Ava navigating their new life together. Something tells me that we will see Olivia like we've never seen her before. Again please comment so that I can know if the direction I'm going in makes sense. It also helps me to elaborate on things that aren't as clear as I would like it to be. Let's do this!**

Chapter 1

Olivia hated the hospital. It wasn't that the staff wasn't taking great care of her, and little Ava. The problem was that she was married to the former President. That made the hospital a little chaotic. They had to implement policies and procedures to ensure their privacy, and everyone doted over them so much so that it became a nuisance.

She was thankful that she was going home. The pediatrician had wanted to keep Ava in order to watch over her for a few days. However, neither Olivia, nor Fitz were leaving the hospital without their daughter. No one really expected the former President to actually leave his daughter there anyway.

Luckily for Olivia, and Fitz the nanny that they had hired was a registered pediatric nurse. Her name was Erica Strong, and she was a sixty five year old retiree. She had retired from Johns Hopkins Bayview in Baltimore, However, she still wanted to work. So she decided that with her pediatric nursing skills being a nanny would be the best use of those skills.

Since they were going to have a medical professional in the home, Ava's doctor felt comfortable with Olivia taking her home. Olivia was happy. She felt like the sooner she was home the sooner she could come up with a routine, and try and figure out this motherhood thing.

She was in the back seat of her town car, along with both Fitz, and Ava. They were pulling into the gate of their home. Olivia took a deep breath for the first time since she had left her house in labor. It was good to be home. She was a mom, and it felt good to bring her baby home.

When the car came to a stop in the driveway Olivia noticed her front door opening. Out came Abby, and David. After them she saw both Karen and Teddy, Fitz's oldest daughter and youngest son. She looked at Fitz and asked, "What are Abby and David doing here?"

Fits pried his pinky finger away from Ava's little hand. He said, "Well Abby is your best friend, and Ava's godmother. She wanted to come greet her goddaughter. Karen and Teddy wanted to come and meet their new sibling."

Olivia smiled at Fitz and said, "Well I know why they're here. Are they staying over?"

Fitz unsnapped Ava's car seat from the car seat base, and said, "Yes, they're going to stay the weekend with us. I want them to become well acquainted with their sister, and better acquainted with you."

Fitz opened the car door, and picked up the car seat stepping out of the car. Olivia stepped out on the other side.

She walked over to Karen and Teddy embracing each of them.

Abby approached Olivia pulling Olivia in a hug. She said, "Oh my gosh. I can't believe Olivia Pope had a baby. Let me look at her. She was so precious in the hospital. I didn't get to see her much. With your parents, Quinn, Huck, and Marcus. Plus it was as if you and Fitz were holding her hostage. She was for your arms only," Abby joked.

Olivia walked towards the house with her arms around Teddy and Karen. She said, "It's very warm out here. Let's go look at her inside."

They all walked into the house and went to sit in the family room. Olivia asked, "Did everyone wash their hands? We wouldn't want her getting any germs."

David and Abby both shared a look. Neither one of them thought that they would see the day when Olivia Pope would be an overprotective mother.

Fitz sat the carrier on the coffee table. He unsnapped Ava, and lifted her out of the carrier giving the tiny baby a kiss on the cheek as he placed her in Olivia's arms. Olivia looked down at the most adorable baby she had ever seen. It was overwhelming because not only was she an adorable baby, but she was all hers.

You couldn't really say that Ava looked like either her, or Fitz, but she did have certain features that screamed Olivia and Fitz. Ava had Olivia's full lips, and she had her father's curls. She looked warm, cozy, and content as she snuggled closer to her mother in her sleep.

Olivia's heart swelled a little more. It was like Ava knew who she was, and wanted to be snuggled up with her just as much as Olivia wanted to snuggle with her. Ava stretched her little baby body. She poked out her lips, and settled into her mother's arms again.

Everyone in the room stared in awe. Olivia was someone that everyone respected as a strong, intelligent woman. However, motherhood was adding a softness to Olivia that hadn't been there previously. It was something amazing to watch.

Abby said, "I want to hold her, but I feel like she might hate me forever if I remove her from your arms."

Fitz smiled. He ran his hands over Teddy's hair. He asked, "What do you think of your little sister, buddy?"

Teddy carefully leaned in to get a better look at the sleeping newborn. He looked up at his father and said, "She's nice. She's quiet. Caleb at school said that his mom had a baby brother. He said that his baby brother cries all the time."

Everyone in the room chuckled. Fitz said, "Well babies do cry more than normal. It's how the communicate."

Teddy leaned in again to look at Ava. He said, "When I cry mommy tells me that I have to use my words commune cate."

The grownups laughed. Fitz explained, "You're a big boy so you have to use your words to _communicate_. She doesn't know words yet. Maybe when she gets a bit bigger you can teach her some words. What do you say?"

Teddy smiled and nodded his head.

Olivia looked up at Karen. She said, "Big sister, would you like to hold your little sister?"

Olivia and Karen had a pretty good relationship. A few years back after Olivia's father had had Fitz's oldest son killed, Karen had struggled with the loss of her brother. She had gotten into some trouble. She didn't know what to do so she had called Olivia.

Olivia and her team had worked with Karen to get the situation under control, and ever since then Karen had nothing, but respect for Olivia. It didn't matter that it seemed as if Olivia was the cause of her parent's marriage dissolving. Karen felt like Olivia really cared about her father, and the things that her father cared about. Herself included.

Karen smiled and said, "Sure, I would love to. I don't think I've held a little baby since Teddy was a baby."

Fitz took Ava from Olivia's arms, and placed her in Karen's arms after Karen had settled on the sofa next to Olivia. Karen looked down into her youngest sibling's face. She smiled. She was a little excited to actually have a little sister. She'd only had brothers so it was nice to have a little girl to lookup to her.

Abby smiled. She said, "I have to get a family photo. Fitz get on the other side of Olivia, and pull Teddy into your lap."

They posed for several photos. Ava started to get fussy so Olivia took her into her arms. David said, "Okay, let me get some of mom, godmother, and baby. Afterwards Fitz you can join them too."

Everyone sat around socializing until Ava got fussy, and olivia excused herself to go nurse. Abby and David left, Karen went to her room to take a phone call, and little Teddy was napping on the sofa.

Fitz walked into Ava's nursery to find Olivia, and Erica in a heated exchange. Fitz interrupted, and asked, "Whoa, ladies. What's going on here?"

Erica spoke before Olivia had the opportunity, "I'm trying to do my job. I told her that I will change the baby, but she won't allow me to do so."

Olivia rolled her eyes at the older woman. To Fitz she said, "I can change my own child's diaper. I just need her here right now to monitor the things that the doctor wants monitored. I didn't hire a nanny because I wanted someone to do everything so that I wouldn't have to. I plan on being very hands on. I just need help from time to time. I know you're busy with your foundation, and for me work issues may come up that I will have to handle. I need help during those times. When both my husband and I are preoccupied, and/or unavailable, is when your services will be required."

Fitz tried to fight back a smile. Seeing Olivia this way only made him love her all the more. His Livvie was a mother. Not only that, but she was a ferocious mother. It had only been four days and those instincts were there, and they were strong.

Fitz turned to Erica and stated, "I don't know if we were clear about our needs when we interviewed you. My wife and I will be very hands on, but she's Chief of staff to the President, and I am currently working on getting my foundation up and running. So there will be times when we will need an extra set of hands. Your hands."

Erica shook her head looking between the two of them. She said, "You asked for a full time nanny. That is what I was looking for."

Olivia stood next to the changing table rocking her daughter. She said, "Well, we had to ask for a full time nanny, because she will have to be available at moments notice. Given who we are we need a third set of hands at a moments notice. However, I am her mother. I'm going to experience everything. The sleep deprivation, the fussiness. All of it. You're not here so that I can avoid those things. You're not going to take those things away from me. So if this isn't what you expected, then maybe-"

Fitz interrupted his wife. He said, "What she's trying to say is that she is going to be hands on. We understand that you have a job to do, but if she tells you that she doesn't need help with something just let her handle it. Erica, can you excuse us for a moment?"

Erica replied, "No problem, and I'm so sorry. I wasn't trying to invade your territory. I'll be in my room if you need me."

Olivia nodded at Erica as she took a seat in the rocking chair as she still cradled Ava to her chest. She looked at Fitz and said, "I don't want to hear it."

Fitz smiled kneeling on the floor in front of her. He said, "You're going to hear it. You need to take a deep breath, and relax baby. We understand that you're a mother. No one can ever take that away from you. We don't want to lose our nanny. So what do you say to taking it easy on her?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. She said, "This is interesting. You're done being president, now you've added peacemaker to your resume?"

Fitz watched his youngest child sleep against the love of his life's chest for a moment. Then he said, "Yes, that's one of my many job descriptions. Anyway, thank you Olivia. I know this may not be how you pictured your life, but I'm grateful that you chose this path. There is no one I'd rather do this with than you."

Olivia smiled. She looked down at her resting baby, then at her beautiful husband. She said, "I didn't imagine this. That doesn't mean that I didn't want this. It's everything I never knew I wanted and/or needed. Don't thank me. I did nothing. We're just blessed."

Fitz rose and leaned down to kiss his amazing wife. Olivia Pope excelled at whatever she put her hands on. Fitz had no doubt it would be the same with motherhood.


	2. No Turning Back Now

Chapter 2

Olivia had been tired before. When she had been kidnapped some years back a weariness had settled into her like nothing she'd ever experienced before. This was worse than that, and this was only her first night home with Ava.

While in the hospital Ava hardly cried. However, tonight was a different story. Ava had been crying for two hours. Olivia tried nursing. Fitz kept checking her diaper, and Fitz, Olivia, Karen, and Erica all took turns rocking her. Nothing seemed to work. Olivia looked at Fitz and asked, "Can we give her back now?"

Fitz laughed in spite of their current stress. He replied, "It's good to see that you still have jokes in the middle of all of this."

Olivia sat in the rocker and put a screaming Ava on her chest wrapping them both in a cashmere throw that was embroidered with Ava's name. The blanket had been one of many gifts from Mellie, and the children.

At that exact moment Teddy walked into the nursery rubbing sleepy eyes. It was four in the morning, so she understood his weariness. She was feeling it herself. He asked, "What's the matter with Ava? She's been crying for a long time. That's rude daddy. She woked up the whole house."

Olivia smiled at Teddy and replied, "Yes, she did _**wake**_ up the whole house. She doesn't mean to be rude."

Fitz swung Teddy up into his arms and said, "Remember daddy told you that babies cry because that's how they communicate?"

Teddy looked over at his sister, and said, "Maybe she wants her binky."

Fitz kissed the little boy's cheek. He said, "You're such a great big brother. Maybe we should try that. What do you say, Livvie?"

Olivia looked up sleepily. She said, "I think Teddy should give her the binky and try it out."

They had already tried that. However, this was obviously a family moment. Everyone was trying their best to calm little Ava. Fitz walked over to the crib and picked up the pacifier that was inside. He handed it to Teddy and then put him on his feet.

He walked over to Olivia in the rocker. He climbed up the side of the chair and stuck the pacifier into Ava's mouth. She latched on sucking frantically. She whimpered and whined, but she started to calm down.

Karen came back into the nursery and asked, "How'd you all get her to stop."

Teddy stepped back from the rocker with a smile of triumph and said, "I did it! Kare, I gave her the binky and she stopped. She's going to sleep now. Look."

Fitz raised his hand for a high five and said, "You're the best big brother ever. How did you know what she needed?"

Teddy shrugged his shoulders. He said, "I guess I just knowed these things."

Fitz smiled and said, "I guess you do just _**know**_ these things."

Olivia loved seeing Fitz interact with his children. It was one aspect of her husband that she hadn't saw a lot of over the years. She never questioned what type of father he was. She knew that he loved his children. She also knew that he did the best that he could given the situation he found himself in.

It was just that she wasn't there to actually witness these moments. As his mistress she was often on the sidelines. She didn't resent it. It was what it was. She didn't care. She loved Fitz so much that she played the role. She didn't care if that role sometimes kept the real Fitz away from her.

None of that mattered now. In a way they had both been given a second chance. She was given the second chance to become a better person. She was going to start by being a better parent that her parents. She wanted her daughter to feel loved and supported. She wanted it for her stepchildren as well. She wanted them to know that she was in their corner as well. She loved them because they were extensions of the man she loved.

Fitz said, "Why doesn't dad make snacks for everyone before we try and go back to bed?"

Teddy said, "Yay! I want a peanut butter sandwich with an apple."

Both Teddy and Karen left the room heading for the kitchen. Fitz turned towards Erica, "What would you like, Erica?

Erica shook her head and replied, "Nothing for me. I'm going to try and get some more rest."

She then walked into her bedroom. Fitz looked at Olivia who was half sleeping and half rocking Ava in the rocking chair. He asked, "Livvie, what do you want?"

Olivia opened her eyes. She shook her head. She said, "Nothing. I'm afraid to move. I feel like if I move she will wake up and start screeching again. That was pretty nerve wracking."

Fitz understood. He had done this three times prior. He was a professional compared to her. Everything probably scared her to death. She had never experienced any of this. He knew that his job was to support her while she learned how to navigate her new role.

He said, "You still need to eat something Livvie. You have to keep your calories up so that you're able to produce enough milk for her. If not you'll really have a problem on your hands. Oh, and before you suggest it, I think you need a little more than popcorn Ms. Pope."

Olivia crinkled her eyes. Smiling she said, "You're so not funny, sir. I was going to say I'll eat half of Teddy's sandwich, and half of his apple."

Fitz smirked. He confirmed, "You want water instead of milk?"

Olivia smiled as she stood from the chair, "You know me so well."

When Fitz left the room Olivia walked over to Ava's crib. She took a deep breath. She looked down at Ava. She looked pretty sleep. Olivia kissed the baby's head and said, "Ok, little miss. Mommy's going to put you down now. Please cooperate with mommy. You should stay asleep so that you can grow nice and strong. Ok, baby girl?"

Olivia took another deep breath and then placed the baby in the crib. She took a step back holding her breath for a second. She waited to see if Ava would stir. When she didn't Olivia placed a blanket over her sleeping newborn. She picked up her end of the baby monitor and left the room.

When she walked into the kitchen Fitz looked up from what he was doing. His face registered shock at seeing her without the baby in her arms.

He asked, "She allowed you to put her down?"

She smiled, and replied, "She did. I just knew she was going to wake back up, but she didn't."

Fitz was cutting sandwiches in half, as Karen used the apple corer/slicer to core and slice the apples. She arranged them on a plate. Fitz arranged the sandwiches on a plate and they both walked the plates over to the kitchen table.

Olivia said, "This is a great snack for four in the morning."

Karen said, "Liv, I hope you're not trying to watch your figure. You just gave birth four days ago and I can already tell that you're well on your way to bouncing back."

Olivia smiled at Karen. She said, "Thanks, Kare. I really appreciate that. My body doesn't feel the same anymore. I know that's because of what I just went through giving birth, but still I feel, I guess you can say out of sorts."

Karen smiled and said, "But, you look amazing. Don't worry, Liv. I can already tell that your bounce back is about to be epic."

Olivia chuckled at Karen. Fitz said, "What? I understood none of what you just said, Kare."

Olivia and Karen both looked at Fitz and laughed.

Teddy cut across the laughter and asked, "Can I eat all the apples?"

Fitz laughed at his son. Apples were Teddy's favorite fruit. If they allowed him, he would probably only eat apples. Fitz said, "How about we share with Kare and Liv."

Teddy sat quietly for a moment. Obviously considering his options. Getting him to share could sometimes be a task. After a moment he said, "Ok, daddy. We always have to share with the girls."

Olivia smiled at that Teddy, and then looked at Fitz with a raised eyebrow. She asked, "So you're turning him into a little charmer like you."

Fitz gave her his most charming smile, and raised his eyebrows jokingly. Both Olivia and Karen laughed at his antics.

Fitz was in heaven. The only thing that could make things better was if his son Jerry were alive. He missed Jerry like crazy. He tried not to think about it on most days. However, it was in the happiest moments like now, when it hit him hard.

Here he was with his wife. A woman that he loved more than life itself. His newborn daughter sleeping peacefully in her nursery, and his two older children. They all sat around the kitchen table snacking and joking like it wasn't four in the morning. Like they hadn't been awakened from their slumber by an unhappy newborn. Yes, all that was missing was his son Jerry.

Fitz wasn't sure that life would have turned out exactly like this had Jerry lived, but he really wished his son was still living.

Olivia looked over at Fitz and noticed the far away look on his face. She touched his hand and said in a low voice, "Babe, what's the matter?"

Karen laughed out loudly at something her baby brother said. Fitz looked at Olivia and said, "I'm just sitting here thinking about Jerry. I miss him. I wish he was here."

Olivia squeezed his hand and gave him a sad smile. Whenever Fitz mentioned Jerry she automatically felt guilty. It was her father that took his son away from him. She couldn't help but feel partially responsible. If he hadn't been romantically involved with her, then his son would still be alive.

Fitz noticed Olivia getting a far away look of her own. He squeezed her hand and said, "Ah, don't do that Livvie. I don't blame you. I love you. I miss him. However, what we have right now in this moment is beautiful too. It'll be ok. He's in a good place. You just have to keep reminding yourself of that, ok?"

Olivia smiled and said, "Ok."

Fitz stood collecting what was left of their late night snack. He said, "Ok. Let's try this sleep thing again!"

 **A/N: I hope that you guys enjoy the start of this story. I'm thinking about having this ready for our Scandalless Thursday. Now go have a peanut butter sandwich with apples on the side. Teddy has given me a craving.**


	3. Some Things Never Change

Chapter 3

"Mellie do you hear yourself," Fitz said into the phone as calmly as possible.

He was having a conversation with Mellie about Teddy. School was about to start for the fall, and there was an orientation at Teddy's school. The problem was that it was at the same time as a doctor's appointment for Ava.

Mellie sighed. She said, "Fitz, I knew that this whole you and Olivia having a baby thing would cause problems. I understand you have another child, and I'm happy for you and Olivia. I'm glad Olivia gets to experience motherhood, but now it's interfering with my child, and I don't appreciate it."

Fitz ran his hand over his face, stifling a loud sigh in the process. "Mellie. I am there for my children. Always. Don't try and behave as if that isn't true. If Ava, my daughter who was born prematurely. Who probably should've stayed in the hospital longer, but her father is rich and pulled some strings, didn't have an appointment with the doctor I wouldn't miss Teddy's orientation. Teddy's orientation is not health related. So unfortunately, I won't be able to attend."

He could hear Mellie release a breath. He braced himself for her next statement. She said, "I never thought that I would see the day when you would choose something over your children."

Fitz rolled his eyes and said, "Ava is my child as well. I am not choosing anything over Teddy. I am prioritizing. Geraldine is very capable of going to that orientation."

"I just don't see why Olivia can't go to your baby's appointment. I mean she's on maternity leave for a reason. If she's not going to do maternal things, then she can come back to work, and I can go to Teddy's Orientation," Mellie ranted.

Fitz narrowed his eyes. He gritted his teeth asking, "Is this what this is about? You're upset because your Chief of staff is on leave? You a woman, a mother, is upset that another woman and/or mother is on maternity leave because it's not convenient for you? You can be such a piece of work at times. Olivia is going to the appointment. I am going as well because when it comes to Ava's health, Teddy's health, or Karen's health I prefer to hear things first hand. I don't want to be relayed the information at a later date, and/or time. I know that's how we did things with our children, but I am trying to do better this time around."

Mellie snorted. She said, "Olivia is a great note taker. I am sure she can relay to you word for word what the doctor says."

Fitz didn't know why he was still on the phone arguing with Mellie. He said, "You think you're so funny. However, I'm going to that appointment. This is Olivia's first child she has never done this before. She doesn't know what questions to ask. I am going. I'm going for my wife, and my child. Geraldine is the nanny to the President's son. She too is very capable of taking great notes, and relaying any pertinent information. Goodbye, Mellie."

Fitz disconnected the call. He stretched out on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling. The whole time Olivia had been pregnant Mellie hadn't been a problem. He couldn't understand why all of a sudden she was being unreasonable.

Olivia walked into the family room carrying Ava as she gently patted the baby's back to coax a burp out of her. She looked at the distressed look on her husband's face. She sat next to where he was on the sofa and asked, "What's up with you?"

Focusing on both Olivia, and Ava, Fitz said, "Nothing just speaking with Mellie about a scheduling conflict."

"Oh," Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Fitz shook his head. He said, "Don't worry about it. Does she need to do the other side after she burps?"

At that moment Ava let out a burp. Olivia rubbed her daughter's back, and said to her, "There you go. That's a good baby girl."

She looked at Fitz with squinted eyes, and said, "Ah, don't do that. What kind of scheduling conflict you two have? You know that I have her schedule. I can move some things around. You can call Abby too, if you're against me doing anything."

Fitz smiled at his wife. He loved to see Olivia this way. Her face was void of makeup, and her hair wasn't straight. She had washed it, and left it in it's naturally curly state. She looked so young, and carefree. That's all he ever wanted for her. He said, "Teddy's orientation is tomorrow at the same time as Ava's appointment. I told her that if she can't make the orientation then she would have to send Geraldine."

Olivia's brows furrowed. She asked, "Why can't she go? It's on her calendar, and she had nothing scheduled for that time."

Fitz's eyes got wide. "Are you sure?"

Olivia nodded, and said, "I can call Abby, and confirm. Actually if you take her I can get my laptop, and look. When she got into office she made it clear to Rachel that she wanted to be present for educational things for Teddy. So there was a bunch of things on his school schedule that we put into her calendar so that Rachel and I knew not to schedule anything during those times. His back to school orientation was one of those things."

Fitz sat up on the sofa reaching for Ava. He said, "Go grab your laptop, Livvie."

Olivia got up and walked into the kitchen to grab her computer. She came back and sat next to Fitz, and a now sleeping Ava. She opened her laptop, and found the file with Mellie's schedule. She turned the computer to Fitz, "Just like I thought. The time is blocked out. I'm going to call Abby, and make sure no changes have been made to her schedule."

Olivia pulled out her phone from the pocket of the cadigan she was wearing. She tapped the screen a few times, and then put the phone on speakerphone. "Hi, Liv. I know you're not bored with Ava already. Why are you calling?"

Olivia chuckled, "Ava doesn't give me the opportunity to be bored. I was calling because I wanted to know if there had been any changes made to Mellie's schedule for tomorrow?

Teddy has a thing for school, and it's supposed to be blocked out, but she said that she can't make it."

Abby replied, "Give me a second. I'm here in Cyrus' office. Let me grab my tablet, and take a look for you."

Olivia looked over at Fitz and winked at him while they waited. She knew for a fact that nothing had changed about Mellie's schedule. Every change was sent to both her, and Abby in her absence. She hadn't received any emails.

Abby said, "Ok, Liv. I'm looking at her schedule, and you're right. The time is blocked out."

Liv smirked at Fitz. To Abby she said, "Thanks, Abby."

Olivia tapped her phone a few more time and then put that call on speaker. Fitz gave her a confused look, and asked, "Who're you calling?'

At that moment a familiar voice answered, "You've reached the office of President Melody Grant. How may I help you?"

Olivia replied, "Hi Rachel. It's Liv, is the President available?"

Rachel answered, "One moment Ms. Pope."

A few moments later Mellie's voice came over the line. "Liv! Don't tell me that you're bored already, and ready to come back to work?"

Olivia chuckled humorlessly. She said, "You've had three children, Mellie. You know that they don't give you a chance to get bored. I can hardly believe that I have the time to be on the phone chatting with you right now."

Mellie was silent for a moment. Then she asked, "What can I do for you, Olivia."

Olivia looked at Fitz. If Mellie was calling her Olivia, and not Liv it meant she knew exactly why Olivia was calling. Olivia said, "Fitz told me that you needed him to attend Teddy's school orientation tomorrow, because you were busy. I wanted to let you know that I checked your calendar, and I called Abby to confirm that time for that important appointment was blocked out. So you're free to go."

Mellie gasped. She asked, "Olivia, you showed Fitz my schedule? That's a breach of protocol."

Rolling her eyes Olivia said, "No I checked your calendar myself, and then I called and confirmed with Abby that no changes had been made to your calendar since I've been gone."

Mellie asked, "Olivia, no disrespect, but this is between Fitz and I. Why didn't he call me back to tell me this information?"

Olivia found all of this amusing. She knew for a fact that Mellie had plenty of things to do. She didn't understand why Mellie was wasting time playing these types of games. She replied, "Well, I'm Teddy's stepmother. I care about his education. I think that it's important that at least one of his parents if not both of them be there for everything. When Fitz told me that you two were having a scheduling conflict, I felt that it was my duty as your Chief of staff, and Teddy's stepmother to try and handle this."

Hearing Olivia refer to herself as her child's stepmother infuriated her. Mellie liked Olivia. She knew that Olivia truly loved Fitz. She knew that her children would always be safe with Olivia. However, she hated that Olivia got to live her life, with the man that she loved. She hated it because as President of the United States of America she didn't get that luxury.

She didn't think it was fair that Olivia broke up her marriage, and then went on to live a happily ever after while she had to sneak her boyfriend in and out of the residence.

To Olivia, Mellie said, "Like I always say, if you have a problem get Olivia Pope on it. Thanks, Olivia."

Olivia could hear the sarcasm dripping from Mellie's voice. She didn't care. She had sent a message to Mellie. She wasn't about to play these jealous ex-wife games with her. Mellie was Olivia's boss, but Mellie also knew that Olivia Pope wasn't one to play with.

Olivia said, "No, problem Madam President. You have a good one, and don't hesitate to call should you need something."

Mellie disconnected the call without saying anything. Olivia looked at Fitz, who was giving her his brightest smile. He said, "You're so sexy when you handle. You better be careful because if you keep fixing in front of me, there will be a few more little Avas running around here."

Olivia chuckled. She said, "I thought we agreed to two?"

Fitz's eyes registered shock. He said, "It's barely been two weeks since you gave birth. You're willing to do this again?"

Olivia stood reaching to take Ava who was sleeping on her father's chest. She shrugged and said, "I can compromise. We're supposed to be living in Vermont with two kids. Since we can't exactly do Vermont right now the least I can do is give you the two babies. I think we should at least wait until Ava's like a year and half, though."

Olivia left the family room with Fitz sitting on the sofa, and his mouth hanging open. His wife, the love of his life never ceased to amaze him.


	4. Late Nights Early Mornings

Chapter 4

Ava was three weeks old. Olivia had thought that by this time she would have had a routine down. She thought that it would've been smooth sailing. The joke was on Olivia. Fitz often joked that baby Ava was just as stubborn as her mother.

Fitz joked, but she didn't see the humor in the joke. Here it was midnight. Instead of sleeping Olivia sat in her bed rocking a fussy Ava. Ava wasn't really crying. It was more whining. The thing was that she only whined when Olivia attempted to put her down. Erica had told her that she had created a monster. When Ava had first been born Olivia found it hard to put her little girl down. Now her little girl never wanted to be put down. She wanted to be held all of the time.

Fitz walked out of their bathroom towel drying his hair. He looked at his wife in bed and laughed. He didn't just laugh. He bent over at the waist and laughed from deep within. He said, "She refuses to go down?"

Olivia glared at him and replied, "I really don't see any humour in this. She got up the first time at five this morning. I've been up ever since. It's almost five again."

Fitz said, "It's not almost five, Livvie. Stop exaggerating."

She gave him a look. She sighed saying, "Five is five hours away. I've been up for nineteen hours."

Fitz came over, and sat next to her. He reached out, and squeezed Ava's foot. Fitz said, "That's why they say for you to sleep when the baby sleeps. You try and do everything. You barely even let me help, and I'm your husband, and her father. You have a nanny. You need to utilize your resources."

Olivia rolled her eyes at her husband, "What do mothers without the same resources as me do?"

Fitz shrugged, "I don't know, and that doesn't matter. You do have the resources. I really try hard not to tell you what to do. I try not to act like a bossy husband, but you're too hard headed for your own damn good."

Olivia was taken aback at his tone. She watched as fitz walked over to the closet, and pulled on a shirt. When he came back he said, "Come on. Meet me in the family room."

Olivia looked at him with her brows furrowed. She asked, "What? Why?

Fitz continued to walk towards their bedroom door. He said, "I'm taking charge of things."

He walked down the hall and knocked on Erica's bedroom door. When she opened it he said, "Could you meet me in the family room for a moment?"

A few moments later, Erica, Olivia, and Fitz sat in the family room. He said, "Ok, Erica I apologize. You have been here for a few weeks, and we have not really utilized your skills. However, that is about to change. Olivia, because you have a nanny to help you does not make you a bad mother. Our daughter will not be confused about who her parents are. Trust me."

Olivia opened her mouth to say something, but Fitz cut her off before she could. "Livvie, I know. I get it, but I can't let you run yourself down. You're trying to do everything for Ava, and the other children when they're here. Then not to mention your micromanagement of Abby. It's too much, and I have to stop this before it gets out of hand."

Olivia placed a receiving blanket down on the sofa and, then laid Ava on top of it. Rubbing her sleeping infants stomach for a second. Then she sat back on the sofa folding her arms across her chest, and crossing her legs.

Fitz said, "So this is how it's going to go. Erica, if it's alright with you we're going to need you to take the night feedings. So you will be responsible for Ava while Olivia is working, and at night. Olivia and I will handle everything else. How does that sound to everyone?"

Erica said, "Yes, sir. Whatever you need. Is that all?"

Fitz smiled at her answering, "Yes, Erica. Thank you."

Erica rose from the sofa. She walked over and picked up Ava, and disappeared down the hall. Olivia continued to sit there without moving. The expression on her face displayed how unhappy she was at the present moment. For Fitz, Olivia's happiness was his main priority. However, in this moment he could care less. This was for her own good.

Fitz didn't feel like arguing with his wife. So instead of sticking around for the confrontation he turned and disappeared down the hall as well. He was going to bed.

A few moments later after settling into bed Olivia entered their bedroom. He could see the fury in her eyes. He knew that she was about to start. Sleep wasn't going to come as soon as he thought.

He watched as she paced back and forth. He knew that she was thinking. When she was in deep thought she paced back and forth. When she was upset she paced in circles. He felt good that she wasn't pacing circles. He had decided he wasn't going to say anything. He decided that he would wait to hear what she had to say before responding. He was tired, and it was late. He didn't want to escalate things with Olivia if he didn't have to.

Olivia stopped pacing, and looked at him. "Fitz you can't do that. I am your partner. I am your teammate. You can't just make decisions without speaking with me first. I know that you are Ava's father, but I'm her mother, and if somehow there is a screw up, no one will look at you. Unfortunately people expect you to screw up. They will look at me. Ava's mother. Then add on top of that the fact that I am Olivia Pope. Everyone would love to see me fail. People resent me. If I turn out to be a horrible mother, they will eat it up."

Fitz sat up. He said, "Olivia the only person you need to prove yourself to is Ava. You don't have to prove yourself to the world, to me, or to anyone else. Only Ava. Trust me, Ava isn't going to think that she has a horrible mother simply because you got help from a nanny. It's unrealistic to think you'd do it all by yourself. You are the right hand to the President. That's a huge job. She will understand that you needed help. I mean if you think about it by the time it matters you will no longer be in the White House, and you'll likely have a little more time for her. I am not saying that we allow our nanny to raise our child. I am simply asking you to allow her to make things a little easier for you."

Olivia walked over to her side of the bed. She crawled in looking at her husband. "You're right, Fitz. I know that you are, but it's not so much about what you did. It's more so about how you went about doing it. You just told me how things were going to go. I think that it should have been a discussion that we had."

Fitz said, "There is nothing more that I wanted than to discuss things with you, but Olivia are you forgetting that you can be difficult from time to time. You are so busy trying to hold everything together, and trying to fix everything that I'm not allowed to offer suggestions."

Olivia looked at him. Was this conversation a lot deeper than what she assumed they were speaking about? Here he was telling her that she sometimes behaved irrationally, and that she made it difficult to communicate with her at times.

She asked, "How long have you been finding it hard to discuss things with me."

Fitz shook his head. He said, "Livvie, I'm not complaining."

"No, Fitz. I want to know. We should always be able to go to one another and discuss things. Open communication is key to a healthy relationship. So when," Olivia asked, pleading with Fitz.

He answered, "You're a powerful woman. Always have been, and always will be. Once you decide on something it's your way, or no way. Because of this it can sometimes be difficult to get you to listen to anyone else. You're so used to fixing, and always being right that you don't always allow for the views of others. I get you, and I understand all of this, but I also need to know when to step in. That's what I did tonight. I've been trying to tell you to calm down some, and allow for help. However, you weren't having it."

Olivia nodded her head. She said, "I don't think that you fully understand why I am so against help."

He looked at her. He was tired. They were wasting time. They could be sleeping, and here she was talking around in circles. He said, "Livvie, you just explained that. I told you it doesn't matter what other people think."

Olivia shook her head saying, "It's not just that. It's more than that. I want Ava's life to be as normal as possible. Being raised by nannies isn't normal."

Fitz rubbed at his tired eyes. He said, "Ava isn't normal. She isn't normal, and never will be. Her father used to be President of the United States. Her mother is currently Chief of staff to the President of the United States. That means that normal went out of the window at conception."

Olivia stared at Fitz. All of a sudden she started crying. This was hard. Way harder than she could have ever dreamt. It was like there was no good answer. She cried and cried, She was completely inconsolable. Fitz pulled her into his arms, and let her cry, rubbing her back.

When she quieted down some, Fitz asked, "Why are you crying, Livvie?"

She said, "I don't really know. I just feel overwhelmed. It's all just too much. I don't know if I can do this. I want to do it. I want to be a great mother, but look at who my mother is. What in the hell do I know about being a good mother. I'm afraid. I don't want her going through anything near what I went through. I don't want her going through anything near what you went through. I want her growing up knowing that she is loved, and adored by her parents. I just want to be a good mother. I don't have an example. I'm not used to struggling. I'm great at everything that I put my mind to."

Fitz knew what Olivia was going through. Olivia's hormones were off balance, and she was feeling it all out in the open. Fitz appreciated the sight. He hated that his wife had to experience this, but he was glad that she was.

Olivia could be emotionally stoic at times. So the fact that she was feeling, was a great thing. He knew that she probably wasn't happy about it. She thought that feelings were weaknesses. She wasn't weak. She was the strongest, most resilient person that he knew.

Fitz pulled her closer to him. He kissed her forehead saying, "Babe you want it so bad. I know that you'll do just fine. We're going to let Erica help us out. You're going to catch up on sleep. You'll be able to think more rationally, and you'll feel better, once you sleep."


	5. Parent's First Night Out

**A/N: Hi, everyone. I know I'm not updating as quickly as I did with "The Final Try". I just went back to work from the holidays, and it's been a bit rough getting back into the swing of writing, teaching, parenting, and wifing. (lol) I am going to try and do better. I want to know what happens as the story unfolds as well. This story is getting off to a slow start (even in my own opinion). We'll pick up soon. This update, though is inspired by Kerry Washington Asomugha and Nnamdi Asomugha at the Golden Globes. She was so beautiful, and eloquent, and he was so dapper as per the usual, that I decided I wanted to write about Olivia Pope, and Fitzgerald Grant on the red carpet slaying. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Olivia stood in her bedroom looking at herself in the floor length mirror. She would never admit it out loud, but she was feeling a bit self-conscious. She was dressed in a beautiful emerald green dress. It was long with a train that was embroidered with Swarovski crystals. The bodice was fitted and strapless with a sweetheart neckline. Olivia's breast were fuller from nursing than they had been before she had gotten pregnant, so the subtle cleavage she displayed did its job of making her feel womanly. There was a slit up the left side of the gown that stopped halfway up Olivia's thigh. The dress didn't really reveal much, but Olivia was worried that she looked a little bloated.

Mellie was having a gala at the White House to celebrate being able to do what the president's before her couldn't do. Getting the Nuclear Peace Treaty signed. It was Fitz's idea that they go to the gala as sort of a date night. Olivia agreed. She knew that the media had a lot of questions about her, Fitz and their newborn baby girl. Olivia felt that it was best to answer those questions now, so that the press would leave it alone and move on to other things. Olivia was due to return to her role as Chief of staff in about two weeks. Although, Olivia would be taking Ava to work with her, Fitz still felt it important for Olivia to start getting a feel for being away from their infant.

She turned around, and walked into their bathroom. She said, "Fitz, I don't feel like this is a good idea. Maybe you should go ahead without me."

Fitz shook his head saying, "Nope, that's out of the question. We are going to this gala, and we are going to enjoy it."

She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She eventually said, "Fitz, are you sure that this dress doesn't make me look bloated in my midsection?"

Fitz met her eyes in the mirror. He wanted to laugh at her. However, he had been here before. He knew what was happening. Olivia was six weeks postpartum, and not only did that make her a bit unstable mentally, she also wanted her body back. However, as far as he was concerned her body was back, and better than ever. Yes it was a little fuller than before, but it was full in all the right places, and in all the right ways. Olivia had nothing to be concerned about. She was looking good.

He appreciated that Mellie was the mother of his children, so he would never actually say this to her, but Olivia's body was snapping back into shape far more quickly than Mellie's ever had. To Olivia he said, "Babe, you look beautiful. You look sexy. Actually if you weren't still recovering from giving birth I would be continuing our ritual of getting you out of the dress before we leave for the event."

Olivia gave Fitz a look. She said, "Babe, I'm healed."

Fitz handed Olivia his cufflinks so that she could insert them. He said, "What? Since when?"

Fastening his cuffs Olivia replied, "A couple days ago. Remember I had a doctor's appointment? She cleared me."

Fitz stared at his wife incredulously. He said, "You mean to tell me that you've been holding out on me, Olivia Pope?"

Olivia smirked at him saying, "Well, I wanted tonight to end with something special."

Fitz removed his cufflinks, placing them on the marble countertop. He said in a serious tone, "Olivia, take that dress off. Now, before I do it. We both know I might not be as delicate."

Olivia giggled turning to walk out of the bathroom, "Fitz, we're leaving. In ten minutes. I'm going to see my baby before we leave."

Fitz stopped her from fleeing by taking hold of her arm. He said, "Olivia. Take. Off. Your. Dress." Kissing her neck and shoulders to punctuate each word.

Olivia flushed. She would give anything to be with her husband that way, but their daughter was awake, as was their nanny, and Olivia really wanted to spend a few moments with her infant before they left her alone with the nanny for the first time. Olivia had been to the White House about two, or three times during her maternity leave. However, both times she had taken Ava with her. Olivia was a bit antsy tonight, because this was going to be her first time being away from her daughter. It scared her because when Ava got really upset she would only calm when she was in her mother's arms. Olivia couldn't bare the thought that Ava would become inconsolable while she was out partying. However, this was a big achievement for Mellie. She wanted to take part in some of the festivities. She had missed the actual treaty signing because it had happened the day after she had given birth.

She turned to her husband. "Babe, I really want to, but Erica's awake, and so is Ava. I want to spend a few moments with her before we leave. I'm still not exactly comfortable with leaving her, but unfortunately I am going to have to leave her at some point, so I might as well start trying it now."

Fitz sighed letting his wife go. He love Olivia, and Olivia as a mother was even more loveable. He would never do anything to stand in the way of Olivia mothering, but he and Olivia had never went this long without sex, unless they were broken up. If they were together it didn't matter that they both had busy careers. It hadn't mattered that he had a wife, and children. They always found the time to be with one another intimately. He missed that. He wanted his wife. He made a vow that when they returned from the gala that he was going to have her.

He put his cufflinks back on. He slipped into his jacket, and took one final look in the mirror. He couldn't understand how his wife had just rejected him. He was looking mighty fine. If he said so himself. He left his bedroom in search of Olivia. He walked into Ava's nursery and saw Olivia with a burping cloth thrown over her shoulder as she held their daughter singing "Are You Sleeping" softly to her. Fitz could see his youngest child as she fell asleep against her mother's shoulder. He would never get over seeing Olivia this way. He always knew that she had it in her, but to actually witness it was breathtaking. He hated to interrupt, but they needed to get going. He said, "Baby, it's time to go."

Olivia turned towards his voice. She looked at him. The look in her eyes said, that she wasn't going. Fitz walked into the room, and removed Ava from her mother's arms. He placed her in her crib, and grabbed Olivia by the hand. When they stepped into the hall. He said, "It's going to be ok, Livvie."

They were pretty quiet during the ride to the White House. When they arrived Fitz noticed a red carpet with reporters lined up on either side. He said, "I didn't know that Mellie did all of this. Did you want to enter a different way, or did you want to wait until this was over?"

Olivia as checking her makeup one final time. She said, "Yeah, this was my idea. Sort of like my re-entrance back into society. I wanted to get it over with so that when I come back to work, I won't be hounded with questions about us, and Ava."

The car stopped and someone opened the door. Fitz stepped out of the car and turned back offering his hand to Olivia. She stepped out of the car, and they were immediately almost blinded by the flashbulbs that went off.

Reporters called their names. They turned here and there smiling and posing for photos. They walked down the red carpet. Stopping occasionally to do short interviews with reporters of Olivia's predetermined choosing.

They stopped at Noah. He greeted them, "Ms. Pope. President Grant. You two look lovely. I'm not sure that I believe that Ms. Pope just gave birth a few short weeks ago. How are you two doing with a newborn at home?"

Olivia smiled. She said, "It's an adjustment. It was terribly hard for me to be here tonight. I didn't want to leave her. Fitz practically had to pry her out of my arms to get me here."

Fitz laughed, and said, "No, she's being very honest. You know how you put down your baby, and then tiptoe out the room so that you won't wake them. Had to move with that same type of precision to get her out of the nursery, and the house."

Noah asked, "So what will the vibe be when you all enter the White House? You know with you and the President's ex husband being married, and now parents to a newborn?"

Olivia knew this was coming, and this is exactly what she wanted to get out of the way before she returned to work. She answered, "Oh, it'll be our usual vibe. Everyone here loves Ava. I've been here a couple of times during my maternity leave, and everyone falls all over her. Mellie, Fitz, and I have a great relationship. Not only do I work for Mellie, but Fitz and Mellie have two children. So we are all coparents. We are friends so that our children can have the best environment. I'm sure President Grant is going have questions about us leaving Ava behind, and she'll want to see the latest photos."

Fitz smiled at his wife. She was completely in her element. He was the former President, but he didn't need to say a word. All he had to do was smile, and nod. His brilliant wife had everything under control.

Noah then asked, "So how did you all decided on Abby to fill in for you during your maternity leave?"

"Oh that was easy. Abby was Fitz's Chief of staff. So she knows the job well. Then she's one of my closest friends. So we communicate well. Mellie and I both knew that we could count on Abby to be the proper liaison in my absence," Olivia said, with a smile. Then she followed up with, "She's Ava's godmother, so she's practically at my house visiting Ava, and bringing things to get my approval like every other day."

Olivia, and Fitz continued down the red carpet. By the time they made it to the party Olivia was ready to go. She had done what she had come to do. She had showed her face in public. She had spoken about her newborn, and her new marriage. So now when she returned to work the focus would no longer be on her. The media could focus on things that were really important.

Mellie would soon be reaching first anniversary as president. She had accomplished so much. Free college, and now the Nuclear Peace Treaty. Olivia was pleased. However, she understood that her relationship with Fitz could overshadow that because Fitz was Mellie's ex husband. Olivia understood that some narratives you couldn't rewrite. Sometimes you had to navigate through them, but you had to pick the correct time to do so. So she had calculated everything, and she had decided that now would be perfect. They could talk about it all they wanted right now. By the time they started polling for Mellie's first year in office her and Fitz would be old news.

Olivia, and Fitz enjoyed a night talking with their friends, and colleagues. They showed off pictures of baby Ava, and texted back and forth with Erica, checking in constantly. Fitz hardly left Olivia's side. He knew that at the first indication that she was ready to leave he would be dragging her out the door. He had plans for his Livvie.


	6. Reunited And It Feels So Good

**A/N: This update was hard to write because the fact that Scandal is ending is just too real for me, but I persevered to the end. Lol. I wanted to warn you all that this chapter is extremely racey. You should read at your own risk.**

Chapter 6

Olivia said, "I need to go pump before my boobs explode. I'm going to my office. I will text you when I'm done, and you can meet me at the car."

Fitz looked at his wife's breasts. He knew that he shouldn't be turned on, but he couldn't help himself. Sex with Olivia was just that good. All rational thought went right out of the window. He said, "I can go with you to help. How are you going to get your breasts out of your dress anyway?"

Olivia looked at her husband and smiled. She loved this man, and the not so subtle ways that he attempted to get her undressed. She replied, "I have everything under control. Don't you worry. I'll text you."

Olivia left the ballroom, and walked to her office. It was weird being in the west wing with it being so quiet. She walked into her office. There was very proof that Abby was now the occupant of the office. She appreciated the fact that Abby hadn't tried to take over her office in her absence. The only thing of Abby's in the office was a digital frame on Olivia's desk that was full of photos of Ava. Olivia didn't mind that at all. She had one herself that she was going to put in that spot once she returned to work in two weeks.

Olivia pulled out her breast pump, and unzipped the side zipper of her dress. When choosing her dress for the evening a side zipper had been the requirement. That way she could get to her breast easier. Underneath her gown she wore a strapless longline bra in the same color as her skin, that stopped at her waist. She just hoped she was able to remove her breasts enough to attach the breast pump without having to remove the whole thing. If she had to remove the whole thing she would have to call either Abby, or her husband to help her back into it, and if Fitz came she knew they'd never leave the White House.

Olivia managed to lift her breasts out, and attach the breast pump to each breast. Olivia was glad that she had decided to get double breast pumps instead of single breast pumps. She was a busy woman, and she didn't have time to be doing one breast at a time. It took her about a good fifteen minutes to empty both breast.

She had packed up the pump, and the breast milk, and now she was trying to get back into her clothing when she heard her office door open. She knew who it was without even looking up. What was Fitz doing in her office? She thought that she had been clear that he was to meet her at the car when she texted him.

She looked up at him still situating her boobs back into her bra with the nursing pads. She said, "Hi."

He smiled closing the door and locking it. He said, "Hi."

She was in trouble. She knew it. She didn't attempt to pull her dress into place. There was no way she was making it out of the White House without one round of sex. There was nowhere to run. Her husband had that look in his eye. He was hungry for her. He was the predator, and she was his prey. His willing prey, because to be honest even if she could escape she wouldn't want to. She missed being with her husband intimately. It had been long enough. It was time to put an end to this.

He said, "I thought I'd come to see if you needed some help."

Olivia gulped. Deciding not to play dumb, Olivia unzipped her dress fully, and stepped out of it. She stood before him in her nude longline bra, and a lacy nude thong, and her pink suede Louboutins. Fitz couldn't believe the vision of loveliness before him. Her hair was long and shiny falling past her shoulders stopping at the top of her breasts.

Fitz removed his jacket throwing it across the back of a chair. He then pulled his shirt from his pants, and started unbuttoning it. When he was done. He pulled off his cufflinks, and stuffed them into his pocket. He then took the shirt off, throwing it with his jacket to fully reveal his hard, hair covered abs. It was Olivia's turn to admire him.

He then toed off his shoes, as he undid his belt, and then his pants. He removed both his his boxer briefs and his pants in one swift motion. Olivia felt as if she was about two good seconds from drooling. Seeing her man in all his magnificent glory. Here he was standing before her fully nude, and fully erect. How could he be so at attention, when she hadn't even touched him yet?

Fitz walked over to where Olivia stood beside her desk. He pulled her into his arms. He whispered into her ear. I need to see all of that sexy body of your's, Livvie. Take off your clothes."

A chill ran up Olivia's spine. Him saying those words to her was everything. It transported her back to the first time that she and Fitz had made love. Only this time he was completely hers, and she was completely his. Olivia reached her arms behind her, and undid the seven clasps that ran along her spine allowing the garment to fall to the floor. Then she hooked her fingers in to the waistband of her thong, and pulled it off. She stood there in her pumps only.

Fitz couldn't help but stare. He could feel his length getting harder, and firmer. It started to throb. He couldn't stop himself taking it in his hand. He noticed that the gesture caused Olivia to lick her lips, and her eyes to darken.

Fitz took a step forward pulling his wife to him. He took her lips in a searing hot kiss. The feeling of her now larger breast pressed against his chest was unbelievable. He reached around to grab a handful of her ass, which was also now a bit fuller, but in the most delicious way.

Olivia moaned into his mouth at the way he was caressing her. She didn't know if he was touching her any differently, or if she was just extra sensitive to his touch because she had been missing his touch on her body.

It wasn't that they hadn't touched. They had actually come close to having sex on several occasions. When dry humping like a couple of horny teens wasn't quite enough. Olivia also made sure to take care of her husband's needs as often as possible orally, but Fitz's favorite way to orgasm was by being buried deep within his wife. Olivia couldn't say she blamed him. Having him inside her was quite the experience.

That's why when she felt her husbands fingers at her core she shook her head and stepped away from him. She walked around her desk moving her chair to the side. She leaned over the desk placing one knee up on the desk, thankful for her flexibility. She looked over at her husband invitingly as he rounded the desk as quickly as possible.

Fitz didn't know what he had done to deserve this, or with this woman, but he did know he would enjoy every moment. He needed to get himself in control so instead of diving in head first, he crouched down behind her, and dived in tongue first.

At the first touch of his wet tongue on her most intimate part Olivia moaned, "Fitz!"

Hearing his name fall from her lips was everything. It made him more determined than ever to give her all of the pleasure she could stand. By the look of the one leg that was still planted on the floor she couldn't stand much more. Her leg was shaking. He couldn't help himself. He reached out a hand and caressed her trembling thigh.

Fitz stood taking himself in his hand once again. He gave himself a few firm strokes before he placed the head of his erection at Olivia's opening. He hadn't even pushed into her yet, and the feel of her wetness had him ready to exploded. He looked down to view the sights in front of him.

Big mistake. He should have never looked down. He could feel himself grow stiffer at the sight of his Livvie bent over the desk this way with her one leg supporting her, and the other bent on top of the desk. He couldn't wait any longer. He pushed all the way into her with one hard thrust. He stilled himself for a moment to allow her time to adjust to his invasion.

Olivia reached a hand down between her center and the desk and started rubbing her clit. She panted, "Fitz, now! I need you to move now."

He didn't need any further urging. He started stroking into her. He started out with slow, long deep strokes. He wanted to make sure that she felt every inch of his thick engorged erection. She was so tight, and she was so wet. The slow torture didn't last long.

In the next moment his pace picked up. His strokes were fast and hard. Olivia removed her hand from her pussy. She searched the desk with her hands looking for anything to grab on to.

She was moaning loudly. The sounds like music to Fitz's ears. The leg that was up on the desk started to catch cramp. Olivia moaned, "Baby. Baby. Babe. Wait… Let me switch legs. She lowered the one leg to the floor, and then put the other up on the desk with Fitz buried deep inside her the whole entire time.

Once she was situated Fitz started with his strokes again. Hard quick thrusts that had his Livvie moaning and cursing. This was home. This was what home felt like. Being inside this woman, giving her pleasure, and taking his own. This was everything, and then some.

He heard Olivia say, "Ouch, Oh…"

He immediately stood still. He said, "Am I hurting you?"

She replied, "Oh, please don't stop. You are hurting me, but in the most exquisite way."

His Livvie never backed down from rough sex. Actually for her the rougher the better. He gave her a few more long hard strokes. Pausing in between each stroke to let the sting subside. He then randomly pulled out.

Olivia moaned in protest. He slapped her on her backside and said, "I want you to ride me, Livvie."

He walked over to the sofa in her office, and sat down with his legs spread wide. She followed him over, and straddled his lap, taking his erection into the palm of her hand. She sank down on to his cock taking him all the way inside. Her head fell back, and her mouth dropped open.

Fitz had never done illicit drugs, but he imagined, that if this was how it felt to be high, then he understood completely why there were so many drug addicts in the world. He reached his large hands around to cup Olivia's bare ass. He helped to guide her up and down his cock.

In the next moment he noticed that Olivia was getting close to her breaking point. She was bouncing on him, and her movements were getting less controlled. Controlled, or not it still felt amazing to him, and watching her breasts bounce with her movements was pushing him that much closer over the edge. He took ahold of her hips to still her and he drove up into her with several quick, but hard thrusts. Soon they both collapsed breathing like they had just run a marathon.

Olivia placed a kiss on the side of his neck. She said, "That was worth the wait!"

He smiled and said, "It really was."

She ran her tongue down the side of his neck and asked, "How are we going to get home? My insides are liquid. There is absolutely no way I can move."

Fitz laughed. He knew what she meant, because he felt the exact same way.


	7. Just When You Think You're Good

Chapter 7

The next morning Olivia sat on her sofa folding up Ava's laundry. She had a piping hot cup of tea sitting on the coffee table, and Ave slept in her Fisher-Price Infant to Toddler Rocker. Olivia was still on cloud nine from the night before.

She and Fitz had lounged around her office for about an hour after their explosive sex. They were finally able to get up, get dressed, and make their way home. Once they had gotten home they had checked in on their sleeping baby, and then went to the shower for another round.

Fitz had bent her so many different ways that she was good and sore all over. However, she wouldn't change a thing. She had been worried, that sex between them would change, or that he would even lose interest in her body. That was not hardly the case. Fitz seemed even more enthusiastic than usually. This did wonders for Liv's ego.

It was a Saturday, and Fitz had went out with Marcus to a brunch with some donors. This was Erica's weekend off, so she was out visiting friends, and running personal errands.

It was just her and her favorite girl. She was considering calling Abby so that they could go visit Quinn who had given birth to her baby girl, Robin about two weeks ago.

Olivia was in the process of putting the folded burping cloths into the laundry basket when her doorbell rang. Her secret service agent announced that Abby was at the door. Olivia instructed him to let her in.

Olivia looked up when Abby entered the family, "Abby, what are you doing here?"

Abby opened her purse and pulled out a small plastic ziploc baggie. She placed it on the coffee table. She then sat her purse on the coffee table and reached down to unsnap Ava from the rocker, and pick her up.

Olivia reached for the baggie while saying to Abby, "Please don't wake up my child. It took me a while to get her settled."

She studied the contents of the baggie. It was a nursing pad and one of Fitz's cufflinks. Olivia blushed and looked at Abby. She said, "What?"

"Don't what me Olivia Carolyn Pope. What did you do in my office last night," Abby asked.

Olivia said, "You mean my office? That is my office. Who knows how long that stuff could've been in there."

Abby smirked saying, "Something tells me that it hasn't been that long. One, your office is always immaculate. Which is why I noticed these items strewn across the room. Two, you've been in the White House since you've given birth, but I don't remember you nursing, or pumping in your office. There was once in the oval, but that's all I have. Thee, you went missing last night, and I asked your husband where you were, and he said that you went to your office to pump. So yeah. I think this is from last night."

Olivia shrugged, "There you go. I was in _**my**_ office pumping and I guess I lost one of my nursing pads."

Abby shook her head saying, "And the cufflink?"

Olivia stood walking towards the kitchen to make Abby a cup of tea, "He came to check on me, and started helping me situated. It must have gotten caught on something, and fell off."

Abby followed Olivia carrying a still sleeping Ava. She said, "Olivia you're gross. I know that it's your office and all, but I have to work in there for the next two weeks. I'm going to have to have that place disinfected."

Olivia put the tea kettle on the stove, and turned on the gas stove. She laughed at Abby saying, "Abby, it's ok. It's just me and Fitz. Not some strangers. We're both clean. Plus if Fitz's bodily fluids are good enough for me, they're ok for you too."

Abby looked at her best friend with the most disgusted look ever. Olivia doubled over in laughter. She was careful not to be too loud, so that she wouldn't wake Ava. "I'm joking Abby. I'm sorry. We didn't mean for that happen. We certainly didn't mean to gross you out. I actually told fitz not to come to the west wing. He was supposed to stay at the party, and I was going to text him to meet me at the car when I was finished. So you can blame him next time you see him."

Olivia took down a ceramic mug for Abby. Abby prepped her tea while she waited for the hot water.

Liv said, "I wish you wouldn't pick her up every time you came over. You know she always has a problem with wanting to be held all the time."

Abby leaned her neck back to peer at the sleeping baby on her shoulder. She watched as Olivia left the room, and hen returned with the baby's rocker. Abby reluctantly placed the baby back down and strapped her back in. She turned to Olivia as Liv poured hot water into her mug. She said, "I don't know how you resist holding all day, and night."

Olivia said, "Because I've been up at nights when she refuses to stay asleep whenever I attempt to put her down. Have a few sleepless nights, and you'll learn to not pick her up really quickly. How's David?"

Abby answered, "David is David."

Olivia raised an eyebrow at her friend asking, "Are you two talking anymore about your future?"

Abby shrugged saying, "Things are good the way they are right now."

At that moment Olivia's phone rang. Olivia rolled her eyes. Abby asked, "Who is it?"

Olivia said, "My mom."

Abby said, "I thought that you, and your parents were on good terms. After all, they were there when you gave birth."

Olivia rolled her eyes again picking up the phone from counter. She said, "It's Eli, and Maya. What exactly is good?"

Olivia tapped the phone and put it to her ear. "Hi, mom."

"Livvie, why is it so hard to get in contact with you when you're supposed to be on maternity leave? How is my grandbaby," Maya said when Olivia answered the phone.

Rolling her eyes to the ceiling Olivia said, "Technically I'm on leave, but I've still been working some. Ava is fine. She's getting big. Mom, I have company. Did you need something?"

Maya said, "Well, your father, and I are leaving in about a month. We were thinking we for the next few weeks until we leave, that we could have sunday dinner. You know as a family."

Olivia would never understand the Popes new found love and respect for family. Liv said, "Well, mom. We can do a couple of the weeks, but every other weekend it's our turn to have Fitz's children."

Maya said, "It's no worries. They can have dinner with us. They're family too."

Olivia didn't say anything. She just looked at Abby in shock.

Abby couldn't hear Maya's end of the conversation so she mouthed, "What?"

Olivia finally responded to Maya, "Well, let me speak with Fitz, and I'll get back to you." To lessen the sting of not giving her mother a straight answer she said, "How's dad?"

Maya answered, "Your father is being Eli. He is off tending to his dinosaur bones."

Olivia held the bridge of her new, and said, "Yeah, that sounds like dad. Mom, I hear Ava, stirring. I'm going to speak with Fitz when he returns, and get back with by this evening."

Maya said, "That sounds good. Kiss little Ava Alexis for Nana. I'll speak with you later."

Olivia disconnected the call, and dropped her phone on the counter. Abby stared at her friend. When a minute had passed, and Liv still hadn't offered an explanation she asked, "What happened, Liv? What did she want?"

Olivia took a deep breath, and said, "They are leaving soon, and they want to have a couple weekly dinners before they leave. So I told her that we could do some of the weeks, but that Karen, and Teddy are with us every other weekend. This woman said that Karen, and Teddy could have dinner with us too, because they're family too. I mean in a normal family that would be the case. However, This is Maya, and Eli. Not only that, but Eli had Karen, and Teddy's older brother killed. It's bad enough that Ava has to be subjected to them. Why should Karen and Teddy have to go through that? So I told her that I would have to speak with Fitz. I'm pretty sure he'll say no."

Abby chuckled saying, "I don't know, Liv. He seems pretty cool with having Eli, and Maya in Ava's life. We both know that he loves all of his children the same. He might not have a problem with them being around Karen, and Teddy."

Olivia took a moment to think about what Abby said. "Shit, you might be right. You know he's all forgiving. Damnit Abby! You know what?"

Abby gave Olivia a skeptical look, "What?"

"Fitz might not have a problem with it, but I know who will," Olivia said.

Abby asked, "Who?"

Olivia said, "Mellie. She hates both of my parents. It's amazing that she still deals with me considering how much she loathes my parents."

Abby replied, "You're right. She doesn't care for either of your parents. However, Fitz isn't going to ask for her permission."

Olivia nodded saying, "You're right. He won't. That's where you come in."

Abby shook her head, "No, Olivia! I'm not getting involved with the three of you."

Olivia continued despite Abby's protests, "All you have to do is casually mention the dinner with the kids and my parents, and trust me Mellie will handle the rest."

Abby shook her head, "I don't know, Liv. I really don't want to get involved in your coparenting situation."

Olivia said, "You're not really getting involved, Abby. You're just making casual conversation with your boss, and the rest has nothing at all to do with you."

"Fitz might get upset with me for getting involved," Abby reasoned. She didn't want to do anything to get on Fitz's bad side. He barely tolerated her presence since the incident that had happened towards the end of his Presidency. He mainly dealt with her because she was Olivia's best friend. However, she had a feeling that if he felt as if she was meddling in his life, that he might not be as kind.

Liv rebutted, "Don't worry about that. When he speaks with me about it, I'll talk to him and tell him that we had discussed it, and that you didn't know that we were omitting the information. Please Abby. I don't feel comfortable with the kids having dinner with them. Do it for my peace of mind."

Abby looked at Liv. She couldn't say no the pleading that she saw in her eyes. She said, "Okay."


	8. Things Done In The Dark

Chapter 8

The next day Fitz was in the process of burping Ava while Olivia was getting dressed. "Hi, pretty girl. Are you going to give daddy a big burp?"

He was in their bedroom sitting on the side of their bed. Olivia had spoken to him about having dinner with her parents over the next few weeks before they left the country. She had seemed like she was asking his permission. That was odd, because his wife was an independent woman who didn't need permission from anyone, nor did she ask for permission. Plus Eli, and Maya were her parents. It was only logical that they would have to interact. Especially now that there was a child involved.

Ava let out a big baby burp. Fitz said, "There you go. That was a good one."

Olivia walked out of their walk in closet dressed in a pair of black skinny pants, and a black nursing bra. She said, "Instead of sitting there smiling in her face you could at least get her dressed, Fitz."

Fitz stood and made his way over to Olivia. When he reached her he leaned down and pecked her lips. Then he presented Olivia with Ava's lips for a kiss as well. After Liv gave the baby a kiss Fitz said, "Whoever was sucking on the side of your neck left their mark. You might want to cover that up."

Olivia's eyes flashed at him. He smirked back at her. She said, "You're such an ass. I should not cover it, and allow my father to inquire about it."

Fitz placed Ava down on the bed, and started removing her onesie. He said, "Have you forgotten that I told your father a while back that I screw you every chance that I get. I also told him that I can tell him things about the way you taste."

Olivia was now sitting at her vanity brushing her long hair. She paused and turned towards her husband asking, "Please tell me that you weren't that crass?"

Fitz was now changing Ava's diaper as she kicked her feet happily. He replied, "Those were actually my exact words."

Liv focused on applying her eyeliner. "I don't know why you would say such vulgar things to the father of the woman that you claim to love."

After securing the diaper Fitz continued dressing Ava in the pink floral bloomers that matched her little dress. He said, "Not my one of my proudest moments. I can admit that, but never question my love for you. It's strong, and runs deep. Deeper than words can express."

Olivia finished up her makeup, and stood as Fitz was finished dressing their daughter. She walked over to the bed still dressed in her bare feet, nursing bra, and pants. She bent to lift the baby into her arms careful not to snuggle the baby's face with her own. She didn't want Ava's little baby skin to be irritated by her makeup.

She cooed to her daughter, "Don't you look beautiful. Are you ready to see your grandpa, and nana?" She turned to her husband and said, "I will never get used to thinking of my parents as grandparents. My dad has preached that family is a weakness for years. What's changed now? Are you going to get dressed anytime soon?"

Fitz looked at Olivia with a face of shock. "You're joking, right? You're asking me if I'm getting dressed as you stand there half dressed playing with Ava."

"I'm entertaining my girl so that you can get dressed. She's a little baby. We can't just lay her on the bed and continue on getting dressed not watching her. Someone needs to makes sure she's not doing some super advanced baby antics, like rolling over. You do know she's going to be brilliant, right. She's my child after all," Olivia taunted as Fitz walked into the closet to get dressed.

Before Fitz could comment Ava let out loud coo as if she knew that her parents were discussing her, and she wanted in on the conversation. Olivia said, "See. My baby is a genius, just like her mommy!"

Fitz walked out of the closet dressed in black slacks tucking in his white undershirt. He said, "She will be a genius, but probably like her father seeing as how I'm the smartest thing around."

Olivia's laugh started with a snort. She said to the infant, "Daddy's more funny than smart. That's ok. That's a good trait to inherit as well."

Fitz stood threading his belt through the loops of his pants. He said, "I recall you once telling me that I wasn't funny."

Olivia sat on the bench at the end of the bed. She has positioned Ava on her lap as she placed the pink elastic headband over the baby's head. She adjusted the accessory, and manipulated the baby's dark curls. "Maybe you're getting funnier in your old age."

Fitz buttoned his pumpkin colored shirt, and began tucking it in. He said, "Old age? Really, Liv? That's not what you were saying last night when you were begging me to slow down."

Olivia stopped fussing with her baby's hair, and looked at her husband blushing. She lied, "I was only trying to tell you to slow down so that I could listen for Ava. I thought I heard her stirring. Is that a new shirt? It's nice. I love that color, babe. It really brings out your eyes."

Fitz smirked saying, "Nice try Ms. Pope. Your sweet talk does not work on me. I'm immune to you."

Fitz was fully dressed except for his shoes. Olivia stood handing Ava back to her father. She said, "Babe, there's no sweet talking. It's all sweet truth. I love you, Fitz. I love you too sweet pea." she kissed tickled the baby's chubby neck, and then leaned up and kissed Fitz's lips.

She stepped away and went into closet to find a shirt. She wondered if she had one that was close to the color of Fitz's shirt. She pulled on a pair of suede knee high Jimmy Choo boots. She then pulled on a pumpkin colored long sleeved rib knit cowl neck nursing top. She walked out of the closet and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was debating if she wanted to wear her Jimmy Choo boots, or her sequined knee high Christian Louboutin boots.

She decided to stick with her Jimmy Choo boots. She was just going to dinner at her father's house. Fits walked up behind her in the mirror. He was holding a now sleeping Ava. Her head rested on his shoulder. Fitz said, "We're an extremely attractive family. We need to get photos done."

Olivia stopped looking at her boots, and met his eyes in the mirror. "That's a pretty normal thing to do. Maybe next weekend when Karen, and Teddy are here."

Fitz kissed the side of his wife's face, and said, "That sounds good, babe."

Olivia turned towards Fitz and rubbed circles on her sleeping baby's back stepping into his personal space. She said, "That sounds good. So what are we going to do? Are we going to send them back with Mellie before dinner next Sunday?"

Fitz took a step back, giving Olivia a look. He asked, "No, why would you think that? They'll come to dinner with us."

Olivia walked into the nursery checking the diaper bag for all Ava's necessities. She responded, "Do you really think that it's wise? You know, considering Jerry?"

Fitz handed her a burping cloth and said, "It's the hardest thing I have ever had to do, but we've moved past all of this. We are a family now. Your father is a grandfather now. I think he loves that. He sees that nothing that he does is going to drive us apart. He understands that my children are his granddaughter's siblings, and your step children. He grasps all of this, and he knows that hurting them would hurt you. He would never intentionally hurt you."

Olivia looked at her husband not sure if she agreed with what he was saying. She knew that she had to keep her father on a short leash. Fitz continued, "If it'll make you feel better next week's dinner can be here."

Liv smiled at her husband as she zipped up the diaper bag. She was going to need for Abby to come through on her conversation with Mellie. It was obvious that Fitz wasn't going to take what she was saying seriously.

"Babe," Fitz said, attempting to get Olivia's attention.

Olivia turned to face him. "I'm sorry, I was going through my mental checklist. What were you saying?"

Fitz gave her a look, and then repeated, "I was saying that I just put Ava in her carseat. We're ready whenever you are."

Olivia walked over handing the diaper bag to him. She said, "I'm ready. Just let me grab my jacket, and purse. I'll meet you at the car."

Liv walked into her bedroom. She looked at her black Prada bag. She felt like wearing the new Birkin bag that Fitz had presented her for her birthday. She was in the middle of switching handbags when Fitz walked into their bedroom.

She looked up from what she was doing, "What? Where is Ava?"

Fitz walked further into the room. He said, "She's fine. Service is looking after her for moment. So basically he's watching her sleep. I wanted to come and check on you. You seem a little distracted."

Olivia gave him a half smile. She said, "Babe, I'm fine. I will be honest with you. I am concerned about my parents, and your children interacting. It does bother me a little that you don't see it as a problem."

Olivia continued switching her handbag. He said, "You don't have a problem with them interacting with Ava. Well for me, Livvie there is no difference in them interacting with Ava, Teddy, or Karen."

Olivia looked at her husband. "I'm not attempting to make differences between the children. I know that you love Karen, Teddy, and Ava all the same. I wouldn't expect anything less from you, but you have to admit that it's weird, Fitz."

Fitz nodded. He said, "It is, but we can't live our lives walking in suspicion. We are trying to live a different life. We need to worry about things we can control, and handle things as they come. So let's do something. Let's give your parents the benefit of the doubt. That is until they give u a reason not to trust them."

Olivia looked at him. She walked over, and pecked his lips. She said, "Ok, Fitz. We'll do things your way."

She then grabbed her purse, jacket, and her cell phone. She send Abby quick text.

 **Olivia:** Abby, don't worry about saying anything to Mellie. We're just going to let things go for now.

Olivia walked out of the bedroom with Fitz on her heels. She hoped that she didn't come to regret this decision.

They set the alarm and locked up their house. It was time to go have dinner with the Popes. They were being a normal newly married couple with an infant having dinner with his wife's parents. Fitz really didn't see how any harm could from that.


	9. Bombs Away

Chapter 9

Later on that week Olivia sat on her sofa one afternoon. She was feeding Ava, and editing a speech that Mellie, and Abby had written. She couldn't focus because the only thing that was currently on her mind was her parent's odd behavior.

They had went to dinner the other night, and everything went perfectly. There was no bickering between her and her parents. They had even been cordial towards Fitz. Both her mother and her father often threw verbal knives at Fitz. Not this time. They were gracious hosts, they included him in conversation, and they doted over their granddaughter.

Olivia decided that she needed to make sure that she was keeping a proper eye on her parents. She picked up her cell phone off the table and dialed a number. When he answered she said, "Huck, I need a favor. Are you all working on anything big over there?"

Huck replied, "We have some things going on, but I can help with whatever it is that you need."

"I need you to watch Maya, and Rowan. They are planning to leave the country, but they're being strange. My gut is telling me that they are up to something. I need you to watch them, and let me know if you see anything suspicious," Liv explained.

Huck reasoned, "Liv, we were watching them before you had the baby. They weren't doing anything. I think in this instance you're being a little paranoid."

Ava had stopped sucking. Olivia removed her from her breast and laid her on her shoulder as she rubbed circles on the infant's back in an attempt to release the gas in her stomach. She said to Huck, "You know that with those two it's best to be on edge. That's when they strike, when you let your guard down."

Huck was quiet for a moment. He then said, "You're right, Liv. We can never be too safe. I still think that he has changed, but it doesn't hurt to be cautious."

Liv said, "Get on it. Oh, and Huck. Thanks."

Huck replied, "No problem, Liv. Anything for you."

Fitz walked into the family room as Olivia disconnected the call. He said, "Is daddy's little princess ready for her bath? Are you coming, Mommy?"

Olivia handed Fitz the infant. She said, "I'd love to, but I should finish editing this speech for Mellie."

Fitz gave Olivia a look then he turned to leave the room.

Olivia's brow furrowed. She stood and followed behind her husband. She said, "What?"

Fitz had stopped in the nursery. He placed Ava on the changing table and began to gather her things for her bath. He replied, "What?"

"You gave me a look," Olivia said.

Shaking his head Fitz lifted the baby and said, "It's nothing Olivia. Can you bring her clothes, and lotion? You can put them on our bed. I already have her towel and things in our bathroom. The water is ready. Hopefully she'll cooperate, and not act as if she is going through a severely traumatic experience."

Olivia squinted her eyes, "Fitz!"

"You still have two weeks before you return to work, and already you're pulling away from your familial duties. I just think it's funny," Fitz commented.

Olivia took a deep breath and counted to ten in her head. She asked, "What are you talking about Fitz? What familial duties am I pulling away from. I'm her mother. I do just about everything for her. Because I declined to do one bathtime I'm pushing away from my duties. I don't have duties. I am a mother. A mother who takes care of her child. You are her father, and you can take care of your child as well. I don't have to do everything."

Fitz chuckled humorlessly. "You do everything? Olivia you're a class A workaholic. We both know that as soon as you return to work you're going to become too busy to be bothered with us."

Olivia's eyes stretched wide. "Fitzgerald Grant, what in the hell are you talking about? Is this what you really think? Then why did you marry me then?"

Fitz put the baby in the seat that was nestled in their garden tub. To his surprise Ava didn't start wailing. He proceeded to wet the baby with a soft baby washcloth. He said to his wife, "I love you, Olivia. I have never known a love like what I have for you, but I often question how in you are. I've always wanted to marry you, and being married to you has been amazing. I pray everyday that when I die that I do so in your loving arms, but part of me married you to ensure that you went through with the pregnancy."

Olivia gasped, and her eyes immediately filled with tears. "You're a piece of work. You shouldn't have married me. You obviously think very little of me." She turned and stormed out of the bathroom.

She was almost in the family room by the time Fitz caught up with her. He said, "Olivia, baby what I'm-"

"Fitz! Where is Ava," Olivia screamed taking off at full speed back to the master bedroom.

When she entered the bathroom she found Ava in the tub with her fingers in her mouth. Olivia took off her cardigan, and threw it to the floor. She kneeled by the tub, and began bathing her daughter. Olivia said, "You have to be careful. You know that you can't leave her in here alone. She could've drowned, Fitz!"

Fitz looked at the floor. He said, "Livvie, I know. I just got so panicked for a moment. I thought you were leaving. I had to stop you."

"Why do you always think I'm leaving? Every time I left you I had a valid reason. You were married, or you and I had problems that weren't even close to being resolved because we couldn't even communicate with one another. I don't even know why I stay when now I know you're just waiting for me to walk out the door," Olivia said, as she bathed their daughter.

Fitz felt like the other show had finally dropped. He had been waiting. Waiting to see what her excuse would be to leave, and here it was. He asked, "So what are you saying, Olivia?"

Olivia scrubbed Ava hair with the little scrub brush. She glanced over at her husband, "What do you mean, what am I saying. I'm saying you're acting like I didn't have legitimate reasons to leave in the past. Every time I left was for a good reason.'

"So what is your good reason this time," Fitz asked, sarcastically.

Olivia poured water over the infants hair to rinse the shampoo. Ava started to whimper. Olivia frowned, "This time? What are you talking about this time? I haven't left."

Fitz stated what he knew to be the obvious truth, "You keep pushing this thing about "my" children being around your parents, but it's perfectly ok for "our" daughter to be around them. It's obvious to me that you're pulling away from your responsibilities as a wife and mother. Everyday you get pulled more and more back into the political arena. Save us both the trouble. Tell me the truth. This isn't the life that you're interested in, and you're planning your great escape."

Olivia lifted Ava out of the tub. She gestured towards Ava's towel. Once Fitz handed it to her she wrapped her daughter in it, and put the hood on her head. She said to Fitz, "You're an idiot."

He looked at his wife as she walked past him into their bedroom. He asked, "Excuse me?"

"Fitz can you stop playing the insecure role. It's not very appealing on you," Olivia said, as she hurriedly dried and dressed the now screaming infant.

Fitz didn't say anything. He just stood in the bathroom door staring at his wife. He hated fighting with Olivia it never did any good. They could both get mean when arguing. It just wasn't worth it.

Olivia finished dressing Ava, and cradled the baby to her chest. She spoke softly to her daughter trying to coax her to calm down. Olivia rocked from side to side continuing to speak softly. Little Ava started to calm down.

It was in that moment that Fitz knew three things. He was wrong, Olivia wasn't planning on leaving, and he was a paranoid ass. Olivia was a natural mother. She had said earlier that she didn't have to do it all, but if she were being honest she prefered doing it all. The fact that she was allowing him to do bathtime was actually a miracle. Olivia wanted to do most things for Ava herself.

If he were honest with himself, she only allowed him to help because he was the father, and she knew it was probably right that she share Ava with him. He owed her a huge apology. Maybe even a gift. Swallowing his pride he said, "Livvie, I'm sorry. I was completely out of line."

Olivia looked down at Ava, and noticed that she was falling asleep. So as not to raise her voice and disturb the baby she took a deep breath, and counted. She said, "What I don't understand is why you started the fight in the first place. You were that mad because I said I was going to finish my work instead of giving her a bath? She was going to get the bath. You were going to give it to her."

When Olivia said that, it made him feel even more stupid than her did originally. She was right he was an idiot. He said, "I don't know, Livvie. I guess it just hit me that you'll be returning to work soon. I will see you less. Ava will see you less. I was irrational. That's all I can say."

Olivia looked at him and asked, "You do know that I've worked the entire time that I've known you? You do know that when I return to work, I still intend on taking her to work with me."

Fitz thought about something Olivia had said when they had first had Ava, she wanted another baby. His wife wasn't leaving. She was committed. She was actively thinking about their future together. Fitz said, "Yeah, I know, Livvie. I just loved having you home. Like since you went on bedrest. Having you here has been amazing. I don't want that time to come to an end."

Olivia climbed into bed placing the infant into the center of the bed, and lying down next to her. She said, "Well, calling me a flake isn't exactly making home feel appealing."

Fitz said, "Olivia, I'm sorry. I should've never said those things to you."

Olivia pouted. She really was hurt that Fitz thought so little of her. She'd get over it, but she wasn't ready to forgive him. She said, "Fitz, can you put her in her crib? I need to finish editing that speech."

"Sure, babe can you forgive me," Fitz asked as he picked up his sleeping baby.

Olivia stood and said, "I can, and I will. Just not now. My feelings are still too raw."

She then walked out of the room. Fitz smiled to himself. He felt like he finally had the girl. He could now relax.


	10. Family Over Everything

Chapter 10

"Are my dad and stepmom home," Karen asked her secret service agent as she and Teddy rode in the car on their way to spend the weekend with their father.

The agent replied, "Ms. Pope is home with your little sister. Your father had a work meeting, but he should be home in about an hour, or two."

Teddy said, "Livia might let us make smores. Can you ask her, Karen?"

Karen smiled. She answered her baby brother, "You can ask her yourself. I'm sure she won't say no to you."

It was Friday afternoon, and Karen was glad it was their time to spend with their father. She hated being in the White House. She actually resented it. She actually resented her mother. She had never asked how she and Teddy would feel if she ran for President. She just did it. Then demanded that Karen come home from school most weekends to spend time with her, but she was the president, and something would always inadvertently come up that pulled her away from her children.

It wasn't that she didn't love her mother. She did love her mother very much. She wouldn't trade Mellie for anything. She was also proud of her mother's accomplishments. But, eight years in the spotlight was enough for anyone. However, try a possible sixteen years. Then add on to that being the only daughter of the first female president. She didn't stand a chance.

These days she only ever felt normal when she was with her father, and Olivia. You know as normal as one could possibly be with a father who was the former president. Things were more relaxed with her dad, and Olivia. Her mom constantly pushed her about following in her footsteps. Olivia was in the political world, but she didn't push political interests on her. Olivia encouraged her to do whatever it was that made her happy. Sometimes Mellie made Karen wish that she had chosen to go to college back west. That way she wouldn't have to be tortured with these talks about her future as often.

She was in her second year at Georgetown University. She would never admit it to her mother, but she had chosen to go there because that had been the school that Olivia had attended for law school. She admired Olivia, and hoped that now that she and her father were married, that they would get closer to one another. She was a little giddy at hearing that Olivia was home, and her father wasn't. That meant she'd have some alone time with Olivia.

They pulled through the gate of her father's home. When they were out of the car they walked into the house. It was quiet. She helped Teddy out of his coat. She took off hers, and called out, "Hello?"

Olivia came around the corner. "Karen! Teddy Bear! I'm so glad to see you guys. It's so quiet around here without you. Plus your dad is so boring."

Things were still a bit frosty between Olivia and Fitz, but Olivia would never take it out on Karen, and Teddy. She'd suck it so that they had a great weekend. It was bad enough that they had argued, and were strained in front of their infant.

Both Teddy, and Karen laughed. Teddy lunged at Olivia, and she caught him. She lifted him briefly to kiss him on his cheek. He asked, "Livia, can we make smores? Pllleeeeaaassseee?"

Olivia ruffled his hair and said, "Sure buddy. Karen you want to help?"

"Sure. Do you want me to start the fireplace," Karen asked following Olivia, and Teddy into the kitchen.

Olivia walked into the pantry saying, "No, it's already on. Your father started it before he left."

Karen walked over to the kitchen sink, and washed her hands. Teddy walked over with the step stool that Olivia kept in the kitchen for him. He washed his hands, excited for the sweet treat that he knew was coming.

Olivia reached into the drawer for a couple of skewers. She handed Teddy the marshmallows, a Hershey's bar, and a package of graham crackers. Then they all retreated to the fireplace in the family room.

Karen asked, "Where is Ava?"

Olivia sat down on the floor and answered, "I just put her down for her nap. I tried to wait for you guys to get here, but she wasn't having it. She wanted a nap. How's it been being back on campus?"

Karen sat on the floor playing with a marshmallow and skewer. She said, "It's good. I like my classes, and all."

"But," Olivia prompted.

Karen took a deep breath saying, "I don't really want to live on campus this year. I was going to ask you and dad if I could stay here?"

Olivia was careful not to react. She was surprised with Karen's request. She didn't have a problem with it, but she was just Fitz's wife. Karen needed to speak with Fitz, and Mellie about that. She said to Karen, "I don't have a problem with it. I just think that it's something that you should discuss with your mother, and father. Plus, I'm surprised. I would think the last thing you would want to do is live with your dad. I thought you were going to say you wanted an off campus apartment."

Karen rolled her eyes. She said, "My mother is the current president. An apartment would be out of the question. It would never happen. I know that I'm lucky that I even get to live on campus at all. However, if I was to live here I wouldn't be under complete lock and key like I would be at the White House. Here I'm still protected by secret service, but because we're not in the White House, I'm not completely suffocated, you know?"

Olivia smiled, and nodded. She said, "I get it. You still have to speak with your parents. I'm afraid that I won't have much say in this one. Your father will ask if it's ok with me, and I have no problems with it all, but that's about as far as my opinion will go. Have you spoken with your mother about it yet?"

Karen shook her head. She said, "No, not yet. I wanted to make sure that it was ok with you, and dad before I said anything."

Teddy said, "I heard the door. Is that daddy?"

Liv shrugged. She wasn't thrilled about seeing her husband at all. She said, "I don't know Teddy Bear. Why don't you go see."

Teddy took off running towards the foyer.

A few moment later Fitz walked in carrying Teddy on his shoulders. He said, "All my babies are home. Karen rose from the floor, and walked over to hug her father. Olivia stood, and placed a plate with the completed smores on the coffee table.

Fitz released Karen, and sat Teddy on his feet. He walked over to Olivia reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a small box. He said, "Livvie, I brought you something." He leaned in to give her a hug.

Olivia returned his hug. Fitz was still trying to redeem himself from their argument. She wasn't mad any longer, but to be honest she was still hurt. Hurt enough to not be feeling him at the present moment, but he was her husband, and their children were around so she had to play nice.

She took the box that he held out to her. She opened it. Inside were a pair of Tiffany graduated drop diamond earrings set in platinum. Olivia recognized the earrings as a pair that she and Abby had been discussing one afternoon. They were close to seven thousand dollars. He had been giving her gifts for days. He was up to about close to twenty thousand dollars in gifts. Gifts that she didn't need.

She smiled at Fitz. "Thanks, Fitz. These are beautiful."

He put a hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes begging her silently to forgive him. Although she was still hurt, she couldn't stay mad at him too much longer. It was too exhausting being mad at someone you love as much as she loved him.

She placed a kiss on his cheek, and whispered into his ear, "We'll talk later, but we're good."

Karen walked over to them, and took the earrings from Liv's hands. She inspected them. She said, "Well, I know where to go to borrow earrings. Dad I need to ask you something."

They all sat down. Teddy rushed over and sat on the floor in front of the coffee table attacking the smores. Olivia made a mental note to vacuum when he was finished.

Fitz said, "What's up Karen."

She took a deep breath and said, "So, I was talking to Liv. I was telling her how I'm not really feeling living on campus this semester."

Before she could continue Fitz interjected, and said, "Absolutely not. This is not a topic for discussion. You're a target simply because your mom is president. Living on your own is out of the question."

Olivia said, "Maybe, you should stop assuming because it makes an a-s-s out of you, and listen to the actual question." Olivia couldn't help the snarkiness that escaped from her lips. She was careful not to curse since Teddy was sitting right in front of them.

Karen gave Olivia a smile of thanks, and then continued, "I know that I can't live alone. That logistically that makes protecting me much more difficult than it already was. I was wondering if I could stay here with you, and Liv. It's close to campus, and it's easier for me to be protected, because you know, you're the former president."

Fitz smiled. It pleased him that Karen wanted to live with him. He would like nothing more. He asked, "Have you considered staying at the White House with your mom? Service can make sure that you get to class on time."

Karen looked at her dad with pleading eyes. She said, "I know that dad, but I don't want White House living. I can't have friends over as easily. I want to be some kind of normal. I know that this is Liv's home too. I asked her. She said that I have to talk to you and mom, but that if you all were ok with it, then she's ok with it too. Please daddy?"

Fitz smiled on the inside. He couldn't remember the last time Karen had called him daddy. He appreciated that she wanted to live with them. More time with his children was something that he had been craving since Ava's birth. He said, "Ok, we both know that your mother isn't going to be to happy with this. However, if you can get her to agree then I don't have a problem. Before you ask, no. I'm not going to Mellie about this. It's your idea. So you have to speak with your mother about this."

Karen jumped up. She asked, "Can service take me there now?"

Fitz and Olivia laughed at her enthusiasm. He said, "You're an adult. You can go wherever you want."

Karen was so excited that she ran to the door.

Olivia stood and said, "You know Mellie is going to be pissed. Not only that I go back to work very soon. She's going to hold this against me. Come on Teddy. Let's go wash your face and hands. Then we can get you some water."

Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand as she moved to walk past him. He asked, "Are you sure we're good? I know that Mellie can be a brat, and that she might just be with this situation. I don't want to add anything on top of our already bad situation."

Olivia gave him a look. She chuckled humorlessly. She said, "Our situation isn't bad, Fitz. You go around assuming things, and making a fool of yourself. I'm no longer mad at you. I just think that you're a fool. The fool that I love, but a fool nevertheless. I can handle Mellie. We want to do what we can to make sure that the kids are happy. If staying here is what will make Karen happier, then that's what we should do."

Fitz smiled at Olivia saying, "God, I love you."

She met his eyes with a soft smile of her own saying, "I love you, too. I love you too Teddy Bear! Let's go get you cleaned up, buddy. Fitz, can you vacuum in here?"


	11. When It Hits The Fan

**A/N: Hi everyone. I know that you all are used to more consistent updates from me, but I'm trying. I think it may be a bit more difficult for me, now that Scandal has returned. I don't know if it's the fact that Scandal is ending, or if it's the fact that the current Olivia is one I'm not too familiar with. It's kind of messing me up with my writing, but if you can be patient with me we will push through this together. FYI: I love Olivia, and I hope that she can learn and heal from everything she's currently going through.**

Chapter 11

The next morning the Grant/Pope home was up and busy early in the morning. They were preparing for their family photos. Olivia was secretly excited. She would never admit it aloud, but she had always longed to have a loving family who went on vacations together, and took cheesy family photos.

She was sitting at her vanity applying her makeup. Karen was in her bathroom using her flat iron. Fitz had Teddy standing on their bed, as he helped him get dressed. Fitz said to Karen, "What was her mood like when you told her?"

Karen placed the flat iron on the bathroom counter, and walked into the bedroom. She said, "I mean, she was shocked at first. I don't think that she expected it. Then mom asked why I didn't want to live at the White House. I explained it to her, and she said that it was ok. She said, that she understood my reasoning, and if it was alright with you two then she was cool."

Fitz gave Teddy a high five and said to Karen, "Did you make sure to tell her that you would still be there for your weekends?"

Karen replied, "Yes dad. I told her. She's still my mother. It's not like I was telling her I was leaving her for a new one."

Olivia was in the process of lining her lips when a laugh slipped through. She didn't mean to laugh, but Karen had a way of getting to her with her antics. Olivia shook her head and said, "Sorry."

Fitz eyed his wife from across the room. He loved seeing Olivia being light, and care free. It was something that hadn't happened a lot over the years. However, since they'd been back together after his presidency it was something that happened more often, and he loved that.

Teddy asked, "I gots to wear a tie?"

Olivia looked over at her boys and answered. "No ties, Teddy bear! You can be nice, casual, and relaxed today. You too, daddy."

Olivia was shooting him sensual daggers with her eyes. She had called him daddy. It was something she had recently started to say to him. It was amazing how such a simple word that he'd heard over the years, could completely turn him on. His children had called him that over the years, but hearing his wife say it to him, well that was something else. It was also how she said it. The inflection in her voice. The sparkle in her eye. Now as he looked over at her he couldn't help but wish the children were sleeping, or something.

He winked at Olivia. Karen walked back into the bedroom and asked, "Why are we taking pictures?"

Olivia replied, "Because that's what normal people do. I know that none of us are too familiar with what normal families do, but we're going to fake until we can get it right."

Karen left their bedroom, and went to her bedroom. Fitz put Teddy on his feet. He looked the little boy in the eye and said, "Be careful to not wrinkle your clothes. We have to take pictures in a little bit, bud."

Teddy nodded her his head and ran from the room. Fitz said to Olivia, "I guess I'll go get Ava dressed."

Olivia stood from her vanity dressed in thigh high boots, and a navy blue sweater dress. Fitz unconsciously licked his lips. He loved the way the dress fit her. It accentuated every last one of her curves. She said, "Don't worry about it. You go get dressed. I'll go get her dressed."

Olivia walked across the room on her way to the nursery. Fitz intercepted her before she could cross their bedroom threshold. Fitz needed just a small taste of his wife. They hadn't shared any real physical contact since their argument, and he missed that closeness. He pulled her into his arms palming her ass in the process.

"Livvie, I think I need a kiss," Fitz whispered.

Olivia chuckled, "Fitz, you're too much. Let me go. We are going to be late."

Fitz leaned in and said, "Just a quick kiss, Livvie."

Olivia smiled at her husband shaking her head. She hadn't kissed Fitz in days. He had kissed her cheek a couple times, but other than that since their argument there had been little physical contact between the two. Olivia looked up into her husband's face. Fitz smiled that smile that she loved. He leaned in, and she stood up on her toes. There lips collided, and for both Olivia and Fitz it felt like coming home. The first kiss was soft. No tongue just lips clinging. However, Fitz felt a little bite on Liv's end. So he went back in for a second kiss. This one was full of tongue and passion.

The kiss was so good that Fitz forgot that they had a house full of children, and that their bedroom door was wide open. He lifted her up, and pressed her against the nearest wall. Olivia was getting caught in the kiss as well, but she managed to think reasonably. She placed her hands on his chest. Bad idea. That man's chest. Olivia shook her head, and then said, "Fitz, not now. We have to finish getting dressed. We have to go."

Fitz pecked her lips a final time, and then sat her on her feet. He shook his head to clear it of the lust that was clouding his judgement. Fitz looked at his wife and said, "You owe me."

Olivia straightened her dress, and turned to leave. She tossed over shoulder, "You are the reason we were out of sync. I think that means, that you're the one who owes me."

Fitz took a deep breath. That woman was going to be the death of him. At least he would die a happy man.

Olivia was in the nursery changing Ava when Teddy ran into the room. "Livia, Livia! I thinks Ava wants a doggie."

Olivia looked down at the adorable dark haired little boy. She said, "Oh she does? How do you know?"

Teddy reached into the crib through the bars and played with his little sister's toes. He said, "She's a baby. All babies need doggies to protect them."

Olivia hid a smile. During her pregnancy while she would be working at the White House she would see Teddy often. Sometimes Millie would take a break after Teddy got home from school to spend a few moments with him. On several occasions Olivia would go up to the residence to speak with Mellie about something urgent. On those occasions Olivia often hear Teddy pleading with his mother to get him a dog.

Thinking about it for a moment Liv decided that she wouldn't mind a dog. She was sure that Fitz would like a pet as well. To Teddy she said, "Well, I think you may be right. I'll talk with your dad about it later. Can you do me a big favor Teddy Bear?"

Smiling like the little charmer that he was he said, "Yes! I will do whatever you wants."

Olivia stooped down in front of him and said, "We are leaving in minute. Go put your shoes on for me. Make sure you put them on the right feet."

"Ok, Livia! I'm a big boy. I can do that," Teddy said while running out of the room.

Karen walked into the nursery and said, "He is so care free when he's here. That's why I want to stay here. I have never really experienced care free until now. Plus, your someone who I admire. I want to get to know you better. I hope that we can become close."

Olivia continued dressing the infant. She was taken aback by Karen's comments. Olivia felt that it was time to have a honest conversation with Karen. She said, "Karen, can you come in, and close the door behind you."

When the door closed Olivia continued, "Karen I owe you an apology. I feel like I owe it to you, and Jerry most."

Before Olivia could continue Karen said, "I'm confused. What exactly are you apologizing for?"

Olivia cleared her throat and said, "You're old enough to know. As a matter of fact I know that you do know. Your parent were married when your father and I started our relationship. Actually your father and I have been together since before he was president. I just want to apologize for any part that I played in breaking up your family. It was selfish, and I should've considered, you and your brothers' feelings more."

Karen came to stand beside Olivia. "You're right. I do know what happened between you and my parents. However, I'm also old enough to know that my parents didn't have the best marriage. I'm not blind. There was a disconnect between my parents. There was also a disconnect between my mother and Jerry. There is sort of a disconnect between the two of us. I love my mom. I love her to death, and I wouldn't trade her for another, but our relationship isn't perfect. My mother can sometimes lack emotionally. I'm old enough to know that my father deserves better, and that you give him better."

"Nobody's marriage is perfect. My marriage isn't. If anyone ever tells you otherwise they're delusional. However, getting involved with your father certainly didn't help things between them. For that I'm sorry. I would never want to intentionally do anything to hurt you, or your brothers," Liv explained.

Karen placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder. She said, "Olivia, both of my parents are happier apart. Everything's better with them apart. They're better individuals. They're better parents. Things are better this way. Mom is happy with Marcus; although, I think she wants more, and her presidency is getting in the way of that, but she happier. Dad is happy. Teddy and I are fine. We have the best of both worlds. My mom is the president. My dad isn't. I can play the whole my mom's the president card, and when I don't want to be burdened with that responsibility, then I can run to you, and dad."

Olivia smirked, "I'm glad we could be of service."

Karen walked over and sat in the rocking chair. "Anyway, I want you to know that I don't hold any grudges against you, or anything."

Olivia picked up a squirming Ava, and turned towards Karen. She said. "Well, I'm glad to hear it. I'm also glad we had this opportunity to talk."

Karen smiled, standing and taking Ava from Olivia's arms, "Go get dad. It's time to go take a family portrait. Oh, I want to thank you, Liv?"

Liv paused at the door. She turned toward Karen with an arched brow asking, "Thank me? Thank me for what?"

Looking down at the little baby Karen replied, "Dad told me that you wanted to wait to take the photos until we were here. I have plenty of friends with divorced parents who are now remarried. I know about the bitchy stepmoms. The ones who resent the children from the previous marriage. Who only married him because of how it could benefit them. You know the ones who has a baby, and all of the sudden his older children are supposed to be erased from his memory because of this. You don't mistreat us. You don't try and keep us from him. You want to include us in Ava's life. It's a good thing."

Olivia shrugged. Karen said, "It's everything, Liv. Dad even told me that we're are having dinner with your parents tomorrow night. It's really like Teddy and I have two families. It's cool to kind of be normal."

Olivia chuckled and opened the door, "That's because you haven't met my parents yet. Let me know if you still feel the same way tomorrow, after dinner."

Karen laughed and said, "Liv, everyone says that about their parents."

Olivia walked out saying, "Don't say that I didn't warn you."


	12. Issa Family Affair

Chapter 12

"So Karen, what have you chosen to major in," Rowan asked conversationally.

Olivia looked on wearily. She couldn't understand for the life of her why this was happening. Like why was she sitting down to dinner with Fitz, her stepchildren, and her parents. Parents as in Eli, and Maya together. She was in some sort of freaky twilight zone.

Karen answered, "I am still weighing my options. I'm mainly considering journalism."

Maya said, "Oh, that's interesting. Why not political science, or law like your parents?"

Karen shrugged and said, "It's still an option at this point. I'm just taking time to weigh all of my options."

Olivia interjected, "It's best that she does explore all her options because the political world is a bit much, and not at all what it's cracked up to be."

Fitz looked at his wife. He had never heard her speak this way. For all he knew Olivia loved her career. She loved being in DC. She loved being Chief of staff to the President of the United States. He asked, "Babe, are you ready to throw in the towel, and be a stay at home mom?"

Olivia looked down at her plate, and shrugged her shoulders. She said, "The closer it gets to me going back to work the idea because more, and more appealing."

Maya looked at her daughter. She squinted her eyes and said, "I can't believe my ears. I know that my baby isn't talking crazy. You're Olivia Pope. You were both born, and bred into power, baby. You can't possibly be thinking about giving all of that up?"

Olivia took a deep breath. She looked at her mother. Then to her father, and then to her husband. She said, "I'm not really thinking about leaving my job. I'm just learning that there are more important things in life than just working. It took me actually having a child to realize that."

Fitz looked at Olivia, and smiled. He couldn't help but be proud of the changes in her. He loved her for who she was, but seeing her grow was endearing. She had took to motherhood like a fish taking to water. She was a natural. He said, "Well you know that I am down for whatever it is that you want to do."

Olivia smiled. "Oh, I know. Don't worry though, I'm not giving up my job. It's apart of who I am. I'm just learning that it's not the most important facet of life."

Fitz glanced over at his in laws, and noticed Eli, and Maya giving one another a side eye.

Teddy said, "I'm going to be president like my dad was. I'm going to lead the world free."

Olivia laughed and ruffled his hair. She corrected, "You mean you're going to lead the free world?"

Teddy smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically. After a moment of brief silence Rowan said, "I'm glad to see you taking an interest in cultivating your family. I just hope that you remember that not everyone in this great republic has all the advantages, and privileges that you have. You must remember that your job is important. You are in the position to fight for the underserved."

Olivia said as calmly as possible, "I know that my job is important, and trust and believe I will continue to fight for what is best for all, but I can't save everyone. I can only do what I can do. However, my family is what's most important, and I'm going to start taking time to enjoy them."

Olivia looked at her father. She could tell that her statement hadn't pleased him. He turned to Karen and said, "You've seen DC through your parent's eyes. Maybe I can show you DC from another perspective. You know to help you better decided what you want to major in."

Karen actually seemed intrigued. She asked, "You would do that for me?"

Rowan shrugged and replied, "It's no big deal. I'm basically your grandfather. I would love nothing more than to help you narrow your focus."

Olivia glanced at Fitz then said, "I don't know. Karen is going to be very busy."

Karen said, "I am?"

Olivia said, "Well yeah. She's decided to live off campus, so she'll be commuting, and she's going to be interning for me. That will definitely give her a different vantage point of DC, and the political realm."

Fitz swung his head towards his wife. Karen said, "I am?"

Olivia said, "I was going to talk to you tonight. After our conversation the other day, I was going to suggest you intern in my office in order to get a feel for a political day, and all that goes on in the political industry. That way you can get a feel for if it's something you may, or may not be interested in."

Karen's eyes widened with excitement. "Have you discussed this with my mother? I mean is she ok with it?"

Olivia shrugged and said, "I wanted to discuss it with you first to see what you thought about it. I'll talk to your mother, but I'm pretty sure that she won't have a problem with it. It's also giving her more time with you."

Karen's smile was wide. She said, "Thank you so much Liv! You're truly the best step mother."  
Rowan said, "Yes she is, but my offer still stands as well. I mean interning for Olivia is fine, but it's still you getting a look at DC through parental eyes. I'm still willing to offer you an alternate view."

Fitz said, "Soon. Maybe not now. Let's just give Karen a few weeks to get acclimated to the changes she's making, and then we can discuss your offer later."

Maya said, "That would be fine, but we are leaving in a few weeks."

Liv responded, "Dad your offer is generous. We will discuss it, and get back to you soon. We have a lovely Italian cream cake for dinner. Who wants some?"

Teddy cheered, "Oooh! I want some, Livia."

Olivia looked at Rowan and said, "Dad, help me?"

Rowan and Olivia walked into her kitchen. She spun around and asked, "What are you doing?"

Rowan said, "I'm just trying to bond with my step granddaughter. You know this is what normal families do."  
Olivia rolled her eyes, "What do you know about what normal families do? Nothing about you is normal. Plus I'm supposed to believe you all of a sudden love Fitz, and his children. Have you forgotten?"

Rowan patted Olivia's cheek and commented, "Oh, Livvie. We've moved on from my hatred for your husband. He's proven himself to be worthy of you. I mean the man took out Jake Ballard in your honor with no hesitation."

"Dad," Olivia interjected.

Rowan smiled, and Olivia's gut twitched. "You don't have to worry. Fitz, and his children are safe. I'm leaving in a couple of weeks, and you can breathe easy."

Olivia said, "But in the meantime you have a plan? What is the plan? What is your endgame? I know you, and everything that you do has a motive behind it."

"Olivia, I'm truly wounded that you think so little of me," Rowan said clutching his chest as though he was wounded.

Olivia rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for this. She said, "It's not about me thinking so little of you. It's about me being smart, and not letting my guard down around you. I've been burned by you before, and I was on the verge of losing everything that mattered to me. I'm not going to let you get away with that again. I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings, but I have way too much to lose."

Rowan eyed his daughter for a moment. He said, "Everything that I have ever done has been for your betterment. You, and your happiness have always been my number one goal."

"The happiness that you decide on. Not on anything that actually makes me happy. I don't think that you heard me when I told you, but I'm done living for everyone else. I'm not living for you, or mom. Hell, I'm not even living for Fitz. I'm living for Olivia. Now living for Olivia includes Fitz, and it can also include you and mom, but not if you think that you're going to manipulate my life. I'm done with all of that crap," Olivia said in one big rush barely taking a breath in between sentences.

Fitz walked into the kitchen intending on checking on things. He looked at his wife, and saw the tears running down her cheeks. He asked, "Olivia? Are you alright?"

Olivia shrugged, and looked to her father. She asked, "I don't know. Am I alright?"

Rowan glowered at his daughter for a second. He turned to leave the kitchen saying, "She's fine."

When Rowan had returned to the dining room, and was out of earshot Fitz asked, "Livvie, what's the matter? What's going on?"

She shrugged, and shook her head. She said, "I don't know. He's up to something. I don't know what it is. I can just feel it in my gut. I told him, that I don't trust him, because history has taught me never to let my guard down when it comes to him."

Fitz unboxed the cake and replied, "What do you say to not letting your guard down around him, but maybe you're not so blatant about it? Maybe your blatant mistrust of him is what infuriates him the most."

Olivia took out the dessert plates and responded to her husband, "I know you're right. It's just so difficult because I get so uneasy with him around. I tried having a relationship with my parents, but I'm just not sure that I can. I don't trust them at all, and I feel like I would be a fool to ever do so, you know?"

Fitz never wanted to bash his wife's parents, but they had both been burned by her parents before. He said, "Babe, I know what you mean. We almost lost it all because of them. We wouldn't be in this place where we are today if it was up to them. I'm not saying that we should trust them, but I'm not exactly sure that making them an enemy is all that wise either."

Olivia dabbed the tears off of her face with her fingertips. She asked Fitz, "How do I look?"

Fitz laughed and said, "Like you've been crying."

Olivia gasped, and ran to the half bath directly off the kitchen. Fitz followed her and said, "I just notice it because I'm not used to seeing you cry, so when you do, it sticks out like a sore thumb. You look fine, Livvie. Really you do."

Olivia washed her face, and then took a deep breath. She turned to Fitz, "Ok, let's get this dessert over with so that we can get this dinner over with."

They walked back into the kitchen. Fitz grabbed the cake, and Olivia grabbed the plates, and forks. When they walked into the dining room they noticed that her parents were gone. It was just Teddy and Karen talking to at the table, and a sleeping Ava who was tucked in her portable bassinet.

Fitz asked, "Where are they?"

Karen turned toward her father and answered, "They said that they couldn't stay for dessert, but that they would be reaching out for the details on next week's dinner. You guys going to give us the cake? It looks really good."

Olivia and Fitz traded one more look with one another. They sat the cake on the table. Olivia couldn't help, but think that this was the start of something crazy. They sat and had cake with their children. When they were done Fitz called Mellie to tell her that he would take Teddy to school in the morning, and that Teddy would be home in the afternoon.

They prepared for bed, and as Olivia nursed, and rocked Ava she noticed that she couldn't shake the feeling that was invading her gut. This was all bad.


	13. It's My Life

**A/N: What's up homies! Things are starting to get ugly. I'd really like to hear what you all thing about this chapter. Keep the following questions in mind while reading this chapter. Who is right? Who is wrong? Is Olivia going to the extreme? What do you think she will do now, if she actually goes through with it? Do you think she's really going to go through with it?**

Chapter 13

A few days later Olivia was giving Erica a mini tour of the White. Olivia would be returning to work the following Monday. Mellie had allowed Olivia use of one of the rooms in the residence. She was still adamant about Ava being in the building with her. She couldn't yet fathom being without her little baby on a daily basis.

Olivia was holding the sleeping infant against her shoulder. She and Erica were in the room where they would stay while Olivia worked. They were unpacking things that they had purchased for Ava to have at the White House.

Rachel walked into the room and said, "Ms. Pope, the president would like to see you for a moment."

Olivia turned to Erica. Erica reached for the infant. Olivia shook her head and said, "I've got her. You can take a break. You can call down to the kitchen and get some lunch. I'll be back in a little while."

Olivia went down to the west wing, and breezed into the oval. "Madame President, you wanted to see me?"

"Oh, you brought the baby! Can I hold her? She's so precious," Mellie said with excitement.

Olivia rubbed a hand across the baby's back. She said to Mellie, "She's sleeping. Maybe later. What did you need?"

Mellie peeked at the sleeping infant one final time. She then looked at Olivia and said, "So, I spoke with Karen today, and she informed me that she is going to be interning for you when you return to the White House. I just wanted to discuss it with you."

Olivia took a silent breath. She had intended on speaking with Mellie about that today before she left. It looked like Karen had beaten her to the punch. She said, "Well, I was speaking with Karen on Friday, and we were talking about how unfocused she is as far as choosing a major. She said that she was thinking about journalism, but that political science, and/or law was still in the running as well. So I thought that it would be a good idea for her to intern with me to get an idea of how the political realm works. I just want her to see what it's like so that she can decide what she wants to do. I also figured since she'll be staying with us, it would be a way for you to get to see her daily, and spend more time with one another."

Mellie nodded as she listened to Olivia speak. She really didn't like the idea of her daughter bonding so well with Olivia, but she had to admit that Olivia's plan was brilliant. That's the thing that irked her most about Olivia. She always had the best ideas. It was a gift. Whenever Mellie wanted to give Olivia a hard time about something she couldn't. Because Olivia always came through.

She said, "Actually you're right. We do need to do something to help Karen focus, and this internship might just be the thing. I wish I had come up with it. I guess that's why we pay you the big bucks."

Olivia said, "This isn't about my job as Chief of staff. This is about me doing what's best for Karen. I know that you're Karen's mother, but she's my daughter's sister, and she Fitz's child. I care about what happens to her, and I also care about her future. So I am always going to think about what may be in her best interest. I have your back on that, Mellie."

Mellie really wanted to say something snarky, but to do so would simply be ungrateful. She could be cursed. Fitz could have married a woman who could care less about the children he had with her. Nope, She had Olivia who genuinely cared about her child. She would have to let go of the jealousy that she harbored for Olivia.

She looked Olivia in the eyes and said, "I really appreciate that Olivia. It's good to have someone else on my side. You know better than anyone that Fitz and I don't always see eye to eye."

Olivia placed the burping cloth across her lap and rested the sleeping infant on top of it. She said, "Fitz is and will always look out for the best interest of his children, Mellie. You and him share that common goal. I hope you know that. As his wife it is my job to try and facilitate that as best I can. You know?"

Mellie squinted her eyes. She asked, "Why do you always feel the need to remind me that you are his wife now? I am well aware. I don't need you to remind me of that fact every two minutes."

Olivia was taken aback by Mellie's sudden change in demeanor. "Excuse me. I'm not trying to remind you of anything. I was just saying. You seem to always like to paint Fitz in a negative light. He is a flawed individual as are you and I. He makes mistakes, but the man is an excellent father who really loves his children, and would do anything to make them happy, and to make sure that their best interests are protected. What kind of woman would I be to sit around and allow you imply anything differently?"

Mellie stared at Olivia and said, "Look, I don't want to fight with you about this. I'm just saying that I understand that you two are married. You don't have to rub it in my face everyday all day that you took my husband from me. It's very well understood."

Olivia situated the Ava back on her shoulder, and stood. She looked at Mellie, "Mellie I was wrong for my relationship with him while you two were still married, but we both know what your relationship with Fitz was. I wasn't the cause of the brokeness. I don't have to rub my relationship with my husband in your face because if I am not secure in anything, I am secure in my relationship with Fitz. Maybe you should do some soul searching to see why you are threatened by my relationship with your EX husband."

Mellie and Olivia stared at one another for a moment. After a moment Olivia said, "Mellie, we've always worked well together. No matter what was going on with Fitz and I. I want to be able to continue to do so. I don't want our colorful past to get in the way of our common goal. The goal of creating a happy and safe environment for all of the children. We are now in a co parenting situation, and I want to do that as well as we've managed to do everything else. You are Karen, and Teddy's mother. I respect your position. I dare not try and intervene with your relationship with your children. Actually I am aware that I can't compete with the relationship that you have with your children. What I do want is to work with you, and Fitz to make sure that all of three of his children's best interest are met."

Mellie just stared at Olivia. She was seething inside, and it was ready to burst out. Ever since Olivia had revealed that her father had killed her eldest son Mellie had blamed Olivia. She tried very hard to ignore the feeling because there was no one better than Olivia at getting things done. However, the fact still remained that if Fitz had not ever laid eyes on Olivia then her son would be alive, and she'd still be married to the man. It wasn't about Fitz. She was better off without him.

She had Marcus. Things with Marcus were going well. She just wished she didn't have to keep her relationship so quiet. It was about the fact that all Olivia did was bring bad things and her competency to the table. She was above competent and because of that everyone excused the hell that came along with her.

Mellie said, "Olivia, maybe you should go."

Olivia turned towards the door. She stopped, and then turned back to Mellie. She asked, "Mellie why are we starting to have these problems all of a sudden? How do you want to do this? Fitz is the father of your children. I am Fitz's wife. You and Fitz were divorced. He was free to be with whoever he wanted to be with. He chose me. I am inevitably going to be in the lives of your children. You and I work together. Why must we have this tension?"

Something snapped inside of Mellie. "You want to know why there is tension? It's because all you do is bring heartache and pain into my life. My marriage wasn't perfect. Hell it was pretty fucked up, but guess what? Before you it was working. It may not have been the ideal situation, but it was working. Then here comes your gangster father. For reasons I still don't know, and he kills my son. He killed my son. Then I have to look at you everyday."

"Wait a minute! I am around because you want me around. I didn't want to run you campaign. I told you no on multiple occasions. You held on to me constantly because you wanted something from me. I like what I do. I get a euphoric high off of solving problems, but it was because you wanted my skills that I stuck around. I was done with Fitz. I was done with you. You sucked me back in. That inadvertently put me back around Fitz and that gave us the opportunity to be what we are today," Olivia said in a fast rant, careful not to raise her voice so as not to wake the sleeping infant on her shoulder.

Mellie looked at her. Mouth opened. "Liv-"

Olivia shook her head. "No. I don't want to hear it. I think about the fact that my father killed your son everyday. Fitz's son. It hurts me to the very depths of my heart, that I indirectly caused the death of an innocent boy. The son of the man I love. That's why I left right after it happened. I left because I didn't want to cause anymore hurt and destruction. Believe or not, I don't sit around coming up with ways to try and make your life miserable."

Then something happened that Mellie never would've expected in a million years. Olivia started crying. Hysterically. Uncontrollably. Mellie rushed over and guided Olivia to a chair. She took the sleeping infant from Olivia, and cradled her to her chest.

Olivia was a woman who had given birth seven weeks earlier. She was emotionally imbalanced, and Mellie shouldn't have picked a fight with her.

Mellie rubbed Olivia's back. Olivia jerked away still sniffling back tears. "I don't need your pity. I get overwhelmed at times, and I cry."

Mellie said, "Olivia, I'm so sorry. I was out of line. I shouldn't have said those things to you."

Olivia shook her head as she dabbed at her eyes. She said, "Don't apologize for saying what you really meant."

Ava started whimpering and Mellie adjusted the sweet baby in her arms. To Olivia she said, "You're right. I did mean it, but you're also right I shouldn't give you a hard time, because you do make our lives much easier."

Olivia rolled her eyes and reached for her daughter. She took the infant from Mellie's arms. She stood and walked towards the door. Mellie said, "Olivia, I'm sorry. Can we just put today behind us?"

Olivia turned around with tears in her eyes. She said, "You know what Mellie? I think I need to resign. It's obviously bad enough that we are connected personally, but maybe this working relationship is too much. I'll come back Monday, and I'll stay on until we find someone to fill my position, but when that's done I'm done."

Mellie couldn't believe her ears. "Olivia, aren't you being a little dramatic? We've argued before. We don't have to end our working relationship. We work well together."

Olivia stood there shaking her head. She said, "Yeah, you're right. We are too close."

Mellie interrupted, ''I never said that."

Olivia shrugged and said, "Yeah, maybe not, but it's true. I don't want to make you any more uncomfortable than I've been doing all these years. I'll see you Monday. I'll have my resignation in writing then. I'll be prepared to announce my resignation at the morning briefing. Don't worry. I'll play up our joint accomplishments, and tell the press that I'm leaving to focus on my growing family."

Olivia then turned, and walked out of the room leaving Mellie there shocked and a bit panicked.


	14. I'm Leaving It All Behind

Chapter 14

Fitz disconnected the call and stared at the phone. Mellie had called. She said something about upsetting Olivia, and how Olivia had said that she was resigning. She had asked him to reason with her, and to get her to change her mind. He wasn't sure that he wanted to try and influence Olivia's decision. He had never been in the business of trying to influence her. He liked her independence, and he didn't ever want to compromise that.

He heard his front door open and close. He went to the foyer, and saw Olivia, Ava, and Erica. He looked at Olivia's face. He could see that she had been crying. Erica took the carrier with Ava from Olivia and made her way back to the nursery. He watched Olivia as she removed her coat.

He just stood there silently watching her. Waiting for her to come to him. To let out her frustrations. After a moment she walked over to where he stood and he took her in his arms. He stood there holding her for a moment. Swaying back and forth. After a while Fitz walked her to the kitchen. She took a seat at the counter, and he opened a bottle of wine for her, grabbing a glass from the overhead rack.

After Fitz poured her a glass she took a healthy sip. Fitz took a seat next to her, still waiting for her to initiate the communication. After a moment she said, "So, I just gave Mellie notice that I'm stepping down as Chief of staff."

So she really was resigning. He said, "I thought you said last night that you were joking. What changed your mind?"

Taking another sip of wine Olivia replied, "Well, Mellie and I got into it. I decided it's a fruitless argument that I'm tired of having. So I'm putting a stop to it."

Fitz asked, "What fight? What are you going to do for work?"

Olivia shrugged, "Work isn't something I have to figure out right now. I can focus on Ava for the time being. As far as the fight between me and Mellie, she's insecure and it's my fault. Because I ruined your life together."

Fitz looked at his wife for a moment. He was trying to determine if she was being facetious, or if she was really wallowing in self pity. Olivia Pope didn't do self pity, so he was a bit concerned. "Liv, you ok? You know you didn't ruin anything?"

Olivia smiled at him saying, "Oh, I'm aware, but that's her take on things."

Fitz sat in silence for a moment. Then he looked at Olivia and asked, "So, your mind is made up? You're going to resign your position?"

Olivia finished her glass of wine, and then poured more into the glass. She took a deep stuttering breath and looked at Fitz. She took a moment to admire the man she loved. She couldn't explain it, but everything about this man appealed to her. Not just his physical attributes, but who he was as a person. She said, "Yeah. I think I am. Mellie and I can work together and be fine, but because we're married and have a child now it's weird. She feels like I'm trying to blast it in her face that we're married. I honestly don't know what gives her that impression. I literally go to work, and do what the hell I have to do. I don't even talk about you unless it's work related. I was pregnant, but I wasn't one of those pregnant people that allows their whole pregnancy to consume their lives. I didn't talk about it. It may have been in her face, but it wasn't like I was trying to put it in her face."

Fitz stood and walked to the refrigerator. He pulled out a bowl of fruit. He said, "It's Mellie."

Olivia shook her head no when Fitz offered her some grapes. She asked, "What do you mean it's Mellie?"

He shrugged and answered, "She knows that you're an asset. She knows that having you on her team will guarantee her a win in everything she does, but it's too much to have a front row seat of you moving on and creating a more stable personal life. She feels like you took her toys and gave them a better home than what she provided for them."

Olivia furrowed her brow and said, "One, why does it sound like you're defending her? Two, you're not a toy, and neither are your children. Three, I didn't take her children. I'm not even trying to, but I'm not going to ignore them either."

Fitz laughed at his wife. He said, "I'm not defending her. I'm just saying that the issues lie within her. She has the problem. It's close quarters. There's a lot of negative history there so working so closely together is bound to create issues."

Olivia watched her husband's facial expression for a moment. She then asked, "So you think that it's smart for me to resign?"  
Fitz swallowed the mouthful of fruit before answering, "Nope. I'm not getting into this. This is your job. You're career. I'm not going to make that decision for you. I'm not going to influence you one way or another on this. This decision is going to be all on you. I will support you no matter what you decide to do. I am your husband, and that's my job. However, I can't make this decision for you. I never have, and never will make decisions for you."

Olivia rolled her eyes and released a deep sigh. She removed her phone from her pants pocket and threw it on the marble countertop. She said, "I'm not asking you to make the decision for me. We both know that at the end of the day I'm going to do whatever it is I want to do, but as you stated you are my husband. I think it's something that we should to discuss, and as my best friend I want to know what you think about my decision."

Fitz said, "Well, if I'm being honest I never really understood you working with Mellie. It's clearly a conflict. Even if you and I hadn't gotten married. You had a relationship with the woman's husband. You don't think that's weird?"

Olivia sat there thinking quietly. "I love working in DC. I love working on campaigns. I really enjoyed both of your campaigns. For the most part. Minus all the drama. Plus if I'm honest I owe Mellie. She didn't deserve to have me interfering in her marriage. I shouldn't have gotten involved with you no matter what the state of your marriage was. I know that. I knew that, and as a wife now I understand that that clearer everyday. We aren't the perfect couple. Some days are easier than others to be married. I wouldn't appreciate some other woman inserting herself in our lives. I would be beyond hurt."

FItz shook his head. He said, "You don't owe Mellie anything. I was the man she was married to. I should've been better, and I shouldn't have pursued you until after I handled my business. Also you don't have to worry about about another woman interfering in our relationship. The difference between my marriage with Mellie, and my marriage with you is that I am in love with you. You are the love of my life. I don't want anyone else if I can't have you."

Olivia gave Fitz a look and said, "That's why you were sleeping with all those women when we broke up. That's why you dated Angela?"

Fitz tried to hide a smirk. He had always sensed that Olivia had been a tad bit jealous of his relationship with Angela. Her comment proved that his hunch had been correct. He said, "Olivia, I was sleeping with those women. I'm not going to lie to you, but none of those women had a shot in hell of becoming the next Mrs. Grant. Not even Angela. I like smart women. So that was what is was. I never even thought of a future with Angela, let alone those other women. I was just doing something. Kind of like you and no name. You're going to tell me you thought that you might have a future with him?"

Olivia and Fitz stared at one another for a few moments. Neither daring to comment on the people that they used to get back at one another. Olivia knew that a future with Jake wasn't something that she ever wanted. She cared about him because she had been naive enough to think that he was her friend. But if she was honest with herself she used him. There was no other way to put it. She used him, and he knew it and he allowed her to do so. Then when she was done with him for good he couldn't handle it and it ultimately led to his death.

Fitz was thinking about his relationship with Angela. She was nothing like Olivia. She was completely different. The only thing that they had in common was the fact that Olivia, and Angela were both really smart. He wouldn't go as far to say that he was with Angela to get under Olivia's skin, but he knew that he didn't see them together in the long run.

At one point he had started to feel like Angela was with him to get under Olivia's skin. That is why when Angela had started threatening to have Olivia arrested for the death of the President Elect, he was able to shut it down without giving any thought to their relationship going further. He wasn't about to let anyone threaten Olivia. Let alone carry out any plans against her.

Olivia was the first to break the silence. She said, "You just had to go there."

Fitz smirked openly this time and said, "You took it there first. I'm just bringing up the rear. Look all I'm saying is that I haven't had any feelings for any other woman, but you. I love you, and I have only loved you. I love Mellie because she was the mother of my three children, but other than that you were/are the only woman that I have ever been in love with."

Olivia smiled looking down at the counter not able to look him in the eye. She said, "You're the only man I have ever truly loved."

Fitz chuckled. He said, "You're lying Ms. Pope. You're forgetting that you were engaged to marry Edison Davis."

Olivia finally looked him in the eye. She said, "And if you recall I never married him. I was basically engaged to him twice, and neither time did vows ever get exchanged. Yet here I am with you. Married to you. The mother of your child. You are the only man I have ever loved, Fitz"

Fitz stared at his wife. He saw the vulnerability in her eyes. In that moment he knew that everything that she had just confessed to him was completely true. Fitz cleared his throat. He asked, "Anyway, this conversation went way left. The real question wasn't who loves who, and how much, but what are you going to do about your job? Are you going to resign as Chief of staff, or are you going to press through?"

Olivia said, "I think that my mind was made up when I spoke with Mellie this afternoon. I'm done. I can't work with her. Things will only continue to get more complicated now with Karen moving in. She's not going to be ok with Karen and I being close in any kind of way. No matter what anyone says she is going to feel threatened. I don't feel like ignoring her cheap shots any longer, and other snarky comments. It's going to be hard enough as is being back at work anyway."

Fitz didn't say anything. If he had things his way she would've never worked with Mellie in the first place. Olivia had once said to him that her working with Mellie had led to them being back together. He didn't buy that. He felt like he and Olivia were meant to be, and eventually one way or another they would've ended up back with one another.

"I'm going to resign. I'll give her my notice on Monday. I will help her find a suitable replacement, and I will even help with the transition, but I'm done with this. I can consult with her from time to time if she really needs me, but being her right hand isn't the correct move for my life," Olivia said with finality.

Fitz smiled and said, "Well there you go."

Olivia shrugged as if her decision was no big deal. She said, "I need more time with Ava. I want to focus on pure things for a while. The political world doesn't always offer pureness. It's easy to get sucked into the darkness. I want to enjoy the light. The light we've created. Work will always be there. However, this time with her. It won't be, and I feel like I should enjoy it as much as I can."

Fitz walked over and hugged Olivia. He knew that her decision wasn't an easy one to make, but he supported her decision more than he would have supported the alternate decision. Although he never would've admitted that to her.

After a moment Olivia said, "Did Karen get moved out of the dorm?"

Fitz replied, "Monday's are her busiest days. She said that she is going to pack when she gets done with classes. So she'll be here tonight, but it'll be pretty late. Definitely after dinner."

Olivia said, "Good things going forward. I'm really feeling this."

Fitz said, "I'm really feeling you. Ava's napping. Let me take you to the bedroom to show you how much I'm feeling you."

Olivia stood and said, "I'll race you. First one there gets to be on top!"


	15. I've Got You

Chapter 15

The next afternoon Olivia was sitting in her family room on her laptop. She was looking through some dossiers in order to pick out some possible choices for her replacement. Karen walked into the family room and asked, "Olivia, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Olivia looked up from her computer screen. She closed the laptop and sat it to the side. She swung her feet to the floor and answered, "Sure. What's up?"

Karen sat indian style on the floor in front of Olivia. She said, "Well, I talked to my mom this morning. She mentioned that you were resigning from Chief of staff. I was just wanting to know what that meant for me. I was going to intern for you, but now you're leaving the White House, so?"

Olivia hadn't even considered that when she had informed Mellie that she was resigning. Olivia said, "Well, I'll be on a little while longer while I help your mother to find my replacement. I'm also staying in order to help with the transition, and their training. So you are more than welcome to be my right hand in that. As for afterwards when I leave fully, well I could ask if the new Chief of staff wouldn't mind if keeping you on as their intern."

Karen was shaking her head. She responded, "That's not good enough, Liv. I wanted to learn about the political world from you. There is no one in Washington better to learn about Washington from than you. You're like the most powerful person in DC."

Olivia reached over and squeezed Karen's shoulder. She said, "Oh Karen. You know that just because I'm no longer working with your mother it doesn't mean that I won't do any and everything that I can to help you out. However, I can't continue to work for your mother. For reasons you probably won't understand."

Karen rolled her eyes. She said, "Because of the fact that you're married to my dad."

This caught Olivia off guard. Before she could respond Karen said, "I know, Liv. I'm an adult now. I see what's going on in the words that aren't spoken."

Olivia shrugged and said, "Well you're right. It was kind of insane to think that your mother and I could have a positive working relationship after everything that has happened."

Karen said, "I know Liv, but what about me? I don't know what I am going to do with my life. This was supposed to help me focus."

Liv took a deep breath, "Karen, I'm leaving the White House. I'm not leaving you. I'm still here to help with that. In whatever way you need me to help."

Karen whined, "I need you to be in the White House so that I can see you in action in that world daily. That's the only thing that'll work."

Olivia smiled at the pouting young adult. She said, "Karen, I'm not staying at the White House, but I'll figure something out. Don't worry."

Karen fell back onto the floor and kicked her legs in the air. She said, "Why does my mother have to complicate everything?"

Olivia looked at Karen lying on the floor. She said, "Karen, your mother isn't to blame for everything."

Karen said, "It sure does feel like it."

At that moment Fitz walked into the family room with a happily cooing Ava. Fitz said, "Well if this isn't a wonderful day. I'm in a room surrounded with all of my favorite women."

Neither Olivia, nor Karen responded. It was so quiet except for Ava's cooing. Fitz asked, "What's the matter? Why do my girls look depressed?"

Karen finally sat upright again. She looked at her father and replied, "Well your ex wife made your current wife feel uncomfortable. So now your current wife is quitting, which means that I no longer have an internship."

Fitz looked at Karen with pity. He said, "Well, it's a good thing that Liv isn't going anywhere. She'll still be here for you to pick her brain."

Karen groaned loudly causing Ava to stop her cooing as she looked over in her big sister's direction. Karen said, "It's not the same dad, and you know it. I need to be able to see Liv in action. Her being at home telling me things does me no good."

Olivia stood and took her baby from Fitz's arms. She said to Karen, "We'll figure something out. I know that this isn't ideal, but I truly believe that this decision is for the best. For all of our best. For our family, especially. I'm trying to do what is best for our family."

Karen groaned again. This time not as loudly so the infant wasn't startled. She said, "Liv, I know that you're right. I know that this is what's best for you. Know one could ever understand how you and mom worked together all these years with all of your history. I was just looking forward to working with you. Maybe I should call your father and take him up on his offer."

Fitz said, "I don't know Kare. Maybe that isn't such a good idea."

Olivia said, "My father isn't going to be much help. It's not like you can intern with him. He's leaving soon, and he is a retiree. It's not like he works somewhere in the government, and you can see actually see him action. Plus, he's never actually worked in DC."

Karen said, "So what? You're telling me everything that I can't do, but no one is offering any solutions. I was looking forward to this in order to try and narrow down what I want to do for a living. I need to narrow my focus in school down by the end of the semester."

Olivia looked at down at Karen and said, "How about this? You can intern with my team over at QPA until I figure out something for you. Majority of their clients are political figures. It'll be just like interning for me because I taught them all of their moves."

Fitz said, "That's a really good idea. Olivia has trained all of them, and she consults with them from time to time. This just might be more than a temporary solution. Good job babe."

Olivia smiled and winked at her husband, "I'm quick on my feet. That's why everyone in this town pays me the big bucks."

The whole family erupted into giggles.

Once the they finally stopped laughing Karen asked, "You've been in the White House for a long time, Liv. What are you going to do about not working there? What will you do? Are you going to go back to QPA?"

Olivia shrugged, "I don't exactly have a plan right now. I'm a new mother. I want to enjoy that a little while longer. So that's what I'm going to do. However, I told your mother if she needs anything that I will be here to help. The same goes for my team."

Just then Olivia's phone started ringing on the coffee table. She glanced at it, and saw that it was her mother calling. She picked it up and answered, "Hi, mom."

Maya answered, "I just got off of the phone with your father."

Before Maya could continue she interrupted her mother and asked, "Wait, where are you that he had to call you?"

Maya replied, "I do go home from time to time. Anyway, he just called me, and said that word on the street is that you're out at the White House."

Olivia rolled her eyes. Both Karen and Fitz gave her a quizzical look. Olivia said, "Why didn't he call me himself. Why are you calling?"

"He doesn't know that I am calling. He's probably on his way to your house to ask you face to face. So is it true," Maya asked her daughter.

Olivia shrugged. "In light of a bunch of factors I have decided to leave the White House."

Maya gasped. Olivia said, "I don't understand why you care. You always said I shouldn't continue to clean up their messes. I would think that you'd be happy that I am resigning."

Maya said, "I don't care what you do for a living, Olivia. All I care about is your happiness. I'm just thinking that's a lot of power for you to give up. Are you sure that's something that you want to part with?"

Olivia squinted her eyes. She asked, "Mom, why are you calling? What is your purpose for this phone call?"

Maya said, "I'm calling to see if what your father is hearing is true. I'm calling to see if you had really thought this decision through. I was calling to make sure you were sure about the decision. Once you ring the bell it's not something that can be unrung. Are you ready to give up the power? The power that being the president's Chief of staff brings?"

They were up to something. This was the only thought running through Olivia's head as she listened to her mother. Everyone knew that Olivia was most powerful outside of the White House. Olivia said, "I'm pretty powerful without the White House. I'm doing what's in my best interest. In my family's best interest. I don't appreciate being second guessed by you. I've been making decisions on my own for a while now. My choices have lead me in the right direction thus far."

Maya said, "Whatever, Livvie. I'm your mother. I thought that the motherly thing to do would be to call and offer you a listening ear. Give you the opportunity to bounce your thoughts off of someone who really cares about your well being, but I guess you and I will never have that type of relationship."

This was the trait she loathed the most about her parents. They liked to play mind games. At this point she just didn't believe anything that they said. Because more than likely if their lips were moving then they were lying. That's just how things worked with Eli, and Maya. She hated to think this way about the people who had conceived, and raised her, but it was what it was.

Olivia decided not to even acknowledge her mother's statement. Instead she said, "You and dad aren't the only ones who care about me. You're not the only ones that I can bounce ideas off of. That's why I have a husband. I bounce every idea off of him."

Maya asked, "What did he have to say about you leaving the White House?"

Olivia replied, "He supports me in whatever I do. Why?"

Maya said, "I was just curious as to what his take on all of this might be. No biggie."

No biggie was indeed a biggie. Olivia made a mental note to call Huck. Something was up, and Olivia knew it. She said to her mother, "Mom, I have to go feed Ava. Can I talk to you a little later?"

Maya replied, "Sure baby. Don't keep my little princess waiting."

Olivia disconnected the call. Both Fitz, and Karen were staring at her Karen said, "Maybe I should have a baby so that I can use them as an excuse to get off the phone with my mom."

Olivia laughed. Fitz said, "Not funny. Not funny at all."


	16. A Step Ahead

Chapter 16

The next day Olivia walked into the office of Quinn Perkins and Associates. Olivia made a beeline straight to Huck's office. She had left Ava at home with Erica. Fitz was out on some post presidential duties. She felt now would be the perfect time to see what Huck had been able to uncover about her parents.

She walked into his office and asked, "Huck, what do you have for me?"

Huck looked her. He said, "Quite a bit."

Olivia took a seat beside Huck as he clicked keys on his keyboard. She asked, "I'm not going to like any of this, am I?"

"Nope, you might even be surprised," Huck responded.

Olivia sucked her teeth and said, "Shit, just tell me."

"Well, from what I can tell your father has nothing to do with this. Actually, I think Maya is using Rowan to get closer to you," Huck said.

Olivia removed her coat. She said, "That bitch, why?"

He stated, "Mellie is going to replace her Secretary of Education."

Olivia started getting antsy. She interrupted Huck saying, "I know that, Huck. What about it?"

Huck continued, "Her pick is someone who has dual citizen here, and in Switzerland. I know, you know that too, but it's deeper than that. Mellie is planning on bringing on this person so that she can reform the educational system via changes to the curriculum that are offered in America. It looks like someone reached out to Maya during the whole Bashran Nuclear Weapons treaty deal. They're paying Maya good money to sabotage that."

Olivia frowned, "This is over education reform? What the hell? Who?"

Huck said, "Well, it appears that her nominee will be implementing ideas taken from the Swiss school system. They don't want this because the education reform will pull money from other areas. It'll put a great percentage of the budget into education. There are people who really don't want that. I haven't exactly figured that part out yet."

Olivia was seething inside. She asked, "So why is she trying to get close to me? I'm behind Mellie in these ideas. Actually, I brought the ideas to Mellie."

Huck said, "These people know that. They want you out of the White House too. I don't think Maya is aware of that fact. There is a back end of this that was going to get you caught up in some criminal charges."

Olivia's eye widened, and she looked at Huck. She said, "Are you fucking serious? I can't go to prison. I have a child to take care of. Well, they're wasting their time because I'm resigning as Chief of staff."

Huck said, "I know, but Maya isn't happy about that because if you resign that messes up her payday. Plus, the people don't just want you out of the White House. You have too much power. You didn't work for Fitz, but you were the very person who got everything he set out to do done. They fear you have that same hold over Mellie. They don't think that you being out of the White House will keep you on your leash. They want to neutralize the threat. I recommend holding off on announcing your White House departure, because something tells me that if they can't neutralize you with criminal charges and imprisonment, then their next move will be taking your life."

Olivia's head whipped around to stare at Huck. She said, "Kill me. They're going to kill me to keep me away from the White House?"

"If I an figure out exactly who is behind this I can handle this for you," Huck said in a low voice.

She shook her head completely perplexed. She said, "Keep on it, but let me know who it before you act."

Huck nodded and said, "I'll wait for you to give me the word."

Olivia stood and smoothed a hand down the front of her long sleeved cotton v neck shirt, straightening her clothes. She asked Huck, "Where are the girls, and Charlie?"

Huck replied, "Ah, Charlie and Quinn took the baby to the doctor. She's technically still on maternity leave. Abby is here. I think David Rosen is here."

Olivia left her coat and purse on the chair next to Huck and walked towards the door. She asked, "Are they still together?"

Huck shrugged, "Yeah, why?"

Olivia looked over her shoulder, "I'm just wondering why they haven't gotten married, or at least engaged, yet."

Huck grunted as Olivia left his office in search of Abby, and David. She found them sitting at the conference room table. They were in deep discussion, and eating takeout.

When she walked into the conference room Abby stood up excitedly. Before Abby could say anything, Olivia cut her off saying, "She isn't with me. I came to see Huck about something. I was just coming to speak, and to ask when you and David are getting married?"

Abby laughed, "You have one baby, and finally marry Fitz, now you think you can harass me. You have a lot of nerve."

Olivia took one of Abby's onion rings and bit into it. She replied, "That still doesn't answer my question."

David said, "I'm ready!"

Abby looked at David with a face full of shock. She said, "If you're so ready why haven't you asked me?"

David shrugged. "I was waiting for you to give me an indication that you're ready," David reasonsed with Abby.

Olivia said, "Well, it looks like my work here is done. Abby, when are you coming to visit."

Abby said, "Probably tonight to kick your ass. Thanks a lot, Liv."

Olivia walked towards Huck's office to retrieve her things. She tossed over her shoulder, "You're very welcome. You can thank me by naming your first daughter Olivia. It's such a strong name."

Abby glared at Olivia's retreating form.

When Olivia got into her town car she instructed her agent to take her to her father's house. If she was lucky her mother wouldn't be there, and she could have a candid conversation with him.

When she got there she rang the doorbell. She refused to walk in as long as her mother and father were together. There were some images she wanted to protect herself from. That was one of them. Her father opened the door, "Olivia, what are you doing here?"

Olivia allowed her father to hug her. She answered, "I just wanted to see you and mom."

Eli said, "So you came without the little one. You can't show up without her anymore. We mostly only want to see her, not you."

Olivia smirked, "Whatever, where is mom?"

Eli replied, "She's at home. I was about to make a chicken salad for lunch. Would you like one?"

Olivia smiled endearingly at her father. Sometimes the old man could be alright. She hated that she had to crush him, but she felt he needed to know what her mother was up to. She said, "Sure, I could eat."

She followed him into his kitchen. She took a deep breath and said, "So, I have to tell you something."

Eli pulled out a knife to chop up chicken breast to go on top of their salads. He gestured for her to continue.

Olivia continued, "Well, mom is up to something. According to Huck, someone hired her to stop Mellie from choosing a particular person for her Secretary of Education, and in the process get me blackballed in the political arena. However, what she doesn't know is that they want me more than just blackballed, they want me away for good. So with her help they were going to make it look as if I committed some crimes in the process, and have me put into prison, but now that I'm resigning mom is worried that I will mess up her payday. Huck is worried that they may even try to kill me because me simply resigning isn't enough. They feel like as long as I'm around I will always control the White House."

Olivia was breathing heavily when she finished. She had said it all in one breath. She couldn't help it. She wanted to say it all without being interrupted.

Eli sat the salad bowl in front of Olivia. He placed chicken on top of the salad, and placed the bottle with his homemade vinaigrette in front of her. He never said a word.

Her father's quietness was starting to give her anxiety. Did he already know about the plan? Was he somehow involved? Was her life at risk in this very moment? All of these questions ran through her mind.

After about a full two minutes Eli finally asked, "Have you spoken to her about this?"

Olivia poured the vinaigrette over her salad. She said, "No, I came here to you first. I wanted to tell you."

He handed Olivia silverware, and took a seat on the stool beside her. He asked, "So, what do you want to do?"

Olivia whipped her head around to stare at her father. Why was he asking her that? She shrugged and said, "I don't know. That's why I came to you."

Eli asked, "Are you thinking of confronting her?"

Olivia shrugged, "I want to. I mean, Huck seems to think that because they reached out to her around the same time that you two got back together, that she used getting back with you to get in my good graces so that she can eventually try and influence my stance on this for her plan."

Eli's brow furrowed. Eli shook his head, "I don't know, Olivia. You're mother is a lot of things, but she does love you. She wouldn't do anything that could somehow harm you."

Olivia looked at her father with a shocked expression. Is this man serious, she thought to herself? "Dad, you're defending her? Why? She's in on this. Huck has the evidence. We can go over there, or I can call him and have him come over here with it."

Eli said, "I'm not saying that you're wrong about her being in on this. I'm just saying that I don't think that she would use her relationship with you, or me in order to do so."

Olivia stood abruptly. She said, "Why not, because she's never done that before. It's not like that's not why you kept her in a hole for twenty two years. It's not like that's not how she stabbed you. She is conniving. We both know that. Why are you acting like she's some new woman. That's why I had her under lock and key. You know once a terrorist always a terrorist."

As soon as the words left Olivia's mouth Eli abruptly stood from his stool knocking it over in the process. He advanced on Olivia as if to strike her. Her eyes widened in shock, and she took a step back.

Olivia said in a strained voice, "Attacking me isn't going to change the fact that she is back to her usual games. Attacking me isn't going to change the fact that you let your guard down again to someone who you know is no good. Also, remember if you ever lay a finger on me, my children, or Fitz you will be dead before you can take your next breath."

She grabbed her jacket, and her purse and walked towards the door. She knew what it was. She was responsible for her own well being. She would take care of herself and her family from now on. No more outsiders.

She instructed her driver to take her home. She had to tell her husband what the hell was going on. Olivia was a bit nervous. She didn't know who to trust. All she could think about was the fact that Fitz's son had been murdered by their own secret service agent. Olivia wasn't going out like that. She was going to protect her family at all cost. That meant informing Fitz. They were a team now. No secrets. Hopefully they could work together to prevent something really tragic from happening.


	17. We're A Team

Chapter 17

"Fitz," Olivia moaned. She had come home that afternoon ready to tell her husband what was going on. However, he wasn't home. She had went about her afternoon, taking care of Ava. She and Karen had dinner, and he still hadn't come home.

She had tried to wait up for him, but she was too tired. She had taken a shower, and she was so exhausted that she wrapped herself in her towel and decided to lay on her bed for a moment before putting on her pajamas, but she had fallen asleep instead. Now she was being awakened with her husband's head between her thighs. This man was always so generous, and she had no complaints about that at all. She lifted her hips off of the mattress reaching for more of his hot mouth. His tongue felt so good. If she died right here and now she would die a very happy, and satisfied woman.

Because she was asleep when he started his assault on her body her guard was completely down. This only made for her senses to be more sensitive. She felt the scruff of on his jawline scratching the sensitive inside of her thighs. She felt his fingers on her breasts. When he sucked on her clit she got dizzy. This man was skilled. He was skilled, and he was all hers. For this she was grateful.

Olivia tried to focus on anything but what he was doing to her body. She was trying to control her orgasm, but she couldn't. It was just to good. Her thighs started to tremble. She couldn't keep her body on the mattress. She was going to explode, and soon. Sooner than she thought.

She gasped, "Oh, Fitz!"

Taking his time he kissed his way up her body. He started with her inner thighs, then he moved to her belly button. Next he kissed her between the breasts. Then her neck. Before he kissed her lips he whispered, "Hi."

Before Olivia could respond he was devouring her mouth. They kissed. They kissed like two horny teenagers who were making out on their parent's couch. Only they weren't teenagers. They were a married couple. A married couple naked in their bed behind the locked door of their bedroom.

Fitz settled himself between her thighs. Olivia wrapped her arms around him. She was tiny, and he was large compared to her, but she loved the feel of his weight on her. Tearing her lips away she panted, "I love you, Fitz."

Fitz opened his eyes and looked down at his wife. She was his world. His everything. His queen. He said, "I love you, Olivia."

Fitz reached down his hand to stroke Olivia's core. Olivia sucked in a deep breath. She wanted him inside of her so badly, but she needed to talk to him. She grabbed his wrist stopping his hand. She said, "Baby, I need to talk to you. It's important."

Fitz kissed her lips, and said, "I don't know what could be more important than this at this moment."

She looked at him. He saw something in her eyes. It wasn't something he was used to seeing in her. It took his breath away. He saw fear in his wife's eyes. Looking down at her he asked, "Livvie, what's the matter?"

She blew out a deep breath and said, "My mother is up to something. Huck has confirmed it. Well, now that I'm resigning it puts a wrench in her plans, and in the plans of the people who hired her. We could possibly be in danger. We don't know who hired her yet. Huck is looking into it."

Fitz rolled off of her and sat up against the headboard. He said, "You're sure?"

She nodded and explained to him everything that she knew. She then said, "Fitz, I'm scared. I don't know who we can trust. When Jerry was killed my father used your very own secret service agent to do so."

He pulled her into his arms. He said, "We'll be protected. Trust and believe that. I would die before I allow any harm come to your or our children."

Olivia shivered. She said, "I'd rather you not die."

Fitz leaned over, and kissed his wife.

Oliva heard a noise, and looked over at the baby monitor on her nightstand. She saw that Ava was stirring. She sat up, and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Fitz touched her shoulder. He said, "Liv, let Erica get her."

Olivia stood, and grabbed her robe. She said, "I sent her on a paid vacation for a couple weeks. You were nowhere to be found, and I made a decision. We need to limit the circle as much as possible until we can get to the bottom of this, or at the very least until we can find out who can be trusted."

She walked out of their bedroom. Fitz grabbed his robe, and put it on as he followed her to the nursery. He watched as Olivia changed their daughter's diaper. He asked, "You're right, but what about when you go back to work on Monday. What are you going to do then?"

Olivia shrugged, "I don't really know what I'm doing beyond this moment, but I know that I want to do everything in my power to make sure that my family is ok. I'll figure it out as we go. I think best when I'm under pressure anyway."

Olivia finished with the diaper change, and then sat in the rocking chair so that she could nurse the fussy infant. Fitz just stood, and watched Olivia Pope nurse their daughter. No one would believe it if he told them. Olivia was known as being cutthroat, and ruthless in the political arena. No one would believe how soft and sweet she was with her child.

As Fitz stood there watching them their doorbell rang. He looked at the clock on the wall, and noticed it was about eleven thirty at night. Who would be coming over this late, and why hadn't secret service alerted them.

Fitz went to the door. He opened it to find one of his secret service agents, and Olivia's mother. Fitz said, "You have a whole lot of nerve coming here."

Maya said, "Where is my daughter?"

Olivia came into the foyer trying to coax a burp out of Ava. She said, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Maya stepped inside of the home, and Fitz closed the door behind her. Maya said, "Livvie, I know that you know."

Olivia said, "Well if you know that I know, then you know that I don't want to see you. You know that I have nothing to say to you."

Maya said, "Girl, if you don't let me explain."

Olivia passed the infant to her husband. She said, "Let you explain? Let you tell me more lies. Mom, I trusted you. Now you have my life, and my child's life in danger. There is nothing you can say to me."

Maya grabbed Olivia by the arm, and pulled her into the family room. Fitz followed behind him. Maya forced Olivia to sit, and she took a seat as well. She noticed Fitz standing over them, and said, "Do you mind? I am trying to speak with my daughter."

Olivia shook her head. She said, "No, anything you have to say to me you can say to my husband, and in front of my husband."

Maya rolled her eyes, and turned back to her daughter. "Olivia, It's not what you think."

Olivia stood and said, "You know what? I don't have the time or patience for this. It's late. You need to leave."

Maya sighed, and rolled her eyes. She said, "Olivia, sit your ass down, and listen. Of course it's what it looks like, but at the same time it isn't."

Olivia stood looking down into her mother's face. She rolled her eyes. She wanted to cry. She could feel the tears, but she was Olivia Pope. That meant she wouldn't let the tears fall. Not in front of her mother at least. She asked. "What?"

Maya took another deep breath. She said, "I did get caught up with these people."

Olivia asked, "Why? Why did you betray me? I was taking care of you."

Maya shook her head, "No, you made me your well cared for prisoner. I wanted my freedom. They paid one of the people you had watching me to pass me messages. They found me by following you. They followed you to my apartment when you were coming to check on your prisoner."

Olivia rolled her eyes. At that moment they heard the front door open, and close. Karen walked into the family room. She spoke, "Hi!"

Fitz asked, "Karen, it's late. Where are you coming from?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. Karen answered, "I went to a study group. My secret service agents were with me."

Fitz said, "I know that you're an adult, but maybe next time you can text to-"

Olivia interjected, "Fitz, maybe this isn't the time for this conversation."

Fitz looked at his wife, and nodded. He put Ava in Karen's arms, and said, "Can you please put your sister to bed?"

Olivia turned back to her mother. She asked, "Why?"

Maya said, "I wanted my freedom, but then things changed. You allowed me to come to that dinner. It felt good to be included in your life. Then you let me leave with your father that night. Then I was a free human being. I could come and go. You started treating me like a regular person. You actually treated me like your mother. So then I told them I couldn't help them with their plan. They said it was too late. That's when I talked your daddy into going out of the country. I'm not trying to put anyone in danger Liv. Especially not my precious granddaughter."

Olivia looked at her mother through squinted eyes. She asked, "Why should we believe you? None of that explains dad's sudden interest in Karen. None of this makes sense."

Maya stood, "Your father was genuinely interested in helping that girl. I know that this doesn't make any sense. I'm sorry, but when your father told me that you knew, I knew I had to come explain things to you. I also want to offer my help in fixing this."

Olivia looked at her mother incredulously, "Help? Didn't you do enough to help get me in this situation? What do you think that you can do to help this situation?"

Maya sat back down. She said, "I don't really know. That's why I'm here so that we can come up with a plan."

Olivia chuckled humorlessly. She said, "You need to leave. I'll handle this. I don't need your help."

Fitz said, "Liv, maybe we should let her help. She is the one who has been interacting with these people. It might be the smart thing to do."

Olivia started walking towards the hall. She said, "The only smart thing to do, is to get her the hell away from me. You know, before I forget that she's the woman who gave birth to me."

Olivia disappeared down the hall. Fitz looked at Maya. He said, "I think it would be a good idea for you to leave. When she calms down, she'll see reason, and she'll need your help."

Maya looked at him, "I just hope that her stubborn dramatic ass calms down before something bad happens."

They walked towards the foyer. Opening the front door for Maya to exit, Fitz said, "For your sake I hope so too."


	18. Done

Chapter 18

The next morning Olivia woke before her baby girl, and her husband. She stared up at the ceiling thinking through things. She was so over both of her parents. She was upset at her father's aggression towards her. She was tired of being a toy for her mother to play with.

She was starting to see that her relationships with both of her parents were unhealthy. Not only was it unhealthy, but it was also abusive. They may not have physically harmed her, but at times emotional, and mental abuse could be far more harmful to a person. She was so over it all. Every time she thought that her life was calming down, and getting in order something else would happen. She really was tired.

Olivia suddenly felt her husband's hand on her stomach. A moment later she heard his sleep filled voice say, "What are you thinking about?"

She turned to look at his face. His eyes were still closed, and his face was still buried into his pillow. She asked, "How do you know that I'm thinking?"

He said, "Well I know you're not sleeping because I no longer hear your even breathing. If you're not sleeping, and you're here in bed, what else would you be doing?"

Olivia rolled on her side facing him. She started fingering his curls. She really loved this man. He was the most stable part of her life. He didn't mistreat her. He didn't try and control her. He allowed her to be who she was. Not only that, but unlike most he saw who she really was. He knew that she was a vulnerable, and emotional person. It was something that she often tried to keep under wraps, but she could never hide from him.

Olivia sighed, "I'm thinking about my mother and father. I'm starting to feel like a healthy relationship with the two of them isn't possible. I've tried for so long, but at some point I have to realize what it is, and accept defeat."

Fitz ran the back of his hand over her cheek. He said, "Accepting defeat isn't something that Olivia Pope is used to doing."

She looked him in the eye saying, "Olivia Pope never accepts defeat. I always say I'm never out of options. I always have cards to play. Typically that is such a true statement. However, this time I don't even have the energy for that kind of resilience. I don't want to fight for it. I'm their child. They should want the relationship. A good one with their only child. I know that Ava is still an infant, but I can't imagine not having a healthy, and happy relationship with her. I feel like if we don't have that then I've failed as a parent."

Fitz looked at his wife with sympathetic eyes. He was a parent. He got it. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was the reason his eldest son was dead. His children should have been protected at all cost. He had failed at being a parent, but he had been given a second, third, and fourth chance to be a better father with Karen, Teddy, and Ava. That's why he was so ok with Karen living with him and Liv. He wanted her to know that her father was always in her corner.

It wasn't that he thought that Mellie wouldn't be there for the children they shared, but Fitz was wise enough to know that he couldn't control Mellie, or the relationship that she had with their children. He could only be held accountable for himself. So he was going to do whatever necessary to let his children know that their father was all about them, and that he was always in their corner.

Fitz said, "You won't fail as a parent. I had lunch with Congressman Wade. We were discussing him making a donation to the institute. He said, so you're married, and have a baby with Olivia Pope. I confirmed, and he proceeded to tell me how surprised he was. He said that from his interactions with you he didn't think that you were the maternal type. It made me think. I thought about you since we've been married, and most importantly I thought about you since you've become a mother. What I see in you as a mother is unlike anything that I've ever seen."

Olivia took a deep breath, and released it loudly. She said, "I know that story was supposed to help, but it actually has me second guessing myself even more. I give off a vibe that I'm a cold frigid bitch who is incapable of being a loving dedicated mother."

Fitz rolled onto his back pulling Olivia on top of him. He kissed her on the lips then said, "First, that isn't at all who you are. He said that because you're a focused woman. Men don't know how to take strong focused women. So they make comments about you seeming less feminine. Comments like he didn't take you as the maternal type. He doesn't know you. He doesn't know the woman who was setting up space in the White House for her baby. He doesn't know the woman who has a nanny, but can't bare those nights when her baby girl is inconsolable and chooses to stay up caring for the baby herself. He doesn't know any of that. Also when he showed me how sexist he was I decided that the institute didn't need his money after all."

Olivia looked down into her husband's face. She loved this man. Fitz always knew what to do in order to make her feel better. She leaned down and took his lips with her own. Fitz moaned. Having sex with Olivia was like heaven on earth, but kissing Olivia was a whole different kind of experience. It was something that he couldn't put into words. He loved kissing her. He couldn't get enough of kissing her. The best part of being married to Olivia was that he didn't have to worry about getting enough. She was always there. Always there ready, and willing to provide him with all the kisses he could stand.

Fitz and Olivia continued to kiss, and his hands started to roam her body. When his hand reached down to cup her butt they both heard their little girl start fussing over the baby monitor. Fitz groaned. He said, "You are saved by the bell, or should I say by the baby. I'm going to get you later."

Olivia smilied at him. She said, "Babe, go change her, and bring her to bed with us."

Fitz kissed Olivia one final time before releasing her so that he could go do what she had asked of him."

Fitz was in the nursery changing the fussy, and squirmy infant. Karen came in. She said, "I'm trying to remember seeing you change Teddy's diaper when he was a baby."

Fitz looked at his eldest daughter. He said, "Well, you weren't around much when Teddy was a baby. I changed a diaper, or two."

Karen walked over to stand next to her father. She laughed and said, "A diaper, or two? I would hope you changed more than two. How many did mom change?"

Fitz and Karen looked at one another, and bursted into laughter. Karen didn't doubt that her mother loved her, and her brother, but she also know her mother was not enthralled by Teddy as an infant.

Fitz said, "Look, your mother did the best that she could. Feedings, and diaper changes weren't exactly her thing. She loves you guys though."

Karen said, "I know she does. I love mom too. It's still funny though."

Fitz lifted the whiny infant into his arms. He said, "Follow me to my bedroom. Liv, and I need to speak with you for a minute."

Karen turned and stared at her father. She said, "Really, Dad? I'm kind of too old to be in trouble."

Fitz took his free arm, and slung it over her shoulder. He said, "No one said that you were in trouble. However, there are some serious things going on, and we just want to discuss some things with you. Your safety is our number one priority."

Karen shrugged, and followed her father to his bedroom.

When they walked into the bedroom Olivia was texting on her phone texting as she sat in bed against the headboard with her pajama top unbuttoned. She looked up when Fitz walked in carrying their daughter with Karen following behind him.

Karen stretched out across the foot of the bed. Fitz slid back into his spot, and passed Ava over to Olivia so that she could be nursed. Olivia said, "What's up?"

Fitz responded, "I wanted to talk to Karen about what's going on. I want to be honest, and open so that she can be more vigilant, until all of his has been taken care of."

Karen sat up. She had a feeling that this was a little more serious than what she had initially anticipated.

Fitz continued, "Well, because your mother is president there are always people who want to stop her from getting things done. It was the same way when I was in office. However, because your mother is woman, and the leader of the free world, well they really want to stop her from getting anything done."

Olivia took over, "So basically they stoop to unreasonable tactics. Tactics such as threatening her family."

Karen asked, "So, someone is threatening me? Is that what you're saying?"

Olivia looked at Fitz. He looked at her. He said, "Well, not you directly. We're not really sure, but we think that it's possible that they may be coming for Liv. One way to get to Liv would be to get to one of you children. We don't want to take any chances with you all. So we need to take extra precautions in order to ensure everyone's safety."

Karen looked at her father, then to Liv, then back to her father. She said, "Ok, so what does that mean?"

Fitz took a deep breath, "For right now we think it best if you go straight to class, and come back home. We don't really know who we can trust. So until we can determine who is behind this, and what they're planning we need to do what we have to do in order to protect ourselves."

Karen asked, "So what you're telling me is that I have to put my life on hold again because one of my parents is president."

Olivia switched Ava from one breast to the other. She said, "Karen, trust me I know that it isn't fair. You didn't ask for any of this. However, this is where we are, and we need to do our part to maintain our own safety. We have secret service, but we still have to do what we can. You understand?"

Karen stood from the bed. She said, "This isn't fair. I never get anything that I want because of all of you alls careers. I can't intern with you because you're quitting, and now I can't live my life because mom is president."

Olivia said, "Karen, I know you're upset."

"You do? How do you know how I feel? Did you know how I felt when you were sleeping with my father while he was still married to my mother? You do everything you want to do, all of you do, and Karen just has to take it," Karen yelled!

Olivia removed Ava from her breast. She stood as she started to coax a burp out of the baby. It was Fitz who spoke, "Ok, Karen! That's enough. I understand your frustrations, but you're not going to disrespect Olivia."

Karen said, "All you care about is your precious Olivia. You know what? I'll go to the White House until you can get all of this under control."

Fitz said, "Nope, you're staying here. You will be safer here. I love you, and I want you here. Liv wants you here."

He looked at Olivia. Olivia looked at Karen, "He's right. We want you here, and you will be safer here. However, you can't raise your voice again. That's now how we operate."

Karen rolled her eyes, "You can't tell me what to do. Plus there is no safer place than the White House."

Fitz said, "Karen, Olivia can say whatever she wants to you because this is her house. You will listen, and you will stay here. It's safer, and it's final."

Karen said, "They have secret service at the White House!"

Olivia said, "Secret service can't always protect you."

Karen glared at Olivia and said, "Secret service is better than you!"

Fitz yelled, "Secret service killed Jerry."

Both Olivia, and Karen gasped simultaneously. They all stood in the room staring.


	19. Reality

Chapter 19

Karen stood there frozen. All types of thoughts were running through her head. She couldn't have heard her father correctly. It had sounded like he had said that secret service had killed her brother. That was crazy. Her brother had gotten suddenly ill with a very dangerous strand on meningitis. She had watched him get sick, and deteriorate right before her very eyes. So what her father was saying to her didn't make a lick of sense.

She looked at Liv, who had sat on the side of the bed rocking Ava. She then turned back to her father. She said, "Jerry died of meningitis, dad. Secret service didn't kill him."

Fitz looked at his daughter. He hadn't meant to tell her. He never wanted her to know the true fate of her brother, but she had poked at a ticking time bomb until it exploded. He knew that Karen could be a little selfish, but he never said, or did much about it because what she said was true. Her parent's political careers dictated all of their lives, but that gave her no right to act the way she did sometimes. At that point he had lost all of his patience, and the truth had come flying out of his mouth. There was no turning back now.

He looked over to Olivia, but she sat on the side of the bed with her back to him. He turned back to Karen and said, "Karen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blurt that out at you."

Karen shook her head. She said, "It's a lie. That is not true. Jerry was sick. I saw that he was sick."

"Karen, maybe you should sit down so that I can explain this to you," Fitz said, in a calm voice.

Olivia took a deep breath and stood. She said, "I'll give you two a moment."

Karen stared at Liv. She didn't understand why Olivia was letting her father tell such lies. She remembered Olivia being there at the hospital when her brother had passed away. Olivia was there too, so she knew. She said, "Liv, make him stop lying. You were there, you know what happened."

Olivia looked at her husband. Fitz said, "It's like I told you Karen. When you're president people have vendettas against you. That's what happened to me. They decided to hit me where it hurts. You guys are my world. They used one of our secret service agents to inject Jerry with that deadly strand of meningitis."

Suddenly Fitz noticed Karen sinking to the floor. Fitz was by her side before she could hit the floor. He said, "Liv, can you bring me a bottle of water please?"

Olivia left their bedroom. She needed to put down the infant, and go to the kitchen to grab the bottle of water.

Meanwhile Fitz walked Karen over to his side of the bed, so that she could take a seat. She said, "Dad, that's not true. It can't be true. Even the news said that he died from the illness. No one ever said that he was murdered. Does Mom know?"

Fitz cleared his throat. He said, "Yes, your mother knows. The media wasn't aware of what happened. I actually didn't find out what had really happened until months after his death."

Karen asked, "Who did this, and why?"

Fitz said, "It was dealt with. The loss of Jerry was the biggest, most devastating loss of my life. I never want to feel that way again. We're taking a huge risk by allowing you to go to class. There is a nuclear option that would allow you to complete the semester, but from home. We're thinking about your wants, and desires. Liv is even going to your mother to let her know what's going on, and she's going to bring Teddy here so that he can be safe as well."

Olivia walked back into the bedroom pouring water out of a bottle into a glass for Karen. She asked, "Liv's doing what, when?"

Fitz looked up at his wife as she handed his daughter the glass of water, and took a sip of what was remaining in the bottle for herself. He said, "I didn't get the chance to tell you that I want you to tell Mellie what's going on. I also want Teddy to stay with us until all of this has been handled."

Olivia looked at Fitz. After a moment of counting to ten silently she asked, "Don't you think that this conversation would go better with you, and Mellie. I mean you two are Teddy's parents. I don't see how it could be productive to have me speak with her."

Fitz looked at Karen. Then he looked at Olivia. He said, "Karen, can you give Olivia, and I a moment?"

Karen rolled her eyes. She stood, and walked past Olivia, and out of their bedroom closing the door behind her. Fitz said, "You know how things can get strained at times between Mellie, and I."

Olivia squinted her eyes at her husband. She said, "Fitz, strained between you and Mellie. Are you forgetting that the straw that broke the camel's back in our working relationship was that she feels threatened by the relationship that I have with Karen, and Teddy. If I go in there telling her that we think it's better that he stays here with us, I can only imagine the opposition that we'll face."

Fitz asked, "So, do you think that it would be best if we spoke with her together?"

Olivia gave him a look before rolling her his. Taking a deep breath she said, "Uh, Fitz. I don't think that I should have anything to do with that conversation. I mean, if you want me to tell her about the threat. I can do that. However, that conversation about Teddy, and Karen's safety, that's on you."

Fitz looked at Olivia. He asked, "So, you don't care about their well-being?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, and walked over to her vanity grabbing her hairbrush. She started brushing her hair and said, "Uh, don't do that Fitz. I care about those children just as much as you do. I just know how Mellie thinks. I know how she operates. I know that it wouldn't be wise for me to participate in that conversation. Especially with our last exchange, and the fact that I've given my notice of resignation. I'm also offended that you would imply that I don't care about those children. If I didn't care about them, Karen wouldn't be here now, and I wouldn't be in your corner about bringing Teddy here."

Fitz walked over to where Olivia stood. He said, "I know. I'm sorry."

Fitz reached out to pull Olivia into a hug. However, before he could get his hands on her there was a knock on their bedroom door. Olivia said, "Come in, Karen."

Karen entered and said, "I'm having a hard time believing that my father is being honest. Is it ok if i'm there when you speak with Mom? If you have a problem with that, then I'd rather take my chances, and stay at the White House."

Olivia took a deep breath. She couldn't keep quiet any longer. Karen needed a wakeup call. She said, "Karen, I think that some things need to be made clear. You wanted me to teach you about politics. Here's your crash course. Politics are a dangerous game, that you know nothing about. So when it comes to your safety you have no choice, and/or say so. So if your father says you stay here until the threat has been neutralized, then that's exactly what you're going to do. You are also going to abide by the rules that we set in order to secure your safety. The other thing is when this situation is over you're going to make a decision. Either you're going to live here, or you're going to live at the White House with your mother. There isn't going to be all this back, and forth when you're angry because you don't get your way."

Karen stepped towards Olivia, "You're not going to speak to me as if I'm some kid. I'm an adult. My own parents don't speak to me that way."

"Maybe that's the problem. I'm not Mellie, and I love your father, but I'm not him. I'm not going to play games with you, Karen. You're not going to disrespect me. You're not going to play these games with me. I gave you the terms and agreements. That's it. There is still a threat to your life so you will stay here. You will go to class, and you will come back home. You will go see your mother when your father arranges it. If you can't do that, then we'll take the nuclear option, and you will finish your semester from the comfort of home. Once the threat has been taken care of if you still feel like you don't want to be here, then you are free to move to the White House. However, if you leave there is no coming back,"

Karen eyes widened and tears filled them. She looked at her father. "You're just going to stand there, and let her speak to me that way? You're really going to choose your wife over your own daughter?"

Fitz said, "I'm not making a choice. I agree fully with everything that Liv said to you. You're disrespectful, Karen. You've disrespected Liv while standing in her home. I should have properly corrected the behavior, but she did that, and I'm ok with that. She's right. You're not going to bounce from me to your mother when one, or the other doesn't give you your way. You're also going to respect Olivia as if she was one of your parents. She isn't going to tell you anything that isn't for your own good. Sweetie, you mentioned being an adult. It's time you grow up, and understand that no matter where go, and no matter what you do there will be rules. Some rules you'll be able to tolerate, and others that you may not like at all, but you still have to abide by them."

Karen glared at Fitz. Then she turned her glare to Olivia. She then turned on her heel and stormed out of their bedroom. Fitz followed behind her and called out, "Don't slam your door. Do not wake your sister."

Karen turned around and said, "She's not my sister."

When he heard Karen's bedroom door close he turned to look at Olivia with a defeated look on his face. Liv walked over, and pulled him into a hug. She understood. Putting down his foot to his daughter was difficult. However, she did appreciate the fact that he had backed her up in front of Karen. It was important that Karen understood, that unlike when her parents were married, she and Fitz were a team. Now, if either of them disagreed with the other then they would need to discuss that in private.

"Babe, I know that was difficult for you. I'm sorry that I had to get so firm with her, but I felt like if I didn't stand up to her, then she would continue to try, and defy me at every turn," Olivia said in a soft voice.

Fitz said, "You should already know that we're always on the same page. You don't have to apologize for anything that you said to her. You were right. She needs to show you some respect. I feel like I should've made that clear to both of them. You're not their mother, but you're my wife, and as my wife you're someone who has their best interests in mind. They have to keep that in mind, and respect you as such. None of this, you're not my mother stuff. That doesn't fly. I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

Olivia said, "It's to be expected."

Fitz said, "Well, I guess I should go, and get dressed. I have to go have a conversation with Mellie."

Liv asked, "Do you want me to go with you?"

Fitz kissed her. He said, "No, I got this."


	20. Plain As Day

**A/N: Hi everyone. I apologize for the delay. I don't even know how long it's been since the last update. The only thing that I can say is that, life comes at you fast. I've just been living life, and it's been winning over my writing. I'm working on getting back on my weekly updating schedule for both stories. I appreciate your patience, and I also appreciate you all sticking it out with me.**

Chapter 20

Fitz walked into the oval office. Mellie stood saying, "Fitz, it's good to see you. Are you coming to get Teddy? I didn't have that on my agenda today."

Fitz shook his head. He said, "Yes, and no. I am here for Teddy, but it wasn't preplanned. I need to speak with you about something."

Mellie sat on her sofa, and patted the seat next to her. Fitz took a seat next to Mellie. He took a deep breath. "I'm not going to sugarcoat things. Olivia's mother is working with someone to upset your administration. Olivia has her old team on it. They'll get to the bottom of it. However, Olivia and I are concerned that they may target Liv, or one of the children. So, in light of everything, and because of the details around Jerry's death, I feel it's safer for us to have the children with us."

Mellie stood. She said, "Are you out of your damn mind. You, and Olivia are trying to take my son?"

"We're not trying to do anything Mellie, except to protect Karen, and Teddy from the same fate that met Jerry," Fitz said, attempting to maintain his cool.

Mellie shook her head as she folded her arms across her chest. She said, "Why did you marry here? I'm not really asking. I can't really ask you that. Well, not without asking myself some hard questions as well. Such as, why do I keep her around? All she does is bring turmoil into our lives. If not for her, then Jerry would still be alive. Your presidency wouldn't have been sullied with so much drama. Hell this current situation wouldn't be in front of us."

"Without Olivia, I wouldn't have been president, and you wouldn't be president. Hell, Teddy wouldn't even exist. We probably would've been divorced way sooner. If I had lost the presidential race I'm pretty sure we would've parted ways. There wouldn't be a need for us to fake it any longer," Fitz said in Olivia's defense.

Mellie asked with venom in her voice, "So you're always going to defend her? Even over your own children? Ok. Great! I just wanted to know where we stood. I don't understand, Fitz. We may not have been in love, but we were a good team. What was it about her that made you switch teams? What did she do? What was the appeal?"

Fitz shook his head. "Mellie, I'm not discussing this with you. Olivia has been between us for what? A decade now? It's a non-issue at this point in our lives. However, you seen to want to dwell on it. I refuse. Now if you want to be an adult, friends, and co-parents, then we can do that. However, if you still want to play the betrayed wife card, I'm going to have to leave you alone to do that by yourself. Anyway, I'm keeping the children with me. Until we can ensure that the threat is gone. I don't think that you'll give me a hard time because I know that their well-being is important to you."

Fitz stood, and turned to leave when his phone rang. Before leaving he took out his phone, and saw that it was Olivia who was calling. He answered, "Livvie, I'm getting Teddy. I'll be home soon."

Olivia said, "You're still with Mellie?"

Fitz replied, "Yeah, I'm just about to leave the oval."

"Huck called. He figured it out. This is all a plot by Cyrus in order to implicate Mellie in some crimes so that he can have her impeached. You can't talk there. It isn't safe. Mellie needs to come here. So that we can show her evidence, and discuss our plan. Because what Huck also found out is that both of my parents are indeed working on this together," Olivia explained.

Fitz started, "I thought-"

"Fitz! Stop talking in the white house. Find a way to get Mellie over here. We can talk then," Olivia said with urgency.

Olivia hung up the phone, and Fitz turned around to face Mellie. Mellie looked at him and snapped, "What?"

He cleared his throat and said, "I think that maybe you will feel better if you see where the kids will be. Come to the house. We can order some lunch, and we can discuss this civilly."

Mellie's face softened. She asked, "Now?"

Fitz shrugged, "Sure. Why not? Call service, and tell them you want to move. They have my address. We'll figure it out together, Mel."

With that Fitz left to gather up his son.

Fitz, and Teddy arrived back at Fitz's and Liv's Georgetown home ahead of Mellie. When Teddy got into the house he took off for the family room saying, "Liv, I'm home!"

Olivia was in the family room pacing, and nursing a glass of wine. When she heard her stepson's voice she put her glass down, and tried to muster a bright smile. She said, "Hey, Teddy Bear! How're you?"

Fitz walked in after Teddy. Teddy answered Liv, "I want to play with Ava."

Liv smiled. Teddy showed such affection towards his baby sister. She replied, "She's napping right now, but she should be up soon. Why don't you go hang out with Karen in the meantime?"

Teddy nodded, and took off in the direction of Karen's bedroom.

At that moment a secret service agent came in saying, "Ms. Pope your friends are here."

Olivia sighed and said, "Let them in please."

The agent turned to leave, but turned back. He said, "I just got word that President Mellie Grant is here as well."

This time it was Fitz who answered, "Let them all in, please."

Once everyone was inside they all exchanged pleasantries. They also got the important thing out of the way. Ordering food.

Mellie said, "I thought that I was coming here to talk to Liv and Fitz about the kids. What's going on?"  
Olivia answered, "Mellie, while Fitz was at the White House speaking with you, I got a call from Huck with more details on what's happening. So it looks like ultimately the goal is to get you implicated in some crime, and then having you impeached. The reason? Well Cyrus wants his turn to run the country, and he isn't willing to wait for your turn to be over."

Mellie stood. She said, "You're mistaken. Cyrus and I get along well. He would never do that to me. He is a team player."

Olivia rolled her eyes, and sucked her teeth. She said, "Mellie, do you not know Cyrus?"

Mellie sat with her mouth hanging open. "Cyrus Rutherford Beene. This is all Cyrus Rutherford Beene? So he's plotting a coup to overthrow our government. After all we've been through. We went through Andrew's coup together. Now he's doing the same thing to me?"

Quinn, Abby, David, Huck, Charlie, Marcus, Fitz, Liv, and Mellie all looked at one another.

Huck said, "The real question is why is Rowan helping him. They don't exactly have the best relationship."

There was a loud crash, and all eyes flew to Olivia. She had thrown her wine glass against the wall. She had tears welled in her eyes, but in real Olivia Pope form she wouldn't allow them to fall. Fitz walked over and pulled his wife into his arms.

"Don't touch me, Fitz! No," She fought weakly.

Fitz ignored her protests and held her tightly. He whispered, "You are human. It's ok to be hurt and frustrated. It's ok to need to lean on someone. It's ok to lean on me. It's what I'm here for."

Everyone in the room averted their eyes. They all knew her. They knew that she thought that showing emotion was some time of flaw. However, what she didn't know was that even with her rare showings of emotion, every person in that room considered her to be the strongest person that they knew. It was Olivia who they all turned to in times of need, because she could handle it all.

Olivia refused to break down. She refused to let the tears in her eyes fall. She didn't want to shed not one more tear for her parents. They didn't cry for her. At this point she even doubted if they really cared about her.

A parent was supposed to love, nurture, and protect their child. Her parents did the opposite at every turn. Jake Ballard had once told her that she was displaying insanity by continually running back to Fitz when she knew the outcome. He was wrong, and he was right. Going back to Fitz time, and time again hadn't been the insane part. If anything it was the fact that she kept leaving him in the first place that was the insane part.

In the relationship with her parents it was the fact that she keep thinking that she would ever have a normal relationship with either of them. That was plain insanity. Because Maya, or Marie, whoever she was, and Eli, or Rowan, whoever he was, had shown her time and time again who they really were. She had to accept it.

She had to accept it for her sanity. She had to for her marriage. She had to for her relationship with her own daughter. No, this isn't at all how Olivia wanted life to be, but she'd had enough. She was tired. She couldn't go on like this way anymore.

She pulled out of her husband's arms. She dabbed at the corners of her eyes with her fingertips. Then she cleared her throat.

She turned to Fitz. They shared a silent look. She then looked at everyone else in the room individually. She said, "What I am about to say can't be discussed outside of this house."

Mellie said, "Of course, Liv. I think we all know that."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for Mellie, and her shit today. She said to Mellie, "Shut up, and just listen. Like I was saying, it can't be discussed outside of this house. Also, you all can't judge me."

Fitz's brow furrowed. "Judge you? Why would we judge you, Livvie."

Olivia looked at her husband. She asked, "Fitz, can I speak to you in the kitchen for a minute?"

The couple excused themselves. Everyone else who remained looked around confused. What was Liv going to tell them?

David was the first to speak. He said, "I don't know what Liv could possibly say that would help us out of this one."

Abby slapped his arm. She said, "David, maybe we should handle this without you, and let you know when it's been taken care of."

He shook his head. He said, "No, I'm in. What's that thing you all used to say? I'm a gladiator. I'm down for the team. I'm just saying."

Quinn snorted, and rolled her eyes. She asks, "This is what turns you on?"

Abby glared at Quinn and replied, "You have no room for judgement. The father of your child is a mercenary."

Marcus snickered. He said, "I don't think that anyone in this particular group of people can point fingers at anyone."

Huck said, "Yeah, even you Marcus. You were sleeping with the Mayor's wife, and watched her get murdered, and now you sneak in and out of the President's bed."

Mellie gasped, and her eyes flew to Marcus'. Marcus averted his eyes just as Fitz, and Liv came back into the room.

Mellie noticed that Fitz looked a little more stressed than he had before they had left the room. She couldn't help but wonder what Olivia had to tell them.

She didn't have to wait long. Olivia got straight to the point. "Some of you may know that when Mellie first got inaugurated as president I was running B613. Well, I told Fitz that I was giving B613 up. I did in theory, but not on paper. I still have access, power, and control. B613 is our way out of this situation."


	21. Any Means

Chapter 21

"What do you mean, you're still the head of B613," Abby demanded?

Quinn asked, "When were you ever head of B613?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I became Command on inauguration day. I know this is all crazy, but I felt at the time that it was the right thing to do. However, I told Fitz that I would shut it down, but then all that shit with Jake happened, then I went on bed rest. Things got away from me, and I never got to formally shut it down."

It was Huck who asked, "Olivia, how do you think that B613 can help?"

Fitz said, "Don't worry. Once all of this has been taken care of she will promptly shut down B613."

"Huck, B613 gives us access to intelligence that we wouldn't normally have access to in order to get ahead of Cyrus, and my parents," Olivia pleaded.

Fitz wasn't at all pleased with his wife's continued involvement in the spy organization, but he understood that this might be their only chance. He said, "Plus, this gives us access to extra manpower. Our issue has always been that we allow Olivia's parents, and even Cyrus to remain free."

Olivia interjected, "I've come to the realization that fighting for this familial relationship with my parents is toxic to my life. As a matter of fact it's toxic to all of our lives."

Huck said, "I can admit that much is true."

Mellie said, "I don't think that it's wise for me to take part of this conversation. You know? Maybe I should try, and maintain my deniability."

Mellie was really plucking her nerves today. Olivia said, "We aren't speaking about concrete plans. I just wanted you to be aware so that you can be alert. So that you can keep your eye on Cy. I will handle the rest, and hopefully be done with you forever."

"You'll never be done with me. You're married to my ex-husband/babies' daddy. We will be in one another's lives for a good long time," Mellie taunted.

Olivia rolled her eyes. She mumbled, "Oh joy. We can't get everything that we want in life, I guess."

Abby said, "Ok, that was very awkward. Anyway, so now that we know the monster we're dealing with we need to make a tactical plan."

Quinn asked, "Can we at least eat first? I'm starving. When is the food coming?"

Abby shook her head. Mellie said, "Well, as previously stated I can't be apart of that conversation. Plus, I didn't even come here for that. I came here to see the house. To make sure that my children with be safe, and comfortable while they are staying here."

Charlie asked, "You're children have been spending time here when it Fitz's turn all this time, and you're just now coming to check the place out?"

Abby snickered, and Quinn exclaimed, "Charlie? That isn't any of our business. Doesn't sound like good parenting to me, but not our concern."

This time Marcus tried to stifle a laugh. Mellie turned in his direction, and glared at him. He held up his hands. He said, "I'm not saying that you're a bad mother, but you have to admit it was kind of funny."

Mellie rolled her eyes. She turned to Olivia. She asked,"Is it ok if I see the children's room, or rooms?"

Olivia walked towards Mellie. She said, "Sure, and it's rooms. Karen is an adult, and Teddy is a young boy. We know the importance of separate lodging space."

Olivia took Mellie to Teddy's room first. Mellie stood in the doorway, and smiled in awe. The room wasn't just a room for him to sleep. It was actually decorated with his favorite superhero. There were books, and toys. It was a little boy's dream.

Mellie turned to Olivia. She said, "Wow, you really made a place for him here."

Olivia shrugged, "Of course. This is just as much his home, as his home at the White House."

Mellie didn't say anything. She just turned back to look at her son's bedroom. She was amazed at how well Fitz, and Olivia treated her children. It wasn't that Mellie expected them to mistreat her children. Olivia was a good person. Plus, Fitz loved his children. It was just that they had a new baby, and she thought that somehow her children would take a backseat to all the love the new family of three shared. However, from what she could tell her children were indeed a valuable part of their family.

Olivia said, "I can show you Karen's room now, if you want. Teddy is probably in her room with her."

They continued down the hall. Olivia stopped outside of Karen's door. She knocked and said, "Kare?"

Karen didn't answer. Olivia rolled her eyes to the ceiling. Karen was far too old for these little tantrums. Taking a deep breath Olivia entered the room with Mellie on her heels. Teddy was sitting at Karen's desk playing a game on his iPad. Karen was lying across her bed texting on her phone.

Without looking Karen said, "I didn't say that you could come in here. Does my father know that you entered my room without my permission?"

Mellie gasped and said, "Karen!"

Before she could say anything else Olivia shook her head. She said, "I've got it. Karen this is my house. I will enter any room that I want. Look, I've already told you that you're not going to disrespect me in my house."

Karen had startled at hearing her mother's voice. She turned and faced her mother and step mother. She asked, "Mom, what're you doing here?"

Mellie squinted at her daughter. She and Olivia had their differences, but Mellie wasn't really feeling the blatant disrespect that Karen was displaying towards her stepmother. She answered, "I came over to discuss some things with your father, and stepmother. Karen, I can't believe I just witnessed you speaking to Olivia so disrespectfully. After all she has done to make you feel comfortable, and at home."

The doorbell rang. Karen looked at Olivia with pleading eyes as if begging her to help her out with her mother. Olivia excused herself, "That's probably the food."

Olivia walked into the kitchen. The whole team was in the kitchen unloading the food. Marcus said, "We have a plan that we want to run by you, Olivia."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. She asked, "So, is anyone going to tell me about this plan?"

Quinn said, "Well, since you're B613, you have access to great technology. We're thinking we can bug Cy. Bug him, your parents, and whomever else is working with them. Once we get them talking about something incriminating that's our chance to pounce. We hack into the television airwaves, and blast their coup live on television. That way we can have all we need to expose them, and make them pay for what they're trying to do."

Olivia squinted thinking about the plan that was just shared with her. If they played this well, it could actually work out. They just had to be sure that they were extra careful. They couldn't get caught. If they got caught this could really go left, and give Cyrus the upper hand.

Fitz slid a plate of food over to his wife. He asked, "Where's Mel?"

Just then Teddy walked into the kitchen saying, "Mommy is yelling at Karen her for being dispectful to Liv. Daddy is there food for me? I'm hungry."

Fitz went to the cabinet grabbing another plate for his son. "Of course buddy! I was just about to come get you to eat. You wanna run and tell your mom, and sister that the food is here while I make your plate?"

Teddy ran off yelling, "Mommy, Kare the food is here. It's time to come eat."

After a few moment, Mellie, Karen, and Teddy joined the rest in the kitchen. They ate while keeping up a very lively conversation. After all of the food had been consumed Olivia's team, and Marcus went their separate ways.

Olivia was trying to coax a burp out of Ava. She had just finished feeding the infant. Mellie said, "Ok, so I don't understand why Karen was so rude to Olivia earlier."

Olivia said, "We're having a rough day. Karen seems to think that she knows what's best for herself, when she actually doesn't know anything."

Fitz interjected, "Don't worry about it, Mel. I'll handle this with Karen."

Mellie shook her head, and glared at her daughter. She said, "I'm sure you will, but I want to make something crystal clear to Karen."

Olivia said, "Mellie, it's really not necessary."

Mellie stood and said, "But it is. Karen you've been disrespectful to both myself, and your father. We should have nipped it in the bud then, but what you won't do is disrespect Olivia. From what I can see she has gone above, and beyond the call of her duty as stepmother. She understands that you're an adult. You have a mother. She didn't have to be so welcoming. If she, and your father make rules then you need to abide by them. Your father also told me about the back and forth game. I'm going to nip that in the bud as well. You said you wanted to live here. Here is where you will live. You're not going to bounce between here and there in order to get your way."

Fitz stood this time. He said, "Your mother is absolutely right. Also, there is something you said, that has been bothering me ever sense. You made the comment that Ava isn't your sister."

Mellie gasped as her eye flew to karen, and then to Olivia. She couldn't believe that Karen said something like that.

Fitz continued, "You can be angry. You're entitled to that, and I can't tell you how to feel, but you will not say mean things to, or about your sister in order to get under my skin, or Olivia's. Ava is a baby so she has no clue what was said, or what it meant, but there will come a time when she will. You're not going to hurt your siblings because you want to behave like a spoiled brat. You have to grow up, Karen. It's not fair that you have to live this complicated life, but these complications have also afforded you great privilege. When you're given so much privilege, you're given even greater responsibility."

Olivia quietly tried to exit the room. Fitz stopped her. "No, Livvie. Stay. When we got married we decided that we weren't going to lead separate lives anymore. We said that we were going to go through everything together. That included coparenting with Mellie."

Mellie scoffed and said, "Didn't you all think that maybe it would have been a little more productive for you all to include me in that conversation?"

"Does everything have to be about you, Mellie," Fitz asked?

Olivia said in a calm voice, "Well she's right. We made this deal to coparent with her, but we never ever spoke to her. How are we supposed to be united if not everyone on the team is aware that they're on the team."

Fitz thought about what his wife said, and she was right. Sometimes dealing with Mellie was a chore. So at times he chose to just avoid her. However, he got it now. The three of them had to start talking more. He made a note to get their coparenting back on track after they got Cyrus taken care of.

Olivia looked at Karen, "Look, I want you to be in this family. It's your right. However, I can't make you like me. You don't have to like me. Anyway, it's like your father, and you mother said. You can't disrespect me in my own house. You also can't use your sister to get back at me. You'll stay here until the threat is over, and then you have to make a decision. You can be apart of the family which includes me, and Ava, or you can not. I don't deal with bullshit from old ass men. I'm definitely not dealing with it from a pampered spoiled young adult."

Karen looked at the three of them. Obviously they were standing together. She had a choice to make.


	22. The Truth

**A/N: Hi, guys! I'm trying to be better with the updates. I'm on summer vacation now, so it should be a lot easier. Anyway here is another one. I didn't expect for this chapter to take this turn, but I like where it went. You might need tissues for this. I hope you enjoy, and as always please comment so that I can know what you think.**

Chapter 22

Later that evening Karen sat in her bedroom alone scribbling in her notebook. She was frustrated with her current place in life. She liked Olivia. She was fun, and she gave great advice, but her thing with Olivia didn't even concern Olivia. Karen's problem with Olivia was that her father loved Olivia so much. Karen felt if there was a choice between herself, and Olivia that her father would choose Olivia. Without a second thought about her.

Her parents had given her an ultimatum. She could respect Olivia, or she could go live with her mother. She felt as if she only had one choice. That was to show Olivia some respect. If she didn't she felt she ran the risk of losing her father forever. Losing her father was not what she wanted.

Karen sighed loudly, and threw her notebook to the side. She stood, and left her bedroom in search of Olivia. Her first stop was Ava's nursery. Olivia sat in the rocking chair rocking, and talking to the infant softly.

"You're a smart one, pretty girl. Mommy and daddy love you so much. We love you, your brother, and your sister. We are working so hard to make this world safer for the three of you. You're mommy's sweet girl," Olivia cooed to her daughter softly.

Karen smiled at the sight in front of her. She actually adored her baby sister. She had only said what she had said because she knew that it would get to both her father, and Olivia. She was half betting on it causing a rift between them, but that had backfired on her.

Taking a deep breath Karen knocked on the open door. Olivia looked up and gave Karen a tentative smile. Olivia said, "Hey. Did you need something?"

Karen walked in and sat indian style in front of Olivia. She said, "I just wanted to speak with you for a moment. Do you have time now? If not I can come back later, after you put Ava to bed."

Olivia smiled down at the sleepy infant who was trying hard to fight closing her sleepy eyes. She looked back at her stepdaughter. She said, "We can talk now. It's fine."

Looking down at her hands, Karen tried to get her thoughts in order. She finally looked up to Olivia saying, "I don't hate you."

Olivia arched a brow at the young adult. She said, "Uh, that's good to know. I don't hate you either. However, I won't be disrespected."

Karen nodded before she continued, "It's hard for me, you know? I am an adult. I've told you before I understand my parents not being together, but sometimes I wonder where that leaves me, and my dad."

Olivia's eyes softened. She said, "Your father is your father. He will always be your father. I have no intention of trying to come between that. That's not something that you have to worry about, Karen."

Karen started tracing a random pattern on her leg with her finger. She said, "I know that you wouldn't try something like that. I just worry that my father's love for you will make him choose you, and what you two are building over Teddy. Over me. I know he wouldn't do it purposely, but with time it would happen."

Unbeknownst to Olivia, and Karen Fitz was walking past, and had heard the last part of their conversation. He walked into the room saying, "Karen, that's ridiculous. I love my wife, but everything that we are building includes both you, and your brother. There is no separation between the two."

"I never said that my thought process was logical, or that it made any sense. It's just my fear. It's how I feel. I know that you love us all, but I don't think that you realize how much you love Olivia," Karen reasoned.

Fitz's eyes flew to his wife's. He smiled, and she smiled back at him. He looked back to Karen. He said, "I am completely aware of my feelings towards Liv. Yes, she is the love of my life. Yes, the love that I have for her is like nothing I've ever known before, but so is the love that I have for all four of my children. When we lost your brother, I didn't know how I would go on. I only wanted Olivia. I wanted Olivia, because she can put things in perspective. She is the only person on this planet who can tell me how I can, and will go one. However, she wasn't anywhere to be found. She wasn't here to tell me how I was going to go on after losing my first born. My son. So guess what. I decided that I wouldn't go on. Jerry was gone. Liv was gone. There was no reason for me to live. I wanted to die. I tried to die. However, if you want to commit suicide you probably shouldn't be the president. There are people who are paid to make sure that I don't die. For any reason."

Karen stared at her father in shock. The strongest man she knew had just stood before her, and admitted that he had tried to end his own life.

Olivia looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. She had known of this, but whenever she tried to bring it up with him he would shut down the conversation. When Tom had spoken of it to her he had made it seem that Fitz had made the attempt because she had left him. However, Fitz had needed her to pull him through the pain of Jerry's death, and she had ran. She had run away, and had left him to deal with the hardest loss of his life. She was heartbroken. All she ever wanted was to be there for the man she loved, but she hadn't been there for him when he had needed her most, and it had almost cost him his life.

The tears spilled from her eyes. She looked up at him with eyes that were brimming with more tears. She said, "I'm so sorry."

Fitz tossed her a crooked smile as he shook his head. "We were both hurting. I understand why you had to leave. It's all water under the bridge now."

Fitz focused his gaze back on his daughter. He said, "You see Karen, my children. All four of you mean the world to me, and the fact that my son died on my watch is something that made living unbearable. I feel as if I should be able to protect all of you from everything, and if I can't then I'm a failure. I may not say it enough. No, it's obvious that I don't say it enough because if I did we wouldn't be having this conversation right now, but Karen I love you. I love you so much baby girl, that I can't imagine my life without you in it. I don't want you to ever doubt your father's love for you. The four of you have my whole heart."

"Karen, you should know that I wouldn't want your father if I thought that he could just toss his children to the side. I wouldn't have had a child with him if I thought that he was capable of something like that," Olivia explained.

Fitz nodded. He said, "We both love you, and we want the best for you. So if that's why you've been so ugly to Liv, then one you owe her an apology, and two your concerns are misplaced."

Karen laughed, "Dad I was trying to apologize to her when you so rudely interrupted us."

Fitz came further into the room. He stopped beside Karen and ruffled her hair. He said, "I'm proud of you."

Liv cleared her throat. She said, "I don't need an apology, Kare. I just need you to do, and be better."

Karen and Olivia both stood, and embraced one another. Karen found it so easy to talk with Olivia. She hadn't come into the room expecting to be so open. However, she found it just too easy to speak with Olivia honestly. So the truth just flowed out of her. She now felt a little better. She heard what her father said, but actions spoke way louder than words.

When she and Olivia separated she looked down at her baby sister who was still wide awake. She said to Olivia, "If you want, I can get her down for you."

Olivia handed the infant over. She smiled and said, "Thanks, Kare. It's late. I'm going to take a shower, and try to get some sleep."

She walked towards the door. On her way she passed Fitz. She grabbed him by the hem of his shirt, and pulled him behind her. When they entered their bedroom she closed the door. She backed him into the bench that sat at the foot of their bed. She pushed him into sitting, and pulled him into her embrace. He rested his head on her breast, and she just stood there holding him. Neither spoke. She just held him, and he allowed himself to be held.

After a minute Olivia pulled away slightly searching for Fitz's eyes. Fitz noticed that tears were running from her eyes onto her cheeks. He reached up to wipe them away, but she swatted his hand, and shook her head. She said, "You would never talk to me about it."

Fitz shrugged, "I can't stand to see you cry, Livvie. Plus, it no longer matters. I am pushing through the loss of Jerry, and we're good now."

"I would've hated you, you know? If you had succeeded in taking your life. I would have hated you. I was removing myself from all the destruction I was causing, but in the back of my mind I always expected you to be here waiting," Liv confessed.

Fitz pulled his wife in tighter. Holding onto her now. He squeezed her butt, and the backs of her thighs. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. He whispered, "I'm sorry, Livvie. I love you."

She spoke back softly, "I love you, Fitz. I need you to make me a promise. If something were to ever happen to one of the other children, or myself you can't try something like that again. It's the most selfish thing you can do. I don't know you as selfish, and I don't think that I like you as selfish. If you had succeeded. Teddy and Karen would've grown up without a father, I wouldn't have a husband, and we wouldn't have Ava."

He kissed her neck and said, "I know, Livvie. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Olivia continued, "The rest of us really need you. All I can think about now is that time when you got shot. It was horrible. I had to plan your funeral. I'm not sure what life would've been like without you in it. I'm also not ready to find out."

Fitz said, "Well, while we're making promises, can you promise me something?"

"Anything," Olivia replied.

"Stop running. When things get rough, I need you to stay here and ride it out with me," Fitz pleaded with her.

She nodded. She said, "I'm not going anywhere. We have Ava. I'm never leaving without her, and I would never take her away from you, but even if I did leave, or if something ever happened to me you can't break down. You have to go on. You have to go on for them. Karen, Teddy, and Ava need you. You have to keep on keeping on even if I'm not here, babe. Do you hear me?"

Fitz took a second to suck on her clavicle. He then said, "I hear you, Livvie. I know I have to do it for our babies. I'll be here for our baby girl. Don't worry."

They fell silent again. Just holding onto one another. Today had been an emotional day in the Pope-Grant household, but Olivia was learning that just maybe vulnerability wasn't a weakness after all.


	23. The Wool Is Gone

Chapter 23

Olivia walked with purpose down the halls of the White House. She used to get satisfaction from being here, but now she couldn't wait to clear up this matter so that she could leave the White House once, and for all.

She walked into her outer office stopping briefly at her assistant's desk. She asked, "Anything pertinent, Lucy?"

Lucy looked up surprised, "Ms. Pope you're here. I didn't know that you were coming back today. I thought you said things got pushed back."

Olivia eyed her assistant. She said, "I'm not staying long. My husband is on baby duty, and I have to get back to relieve him. I just came in to take care of some things with the president. So do you have anything pertinent?"

"No, but Ms. Whelan is in there. I don't think that she is aware that you're coming back," Lucy said tentatively.

Olivia moved towards her door. She said, "Abby knows. She's waiting for me."

Olivia entered her office to find Abby sitting on the sofa typing away on her laptop. She closed the door behind her asking, "So did you all find anything?"

"Good morning to you too, Ms. Pope," Abby said sassily.

Olivia set her bag down on the credenza behind her desk. She rolled her eyes at her best friend who was more like a sister. She said, "When have you ever known me to waste time on pleasantries?"

Abby shrugged saying, "I had to give it a try. Anyway, Huck bugged the Naval Observatory, Cyrus' office, his car, and his phone. W-"

"Abby! Get to the point. We both know those bugs won't get us any information. Cyrus is not that stupid," Olivia said cutting Abby off.

Abby smiled, "We know that, but it will help us gather a pattern as to what he does, where, and why. Actually, it did help us gather a pattern. We know how, and when he meets with your parents."

Olivia sat on the side of her desk in awe. She smiled saying, "Wow, Abby! You guys are as great as ever."

Abby winked tossing her red hair over her shoulder. She said, "That's why we get paid the big bucks."

Olivia chuckled saying, "Yeah, just make sure you remember who taught you everything you know about how to make the big bucks."

Abby laughed saying, "You can be such a bitch at times."

Olivia laughed along with her.

Olivia went back into professional mood quickly. She asked, "Have you shared this information with the president?"

Abby shook her head saying, "No, I was waiting on you to get here to see how you wanted to proceed. Should we head to the oval? Hey, who is with watching Ava?"

Olivia walked over to the credenza to retrieve her phone from her purse. She answered, "Her father. I can't stay all day. He has something to do at the foundation, and I need to get home so that I can relieve him."

The two women left Olivia's office to head towards the oval office. When they reached the main hall of the west wing they ran into Cyrus. He looked to be coming from the oval office.

He stopped saying, "Liv! You're back? Maternity leave over already?"

Olivia smiled politely, maintaining her cool on the outside. On the inside she wanted to slap the smug grin off of his face. She replied, "I was gone for an extended leave. I'm chief of staff. I have a country to run."

Cyrus said, "I was starting to think that maybe motherhood agreed with you so much that you had decided not to come back."

"I bet the party would've loved that. However, while motherhood does agree with me greatly, I'm pretty sure that I can successfully juggle both tasks," Olivia said letting Cyrus know that he had no chance of her going anywhere.

She fully intended on giving up her job as chief of staff. She was learning that her position at the White House was not her identity. It was a small part of who she was. She had done her job successfully, so quitting to be with her daughter didn't seem as if she had been defeated. However, if the world saw it that way, then that's how they saw it. She couldn't concern herself with what outsiders thought. At this point she was concerned with her own peace of mind, and her family's happiness.

Anything else was taking a backseat. However, she wasn't leaving until this situation with Cyrus, and her parents was taken care of. She had respected Cyrus for many years. He had mentored her, and he had taught her most of the things that she knew, but he somewhere along the way had gotten extremely power hungry, and he wanted it all, and no one was going to stop him from getting what he felt he deserved. He no longer had any loyalty to anyone. He was only Loyal to himself.

Cyrus turned towards Abby, and nodded. He said, "Red, you're still hanging around the White House, even though our Liv is back?"

Abby smiled politely as well saying, "Well with our Liv coming back I thought that it would be best if I stuck around to help things transition back to normal."

Olivia looked at her watch. She said, "Yeah, the president is waiting on us. I hate to cut this short, but we can't keep the president waiting."

"Of course. Olivia, if you have time today stop by and see me," Cyrus said as he walked away.

Olivia and Abby continued towards the oval. When they got to the outer office they greeted Rachel. Abby whispered to Olivia, "We're not talking in there are we?"

Olivia winked saying, "You know me well,"

They walked into the oval. Olivia and Abby both said, "Madam President."

Mellie looked up, "Liv. Abby. I was waiting for you. You just missed Cyrus."

Olivia said, "We saw him in the hall. I'm sorry I was late. I had to make sure that Fitz had everything that he needed for the children. I can't stay long today because I have to get back home to relieve him. He has to go to the foundation today."

"Is Karen not home," Mellie questioned.

Olivia said, "She's there, but I don't want her to feel obligated to watch her sister. I asked the kitchen to send up some tea to residence. I figured we could have this meeting over some morning time refreshments."

Mellie noticed the pointed look that Olivia was giving her. She said, "Sure."

Mellie grabbed her things, and the three ladies left through the exit on the opposite side of the room to head up to the residence."

Once they were settled in the sitting area of the residence with their tea, they got down to business. Mellie asked, "So I take it that you two have something? That's why you wanted us out of the oval."

Olivia answered, "The team was able to get information on how Cy has been communicating, and meeting with my parents. We need to move. We need to act. I think that we need someone inside of their next meeting."

Mellie frowned saying, "In theory you're right. However, there is no way he lets anyone in on his meeting."

Liv nodded, "You're right. He wouldn't knowingly let us in their meeting, but now we know when, and where they meet, and how they communicate we can quietly crash their meeting. I think that on my way home I'm going to stop by QPA, and get Charlie, and Huck on it."

Abby asked, "Is this when we should get the media involved?"

Olivia shook her said saying, "I think that we need to see what's being discussed first before moving to the media portion of our plan."

"I really want to get this handled as quickly as possible, Liv," Mellie said with force.

Olivia took a breath. She wasn't in the mood. She said, "Are you ever going to learn to let me do my thing without questioning me. This is one of the main reasons I'm leaving. You can't accept the simple fact that I'm always right. That I always know what the hell I'm doing."

"I see so you don't want me to use my brain. I know things too," Mellie argued back.

Olivia said, "No one said that you didn't know anything. All I'm saying that I know better, and you hired me because it's been proven time, and time again. We don't need to waste this time having arguments every single time I make an executive decision."

Mellie was exasperated. She said, "You're ego needs that much attention that you have to stroke it yourself. All you keep saying is you know best. How you're always right. We know your worth Liv, you don't have to keep flexing your worth."

Abby looked down at the files in her lap. She wanted to interject, but this was Liv, and Mellie. She felt that it was best to just stay out of their altercation.

Olivia said, "You're the one who needs their ego stroked. Always trying to prove you know something. We know your worth Mellie. However, in your position you hire advisors to help you make decisions that will have consequences for three hundred twenty six million people. Part of knowing what's right is knowing to listen to your advisors because they're here for a reason. I don't need my ego stroked. I know I'm the shit. I can't help it if you feel inferior to me."

"Liv," Abby exclaimed!

Mellie shook her head, "No, Abby. She said what she needed to say. Now I know how she really feels about me. I have a question for you, Olivia."

Olivia rolled her eyes asking, "What's that?"

Mellie took a deep breath. She asked, "How am I not supposed to feel inferior to you? You took my husband. He listens to only you. You're a shadow over my whole entire life."

Olivia stared at Mellie saying nothing, with her chest heaving.

Abby sat quietly staring between the two women. She could feel a headache coming on. She knew Liv the longest. Liv was her best friend. She was always on Olivia's side. She knew Liv's heart. However, she could feel for Mellie too.

Mellie stared at Olivia with tears in her eyes.

Olivia said, "Mellie, you have to let that go. Fitz and I… I don't know. We were meant to be. Even when we were apart we were together. It wasn't him trying to say that I was a better woman than you. If anything he has a thing for exceptional women. You know what you two had. It was a mutual respect and partnership. I'm sorry if what we shared was deeper, but that has nothing to do with our working relationship. I've had this conversation with you before, and frankly it's getting old. I always have your back, and I'm always going to do what's best for you. By now you know that. It's been proven. Just let me do my job, Mellie. Once this is all handled I will be out of your. I will be out of your hair for good."

Mellie cleared her throat. She said, "Fine. Liv, do whatever you feel is best. Just keep me in the loop."

Olivia nodded saying, "Of course. I'm going to borrow Abby for a little while to go with me to OPA. Is that ok?"

Mellie gave her consent, and then left to return to the oval.

Olivia turned to Abby. Abby stood. Olivia asked, "What?"

She shook her head asking, "Is it always that heated between the two of you?"

Olivia turned towards the door with Abby on her heels. She shrugged saying, "From time to time."

"Next time let me know so that I can get my wine and popcorn together first," Abby said as Olivia held the door open for her.

Olivia chuckled pushing Abby lightly through the door.


	24. Not A Game

Chapter 24

Later that evening after Fitz returned home from his meeting at the foundation. They sat in bed. Olivia was explaining to Fitz what the team had found out, and what their next steps would be.

"So they were able to determine how they communicate, and where the meet," Fitz clarified with Olivia?

She was in the process of nursing Ava. She nodded saying, "Yes, so what we're going to do next is try and infiltrate their meeting place so that we can find out what the next step in their plan is so that we can be one step ahead of them, and expose them for the threats against democracy that they are."

Fitz looked at Liv with all the love that he had for his wife and baby. He would never get used to the sight of seeing Olivia as his wife, and the mother of his child. Watching her care for their daughter was everything. He truly felt blessed to see Olivia flourish in this manner. He couldn't wait until all of this was resolved. He looked forward to seeing Olivia put work on the back burner, and put herself, and her family first. It wasn't that he didn't like her working. He loved to see her work, and thought that she had a brilliant mind. However, Olivia didn't know how to balance work with life. She put work above all, and in the grand scheme of things work didn't matter. Your family meant everything.

This was something that he had learned the hard way, but he wasn't going to make that mistake again, and he wasn't going to continue to allow Olivia to make that mistake either. He and Olivia were turning over a new leaf, and this time it was going to be all about them, and their family. Nothing else mattered. Fitz was thinking about getting Olivia pregnant again. He wanted as many children with her as he could get. He wasn't exactly sure how she would feel about it though.

Returning to their conversation he said, "So how is the team going to infiltrate the meeting?"

Olivia burped Ava and answered, "I'm not sure. Huck, and Charlie will figure it out, and then run it by me before they execute it. I'm just ready to wrap this all up so that I can get back to what's important. I'm so over the DC political life. Over it, do you hear me?"

Fitz smiled. "I'm sitting right here, Liv. Of course I hear you."

Just then there was a knock on their bedroom door. Fitz said, "Come in."

In walked Teddy rubbing his eyes, his face was red and tear stained. Olivia sat up saying, "Teddy Bear what's the matter?"

Teddy climbed into bed with them mumbling, "I had a bad dream. Mommy lets me sleep with her when I have a bad dream. Can I sleep in here?"

He snuggled against Fitz's side, and Olivia replied, "Of course, Buddy. You want to tell us about your bad dream?"

He shook his head. He said, "No, it was too scary. I will get scared all over again."

Olivia rubbed his back. "No worries buddy. Daddy, and I are here, and we will protect you."

After a minute Teddy turned to face Olivia. He looked up her and asked in a small voice,  
"Livia, do you love me?"

Olivia quickly replied, "Of course I love you. You're my little Teddy Bear. Why would you ask me such a silly question?"

Teddy rubbed his eyes, "Tommy Jr. in my class said that you don't love me, or care about me. He said that you only care about daddy, and that you only olerate me because of daddy."

Olivia and Fitz shared a look. Shaking her head Olivia said, "Teddy that's not true, and Tommy Jr. doesn't know anything about our family. I love both you, and your sister Karen. I love you two just as much as I love your baby sister, Ava. We are a family. However, even before we were family I knew you, and Karen, and I cared about both of you. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

Fitz tickled his son saying, "That's right, Buddy. Plus, I wouldn't have married anyone who didn't love you and your sister as much as me and your mom do. Trust me, Olivia loves you, and wants nothing, but the very best for you and Karen."

Teddy scratched his head and nodded. Then he said, "Does Mommy still love me?"

Fitz turned his son to face him. "Why would you ask such a question son? Of course your mommy loves you. We all love you."

"Well now I have to live with Daddy and not Mommy, and I thoughted that maybe Mommy didn't love me anymore, or that she didn't have time for me," Teddy explained in a small voice.

Fitz explained, "You have two homes now. One with me, and Olivia. You also have your home at the White House with your mother. You will spend time in both homes, but right now because of the things your mother has going on at work, it's best if you stay here with Liv and I, and your sisters. "

Olivia asked, "Teddy Bear, do you understand? Do you have anymore questions? You can ask us anything."

He looked at her with wide eyes. He said, "I think I undastand. I just miss mommy. She used to play with me when I came home from school, and we have snack togetha, and I miss it."

Liv gave the little boy a sad smile. She couldn't imagine how confusing this all was for Teddy. He was older now, but still very young, and very impressionable, and she could understand how he could be easily confused. Olivia knew then that it was imperative that they figured out this situation with her parents and Cyrus. The well-being of their children depended on it.

She said, "Buddy, things will be back to normal soon. I promise. I know it's a lot fo you to understand, but bare with us a little longer, and everything will be ok. That's what I do for a living. I make everything ok."

Teddy snuggled against Olivia and said, "I know that. My mommy said to always call you if ever there was a problem. You always know what to do."

Fitz looked at Olivia over his son's head giving her a sad smile. Olivia knew that she was going to do whatever it took in order to resolve this issue. She couldn't allow these children to be hurt any further. She also wanted Ava to avoid all of the craziness caused by her parents. She wanted these kids to have a better life than Jerry.

The next morning Olivia gave Huck a call. "Hi, Liv."

Olivia asked, "So have you two come up with a plan. We need to handle this asap."

Huck said, "They are meeting tonight at their spot. Charlie, and I have already been to the location and set up our stuff. We are going there too, during the meeting. We should be able to have video, and audio for you."

Olivia didn't really want to ask Huck about this tech stuff, but she needed to because she wanted to know exactly what was going on. So she took a deep breath asking, "Huck, what stuff did you take over already?"

Huck answered, "We took over our HB 2100 surveillance system. It's very discreet, and nearly undetectable. It's able to give us both amazing video, and audio surveillance, while being untraceable. We also set up our spots in the air ducts so that we can physically be there just in case on the off chance they do find them we'll be there to hear what their next moves are."

Olivia nodded. She said, "Great. Send me over everything you find as soon as possible. We need to put a stop to this plot, and we need to do it as quickly as possible. Huck, are you sure that they're not on to you?"

Huck had the phone on speaker, and Charlie was in the room with him. Charlie answered, "Liv, don't you worry about it. The way we penetrated them is untraceable. They don't know that they have been infiltrated."

Olivia said, "But we're not dealing with your average everyday people. This is my father we're talking about."

Huck snorted saying, "Jake and I have entered your father's house without him knowing. Trust me when I tell you, even your father is susceptible."

Olivia scoffed saying, "I thought that I told you to never mention his name to me."

"Sorry, Liv," Huck mumbled.

Liv hated to even think about Jake. He was dead. He needed to stay dead. She needed the memory of him to stay dead. She hadn't grieved his death not once. She was at peace now that he was gone. Now she would be even more at peace if she was ever able to get this situation with her parents, and Cyrus taken care of.

Joining back in on the conversation Olivia asked, "So this is going down tonight?"

Huck answered, "Tonight. I am going to send everything over once we leave, but did you want to meet tonight?"

Olivia said, "I don't have a nanny right now. I think it might be best if meet here."

Huck asked, "So, the President isn't going to be present. She called, and asked to be informed on any new developments."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She asked, "Mellie called you? When?"

Huck answered, "After you and Abby left this afternoon."

Olivia replied, "I will inform Mellie of everything in the morning. I don't feel discussing it with her over an open line. Hell, over a secured line either. She doesn't know it yet,but we are going to have breakfast in the residence."

Huck asked, "Liv, are you cool? Should I be concerned about you having breakfast with the president?"

Olivia rolled her eyes as if Huck could see her. She said, "Huck, I am not you. Furthermore, I'm not upset with Mellie."

"But you said that you were going to have breakfast with her. You don't eat breakfast," Huck reasoned with her.

Olivia chuckled, "You're right. I don't eat breakfast, but that's my way to see Mellie outside of the oval. We can't risk talking in the oval. So I have to have some type of an excuse to meet with her in the residence.

Huck said, "Smart."

Olivia replied, "That is why they pay me the big bucks."

Charlie said, "Actually they pay us the big bucks now. You get paid government bucks. There is a big difference."

Laughing Olivia said, "You're right there is a difference between the big bucks, and the government bucks, but remember I taught you all how to make the big bucks, and I have enough of them stored away to always be good."

Charlie said, "You're right about that. We'll see you tonight, Liv."

Olivia said, "Tonight."

Olivia disconnected the line taking a deep breath. She really hoped that she was taking a step in the right direction. Her whole future depended on it.

Fitz entered the room. He was carrying a smiling Ava, with Teddy hot on his heels. He asked, "You good?"

She nodded. "That was Charlie, and Huck. They were just getting me up to speed. Everything's a go for tonight. They are going to come over afterwards."

Fitz leaned over giving her a kiss, and passing the baby to her. He asked, "Why are they coming here?"

Olivia rubbed her nose on the infant's cheek answering in a baby voice, "It's the safest place to talk. Yes it is. Tell daddy it's safest."

Fitz gazed at Olivia before a smile bloomed on his face. Yes, he couldn't wait for this to be over because he couldn't get enough of seeing Olivia like this. Never in a million years did he expect to see such a warm side of her.

He knew that his wife could be warm, but in her business cold, and detached is what she had to be. This was the real Olivia that people rarely got to see. This was the Olivia that he loved the most. This was the Olivia that he longed to enjoy.

 _ **A/N: Hi, if you read Recovery, then you already know I'm back. I'm back back for real. (lol) So that means I will be striving to update each story at least once a week. I think you all for your patience. This story is actually wrapping up, but comment so that I know that you all are still interested in me completing it.**_


	25. Checkmate

Chapter 25

"I just want to make sure that none of this blows back on Olivia. We have a tumultuous relationship, but I don't want her getting any of the blowback from this," Rowan stated.

Maya added, "He's right, she has a child. We can't have any of this come back on her in any way."

Cyrus said, "Well, it has to come back on someone, and it can't point back to one of us if it doesn't work out. There would have to be a target."

There was silence. After a moment Cyrus speaks, "Well, I guess we can use Fitz. It makes since that he might want to take her presidency from her. He is her ex-husband, and they had a rough divorce. He sided with me after the Frankie Vargas murder instead of her. It's actually perfect."

Maya said, "That's messing up their little family, though."

Both Cyrus, and Rowan scoffed. Cyrus said, "Oh, Maya don't go getting all maternal on me. We both know you don't like your daughter being married to that super privileged white boy. I don't see any other viable scapegoat. Plus, this is simply in the event that it is discovered that we are trying to frame Mellie. If things go as planned we won't have to worry about using Fitz."

Both Maya, and Rowan nodded.

Rowan said, "Ok, so lets run it down one final time."

Cyrus said, "In the morning I am going to have an article released stating that Mellie was in an elaborate scheme with her education nominee. I have some members of the senate ready to call for an investigation with the possibility of impeachment. We have all the evidence manufactured so that the article is corroborated. If things go as plan, we can have Mellie looking at impeachment by the end of the week."

Rowan nodded, "Ok, It's a go."

Sitting on her sofa looking at the laptop Huck had setup in front of her Olivia was completely stunned. She said, "I know that this is real, but I can't help but feel that it can't be real. I just want to know what my parent's motives are in collaborating with Cyrus on this scheme. This is crazy."

Huck said, "Well, right now we don't have time to contemplate this. They are moving forward with their plan. We have to strike first in order to win. We see that they already have a backup plan that includes throwing Fitz under the bus."

Olivia nodded, "You're right, Huck. We have about an hour before the nightly news airs. We need to leak this video."

"It won't hold up in court," Quinn, and Abby stated at the same time.

Olivia nodded saying, "I know that, but the shock that this conspiracy will garner may make it so that we can get it in. I am not worried about the video being able to be used in court. I am worried about exposing them before they can expose Mellie. So we have to do this."

Abby asked, "How do you want to leak it? What outlets?"

Olivia looked at Abby saying, "Twitter of course. Things move so fast on Twitter. A dummy account. Make sure to send it to the head of BNC, and every other news outlet. Why are you all still sitting here looking at me? We have to move now, because the morning papers are being printed right now, and we have to strike before they can strike."

Quinn asked, "Wait, how do we know that they haven't figured out that we are onto them. They could be making us think that they're moving on with their plan, in order to force our hand."

Olivia shook her head. She said, "My gut is telling me that this is it. This is incriminating no matter what. He can't know that we are on to him because they admitted to their whole entire plan. There is no spinning out this one. They are admitting to a conspiracy. RELEASE this footage NOW!"

It wasn't often that Olivia raised her voice, everyone startled a little, and moved to get her requested tasks completed.

Fitz walked over to his wife. He could see the hurt in her eyes. This wasn't about Mellie any longer. This was about the betrayal of her parents. He didn't say anything to her. He just sat beside her, and waited for her to speak. He gave her one minute. One minute to regroup. One minute of his unwavering support. One minute to feel her emotions.

After a minute she said, "I don't understand. Why would they do this to me? Why would they do this to Ava? She is an innocent baby, but they were willing to frame her father, and take you away from her, not to mention your other children. What kind of people gave birth to me?"

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with this, Livvie. I'm here with you every step of the way. We are going to get through this together. You're not doing this alone. I want you to remember that," Fitz comforted.

Olivia said, "I'm not sad, Fitz. I am angry. I am angry because I don't understand. I really don't. My dad already killed Jerry. Now this. What does he have against you that he would go to such lengths to destroy you? I don't get it, and I want to know at what point does my happiness matter to him?"

At that moment Huck entered the room. He said, "Ok, the footage is live."

Olivia accessed her Twitter account, and the first thing that she saw was the footage. She smiled for the first time since watching the footage herself.

Quinn came in, and turned on the television to the breaking news story on BNC.

Olivia grabbed her cell phone off of the coffee table, and called her father. She didn't want to speak to him, but she wanted to appear shocked by the news. She didn't get an answer. So next she tried reaching out to her mother. Again her call went to voicemail. Next she called Cyrus, and he answered on the first ring. He said, "Liv, where are you?"

She answered his question with a question of her own, "Cy, what the hell is going on? I'm at home watching the news, and there was a breaking news interruption, and this crazy ass video of a conversation between you, and my parents is being aired."

Cy said, "Liv, listen. I need you to meet me at the Naval Observatory. I don't know what the hell is happening, but I need your help through this because this could be bad."

Olivia said, "Cyrus this video is super incriminating. I don't know what you expect me to do. I can't combat a video, Cy. What were you all doing? Is it true, that you all were trying to frame, and impeach Mellie?"

"Liv, I can't talk about this over the phone. Can you please come over," He pleaded?

Olivia said, "Cy, it's evening time, and I have children. I don't have time to come running at your beck and call. Why don't you just talk? Plus, based on what I am watching on the news I am not sure I even want to here what you have to say. This all seems pretty self explanatory."

Fitz looked at his wife. He was proud. She was playing the role perfectly. This would keep the scent off of them for a little while. No one could play the media game as well as Olivia Pope.

Cy said, "Someone is at my door. I have to go. Liv, it would be greatly appreciated if you could come over here."

Olivia shook her head, "I'm sorry Cy, I can't."

As soon as Olivia hung up with Cyrus her phone rang again. She saw that it was Mellie. She asked, "Where the hell is Cyrus Rutherford Beene?"

"Mellie, calm down this is us. I am sorry I wasn't able to speak with your before acting, but the window was short, and we had to act fast," Olivia explained.

Mellie let out a deep sigh. She then asked, "What is happening, Olivia?"

Olivia explained everything what she had learned that night. She said to Mellie, "So in order to beat them to the punch I had the team release the footage. It's hard to refute. We can use this to prove that they were in the middle of a conspiracy to frame you, and we can bring charges against them. David is here working on that now."

"Why didn't you think to call me to give me a heads up," Mellie asked?

Olivia started counting down from ten. "Mellie, I had every intention of keeping you in the loop, but I didn't have the opportunity to do so yet. I had to act, and then I also had to do damage control so that they wouldn't link us with the exposure. So that we can make sure we can nail them for good. Mellie this is it. We are finally going to get my parents, and Cy. This is basically all we have been fighting for the last few years."

Mellie was silent for a moment. Then she said, "Ok, I understand. Are you going to be here first thing in the morning?"

Olivia replied, "Yes, I will be there in the morning, and we can talk about this. I'm coming super early because I know that Cy is going to be coming in early, and we are going to need to speak before he gets here because he is going to be really watching us closely.

Mellie said, "Ok, I'll see you in the morning. Text me before you go to bed to let me know what time."

As soon as she disconnected with Mellie her phone rang once again. She said, "Hello?"

"What. Did. You. Do. Olivia," Rowan asked with a clenched jaw.

Olivia frowned saying, "Excuse me? What do you mean what did I do? I am not the one who is on the television, and all over the internet co-conspiring with Cyrus Beene."

Rowan said, "I know that you had something to do with this. Are you always going to choose those white people who care nothing about you over family?"

Olivia snorted. She said, "Your cohort, Cyrus Beene is one of those white people dad. Stop trying to use racial injustices to try, and manipulate me. It's not really an issue in this situation."

Rowan said, "Racial injustice is always an issue. Have I taught you nothing?"

"Is that why you're working with Cyrus? Look, dad. I was simply calling you to see if you needed help, and to have you tell me that it wasn't what it looks like, but you've said none of that. So…"

"Of course it's what it looks like. You should be coming up with a plan to fix this," Rowan said.

Olivia asked, "Why would I help you? Mellie is my candidate. Why would I help you sabotage her presidency?"

Rowan said, "Because the republic will be turned upside down because of this revelation. Because we are your parents. You owe your very existence to us."

Olivia pulled the phone away from her ear, and she stared at it. As she disconnected the line she thought to herself, "Is he forreal?"

Fitz said, "That was your father?"

"Those people are crazy. Do you hear me? They have no remorse for the chaos they've started," Olivia explained.

Fitz said, "Well, right now we have them right where we want them. What do you want to do? I am going to stand by you no matter what you decided. Because we are a team, remember."

Olivia sat there considering her options. Fitz was a little concerned that she might not want to take her parents down this way. After a moment she looked into his eyes and said, "There is only one thing to do. We have to burn it all down. We move full steam ahead."


	26. Game's Over

Chapter 26

Early the next morning Oliva walked into Mellie's bedroom at the White House. It was early morning, the sun wasn't even up yet. Mellie was sitting in her sitting area waiting for Olivia to arrive.

Olivia entered and immediately questioned Mellie, "So have you made attempts to try and reach out to Cyrus? We have to make it look like you were caught completely off guard, and that you are looking for answers."

Mellie sipped her tea. She said, "I did. I called him. I called Hannah to try and locate him, and she stated that she hasn't spoken to him since she left the office for the day."

Olivia said, "Great! That type of urgency is just what we need. I'm going to schedule you to do a press conference this morning. I stayed up last night writing a statement for you."

Mellie asked, "Am I going to take questions?"

Olivia shook her head. She said, "No, because as far as we're concerned things are still developing. So you will release this statement, and leave."

Mellie took a moment to read over the statement Olivia had written. She said, "This is pretty vague. It also sounds a little like we are standing behind Cyrus."

Olivia nodded, "That is how we want it to appear. We want to seem like we are taking these accusations seriously, but until things are proven we want to present a united front. That also helps us with Cyrus. He will think that we are on his side."

Mellie asked, "Ok, so we do all of this, and then what?"

Olivia sipped her tea saying, "Whew, that's good. I needed that. Anyway, this is buying us time so that Huck, and Charlie can make the other evidence that we have look as authentic as possible for when this investigation is starts."

"Olivia, can I ask you a question," Mellie asked?

Olivia was doing things on her tablet. She absent mindedly said, "Sure."

"This isn't just taking down Cyrus. This is taking down your parents as well. Are you sure you're able to go through with this? I know this can be a bit tough for you," Mellie empathized.

Olivia said, "Mellie, I don't think you realize all that my parents have done. My mother tried to assassinate both you, and Fitz in that church bombing, and then my father turned around and killed your son. This changed things between Fitz and I. We are ok now, but things have never been the same. I know that my husband loves me, but I also know that he looks at me and he remembers that it's because of my father that his son is no longer alive. I am going through with this because they don't care about what they do to anyone. They only want to serve themselves. It's about time that Jerry's murder is avenged. This is our time."

Mellie nodded. She said, "I was just making sure. I know that doing something like this isn't easy. I appreciate you standing with me against your parents."

"Frankly, Mellie this isn't about you. This is about all of the wrong that they have done to me. I too am tired," Olivia vented.

Later that morning Olivia was in the oval with Abby, and Mellie. They were getting ready to go to the press corps so that Mellie could deliver her statement. Olivia was typing away on her laptop. She looked up, "Look, since Cy hasn't bothered to show his face I am changing your statement. I just emailed it to you. Abby run to printer so that I can print it."

Abby walked into the outer office to Rachel's printer. Mellie opened up the new statement that Olivia had sent to her. She asked, "Why are we changing the statement. This looks less like we are behind Cyrus, and more like we are throwing him under the bus."

Olivia said, "Because we are. His radio silence doesn't look good for you, or the White House. Reporters have been looking for him to arrive, and hasn't. They have been trying to get him on the phone, or catch him at home, but they can't."

Mellie asked, "Do you think he's skipped town?"

Olivia said, "I'm command. I have ears, and eyes everywhere. I know where they are at all times. They're still here. They are in panic mode. They are trying to figure out a way to turn this on us. As I stated we have eyes and ears everywhere so we will know about any plan they make before they even have the opportunity to execute it."

Mellie nodded. Abby reentered the oval reading over the statement. She said, "This is good, Liv. Hit him where it hurts since he hasn't been man enough to show his face. I like the part where you included his suspected involvement in the Frankie Vargas murder. This is smart."

Olivia's phone began to ring. She put it on speaker, "Huck, what's up?"

"Liv, we have a problem. They are planning a smear campaign. They are manufacturing evidence saying that Mellie had Jake killed. I can handle it. I have footage of this as well. I can release it. I just need you to get your team in place because once we release it they are going to move again," Huck said, getting straight to the point.

Olivia said, "My men are in place. I'm also sending them at text right now. Release the footage. I'm going to have Mellie giving her speech, and then I'll have Abby come up to the podium, and tell her the new info. Then Mellie you announce what has just been brought to your attention. Huck, I'm hanging up now. We have to get to the press room."

Olivia, Abby, and Mellie quickly made their way to press room. Mellie started giving the statement that Olivia had written. On the side lines Abby and Olivia stood busy texting away and whispering on their phones. It was all apart of the facade they were trying to display, that they were learning of this information organically as it happened.

As Mellie was wrapping up her statement the reporters started raising their hands. Olivia sent Abby a text stating that everything was happening right on queue. Olivia knew that the reporters were now privy to the latest leak, and that they were itching to ask Mellie about it.

Abby walked up to the podium and whispered into Mellie's ear exactly what she wanted Mellie to say.

Once Abby stepped back to the sidelines Mellie relayed the message perfectly. Every reporter in the room had their hands raised. They all had questions. Mellie stated that the investigation was ongoing so she would not take any questions right now. When Mellie walked off of the podium the three of them rushed from the room.

Once they walked into the oval Olivia said, "That couldn't have went any better if I had been at the podium myself."

At that moment Olivia's phone started ringing. "Hello?"

It was Rowan. He said, "This is you. We know it's you. So, this is the stance you want to take? You have drawn the line in the sand, and you have chosen sides. You have chosen them. No you have chosen him over us. The game is over Olivia. You have chosen to lose."

"Life is not some game of manipulation. I didn't lose. You did. You lost when you decided to play the game. I refuse to do so," Olivia said just as forcefully as he had delivered his threat.

He said, "Good luck finding us."

Olivia disconnected the line, and she immediately dialed David. When he picked up she said, "Do you have that warrants ready? They are about to try and skip town."

David said, "Everything is a go. I just need you to tell me where to send the team."

Olivia gave him the information that was needed.

Once she disconnected the call from David she said, "Ok, so that's it. Warrants have been issued, and their moving in order to take them into custody. I feel mixed emotions about this. I feel relieved because they are finally getting what the deserve, but at the same time I feel like I am losing a part of me."

Mellie poured a Liv a glass of hooch. She said, "That's why I asked if you were ok with this. I knew that this couldn't be easy for you."

Olivia sipped her hooch and shrugged. "It had to be done. Abby remind me when I pump that I need to dump. I don't want to feed my child hooch laced breast milk."

Mellie said, "I'm sorry, Liv. I totally forgot."

"I didn't I drank it because I forgot, I needed it. My nerves are a little frayed,"

They sat in silence for a while. Each lost in their own thoughts.

Olivia's phone rang. It was David. "We got them, Liv. We actually got them. All three of them are in custody."

Olivia was in complete shock. Part of her thought that they might actually lose them before they had a chance to get them into custody. She asked, "How?"

David said, "They had set up a dummy car, but some of your B613 agents were your father's agents so they knew to be on the lookout for another car. When our men got the dummy car the second car tried to make a run for it. Then your team swooped in on them, and alerted us."

Olivia nodded. She liked what she was hearing. She asked, "Where are they being held?"

David said, "We to took them over to the Pentagon. I know that you probably want time to see them, and Mellie will probably need to make another statement about the arrest and the evidence."

Olivia said, "Yes, Abby's on the statement, now. David, you have separated them, right?"

David said, "Yes, of course. We also confiscated some more helpful evidence. We were able to go get our hands on some of the bogus evidence they were attempting to manufacture."

Olivia blew out a breath. She said, "David, that's great. With that legally obtained evidence we should be able to get the leaked footage included for the trial."

David nodded as if Olivia could see him. He said, "Yeah, I was amazed at our good fortune. I have to go, but I'll talk to you a little later, Liv."

After disconnecting the call Olivia said, "This is going to be open, and shut. We have them. The game is over. Abby, how are you coming with the speech?"

Abby said, "I'm about done."

Mellie rounded her desk pouring more hooch. She said, "I can't believe that this is over, and that I actually came out on top."

Olivia said, "I told you that I had you. I meant what I said. Although, I will no longer be working for you, I want you to know that I will always be in your corner."

Mellie asked, "You still want to leave?"

Olivia nodded, "It's what I need to do, Mellie. I've dedicated too much of my life to this game, but not enough to my actual life. I'm ready to live. I have reasons to live. I can't do this any longer. I no longer get joy from this, and I don't want to do it anymore. I have learned that just because you're good at something doesn't mean it's the best thing for you to do."

Mellie gave Olivia a sad smile she said, "I can't say I like it. I had it in my mind that we would do this together, but I can do nothing but support you in your decision."

Olivia stood and started gathering her things. Mellie asked, "Where are you going?"

Olivia smiled. She said, "Abby can handle things from here. I am going home to tell my husband the great news."

Abby smiled at her friend. She was happy that this weight was being lifted from Olivia's shoulders. She deserved to live. She had been existing in her greatness. Now she had a chance to really walk in it.

 **A/N: The end is near. One more chapter, and a epilogue. I can't believe it's finally finished, but I am glad that Olivia is getting some peace. Stick with me you guys, as we wrap this thing up.**


	27. Moving On

Chapter 27

Olivia walked into her house in search of Fitz. She found him in the kitchen with all three of the children. He looked up when she walked into the room. She said, "Can I speak with you for a moment, privately?"

They went into the his office and Olivia immediately hugged him. He hugged her back. After a moment she asked, "Have you been watching the news? Have you seen what's happening?"

He shook his head, "I spent the morning with the children. I haven't turned on the television, or looked at my phone that's been blowing up. I knew with everything in your hands I didn't need to worry about anything."

Olivia smiled up at him. She said, "Fitz it's over. It's finally over. Their in custody."

Fitz looked at his wife amazed. He asked, "It's over? Your parents and Cy are in custody? How did you manage all of that? I thought you were just starting your attack today."

Olivia took off her coat. She said, "That was the plan, but things worked out better than I would have expected. They were trying to retaliate, and my B6-13 agents were all over them. Because of this we knew their next move before they could enact it. We moved quickly, and we came out on top."

Fitz scooped Olivia up in his arms and kissed her passionately. His hands roamed her body. Squeezing her breast first then her ass. Olivia said, "Oh dammit, Fitz. Take me right now!"

Fitz went to the door, locking it. When he turned back around Olivia was undressed down to her bra and panties. Fitz followed her lead and quickly stripped out of his clothing as well. When he looked up he caught Olivia checking him out. He asked, "You see something that you like?"

She asked, "Damn, how did I get so blessed?"

Fitz said, "You don't know what blessed is, but you're about to find out."

Fitz walked over to his now fully naked wife turning her away from him. He cupped her breast, and then ran his hands down her torso. He kissed her neck as he dipped two finger into her honeypot.

Olivia moaned. She wanted Fitz frantically. She didn't think that she could stand the foreplay. She said, "We have plenty of time for foreplay when we go on vacation. Right now I need you. I need you to fuck my hard, Fitz"

Fitz didn't need any further encouragement. Taking his hard length in his hand he teased Olivia's entrance. When she started to moan and pushed her butt back towards him. He entered her in one swift thrust. Olivia moaned, "Oh fuck!"

Smiling at her reaction Fitz said, "Shhh the kids are in the kitchen. I'm just giving you what you asked for. Don't tell me you can't take it?"

Olivia hissed, "Just shut up and take me to the place only you can take me."

Fitz took Olivia's slim hips into his hands and started giving her deep hard thrusts the way that he knew that she liked it.

Olivia gave as good as she got meeting each of his forward thrusts with a backwards thrust of her ass.

Abruptly Fitz pulled out. He turned Olivia to face him, picking her up in the process. He walked to the nearest wall and impaled her again. Olivia let out a started gasp as Fitz began pumping into her with great force. It was so good to Olivia that she dug her nails into his shoulders as she struggled to breathe.

Olivia bit the side of Fitz's neck. On a breathless whisper she said, "Let's make another baby."

When Olivia said that something broke in Fitz's brain. His grip on Olivia got tighter, and his movements became more frantic. Before he knew it they were both groaning in ecstasy.

On weakened legs Fitz carried Olivia over to the sofa and laid down with her in his arms. He kissed her temple before asking, "You really want to have another baby? You're going to come off of birth control?"

Olivia shocked him when she said, "I already came off. I knew that we would be wrapping this thing up, and I knew that I wanted to have another baby, and I knew that you wouldn't care."

Fitz smiled, "No I don't care at all. So, you're really leaving the White House?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, I am really leaving the White House. I want to focus on you and our family. I meant that."

Fitz kissed his wife.

Olivia and Fitz stayed lying on the sofa for about thirty minutes until they heard Ava fussing. They got up and redressed and went in search of their children.

Later that afternoon Olivia was stepping out of the shower. Fitz walked into the bathroom. He asked, "Oh, you getting ready for round two?"

Olivia laughed, "Maybe later. Now, I'm headed to see my parents. I'm ready to close that chapter of my life, and in order to do so I have to go get some things off of my chest."

Fitz nodded. He asked, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I have a task for you to complete. Erica is coming over. I need you to tell her that we will no longer be needing her services."

Fitz chuckled, "Why do I have to do it?"

Olivia smoothed body butter into her skin. She said, "I told you that I have somewhere to be."

Fitz said facetiously, "Yes, honey."

Olivia was brought into a room with her mother first. As soon as Olivia walked into the room Maya started her song and dance. "Olivia, I can't believe I managed to get caught up with your father's and Cyrus' jacked up plans. I knew that you would know what's up. I was waiting for you, baby."

Olivia shook her head taking a seat. She said, "I trusted you. I brought you around my child. I gave you a chance to be my mother. To be a grandmother, but you spit in my face. I'm just here letting you know that this is it. I am no longer beholden to my desire to have my mother and father's love. I am going to channel that energy into loving my family. I would say that I'm sorry that things had to turn out this way, but I'm not sorry. I'm sorry you couldn't see that you had an amazing daughter who is smart, and beautiful, and all that any parent would be proud to call their daughter. I hope it was worth it."

With that Olivia stood and made her exit. Maya sat with a stunned look on her face. She couldn't believe the resolution that she heard in her daughter's voice.

Next Olivia went to see her father. Rowan sat there with a scowl on his face. He said, "I don't know why you're here. It's obvious that you no longer wish to have a father. You've made your choice Olivia."

Olivia sat shaking her head. She said, "No, just like with everything else you made my decision for me. Fitz is my husband, and the man I love. You were my father. I don't know why you had this sick notation that you and him were in some kind of competition for my affections. That's just sick. It's over now, though."

Rowan sneered, "I hope that Fitzgerald Grant is worth it Olivia. You have no one in the world to look out for you now. No one to have your back."

"Dad, I hope that your hatred for Fitzgerald Grant was worth losing your only child. Oh, and as far as I am concerned, Fitz is the only who has ever had my back. Him, and my team. You had my back when it was convenient for you. However, you would throw me to the wolves if and when it was convenient to you as well. So, I'm not worried about who has my back. I now get that I have to watch my own back," Olivia stated with finality.

Rowan said, "I've told you over and over again, that choosing them over me will never work out for you."

Olivia said, "I told you over and over again that your assessment has been discredited because as much as you tell me not to choose them over you, you are always working with them. I'm no longer interested in continuing this conversation. I was just coming to bid you goodbye."

Olivia stood and left.

Olivia decided against seeing Cyrus. He had been a good mentor for her at first, but along the way his ambition had taken over, and he lost his way. She had nothing to say to him. Because nothing she would say to Cyrus would make him see how wrong he is. Actually nothing she could say to any of them could make them see their wrong, but she wanted her parents to know what they lost.

Olivia left and went to debrief her team.

Olivia walked into QPA. She found everyone sitting at the conference table. She said, "Thank you all for coming. I just want you all to know that I appreciate all you did to help us capture the people who were threatening our democracy. I know that it was daunting, and some of you have been with me since the very beginning, and it often seemed as if we had lost more fights than we won, but overall we won the war. That's all that really matters."

Abby walked up to Olivia and said, "Don't be startled. I know that this has been a bit rough on you. Like I told you before, I'm going to hug you, and you're going to stand here and take it."

With that out of the way Abby grabbed her best friend and held her. Before Liv knew what was happening the tears started to fall. She cried, and Abby held her. Everyone else in the room excused themselves.

After a while Abby let Olivia go, and handed her tissues. Olivia said, "Thank you, Abs. You always seem to know what I need. Even more than I know what I need. I feel cleansed, and like a weight has been lifted."

Abby nodded. She said, "You're free now. You're free to move on. Free to live your life the way that you want to live your life without interference for others. You should feel light as a feather. You deserve it."

Olivia grabbed Abby's hand she said, "Thank you for sticking with me through it all. I know it wasn't easy sometimes, but you were always there loving me through it all. You're my family Abby."

Abby laughed, "Duh, I'm your family. Stop being mushy. Go thank Huck, Quinn and Charlie."

Olivia walked to the different offices of her friends thinking them from their continued support. On the ride back to her house she had a lot to reflect on. Her father had said she was in the world alone now, with no one to watch out for her. He was wrong. The family that she had picked up along the way was always in her corner. They always had her back, and they were always there.

She was beginning to understand that the family you created was sometimes better than the family you were born into. She understood that she needed to stop searching for validation with others, and to focus on being the best person she could be.

Everything that she had went through with her parents in her adult life had taught her one huge lesson. It taught her that you controlled your own destiny. You couldn't stand by and let others dictate how your life turned out. You had to be responsible for your own ending.

She was going to end Olivia Pope's story, not Eli, and not Maya. She had a child, and she was going to have another. She was determined to be the mother she wished she would've had. She couldn't control her parents, but she could control what she did as a parent. That is what she was going to focus on. Oh and loving her man.


End file.
